HPB Turns Into Hogwarts
by Youthful Imagination
Summary: What if HP-B(A board) turned into Hogwarts? Would it be a mad house? Would it be filled with fun? read and see. Read and Review... I suck at summarys.
1. Default Chapter

HPB Turns into Hogwarts HPB turns into hogwarts  
  
Written by: Whitney N. (Sk8r Girl)  
  
Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley Brown- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 1: On Hogwarts Express.  
  
The Hogwarts train was getting loaded with students who were going to be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each student found a place to seat in the corridors next to their friends that they have not seen all summer. There wa aimless chit chat through out the corridors. The train started to go, and it was ascending to the one place everyone loved the most.  
  
Courtney Marketa a Slytherin prefect was walking down the isle making sure everything was okay. Humming a song from Pirates of the Carrabian. "yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." Could be heard down the isles as she walked. Everyone looked at her funny but she didn't care, she continued on with her song "we pillage we plunder we rifle and loot, drink up me 'earties yo ho ,we kindap and ravage and don't give a hoot drink up me 'earties yo ho ,yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me ,We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. drink up me 'earties yo ho maraud and embezzle and even hijack ,drink up me 'earties Yo-" Just then a student poked her hard in the back causing her to whirl around.  
  
"Um, Can you please shut up with the song?"  
  
Courtney got a 'how dare you tell me to stop singing my favorite song' look, and took out her wand and poked the boy student named Larry in the chest and pushed him into his corridor with her wand.  
  
"ARRR Matey." She leaned over and whispered to Larry so only he could hear. "I'm almost done with my song, and it is very rude to interrupt Courtney Depp's singing. Very rude." She then became into her normal standing self and turned around and walked down the corridors continuing her song.  
  
"ho Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me.We kindle and charm, inflame and ignite drink up me earties yo ho We burn up the city were really a fright drink up me 'earties yo ho. We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." While she sang she pretended that her wand was her sword and did a pretend fight with air, and then walked towards the corridor where her friends were at as finishing the last of her song.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do- well cads  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." When she finished she made the 'o' sound for a long time and then cracked up.  
  
"And this is the time you thought that you could shut, I, Courntey Depp up hahaha! Fools you!! HA-" She then was pulled into the Corridor by Ashley who had been reading a book at the time.  
  
"Heyyy. What was that for?" Whined Courtney, a pout formed on her lips as she looked at Ashley Brown who was a Ravenclaw Prefect in the 6th year.  
  
"I was saving you from getting pegged Bertie Botts Every flavor bean." Explained Ashley. She placed her book down and looked at Courtney a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"So, how was your summer?"  
  
"It was great! I saw Pirates of the Carrabian many times. Ooh and just so you know, my last name is not Marketa anymore."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's Depp! I'm Mrs. Courtney Depp!" A triumphant look was on her face, as she pointed to herself.  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"I mean, who would want the last name 'Marketa' it sounds like market. When I wa a first year here, a 4th year named Amber decided to call me Market girl. So everytime it would be 'hey marketa! I'm going to the Market' I am cursed with a sad scary last name. I like Depp more. That's my last name m'kay?" She wanted to make sure her friend Ashley understood.  
  
"Yep, totally understand." She chuckled a bit. "Marketa Market." She broke out into soft giggles. Looking at Courtney who now was frowning she stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh, it was just a joke. If you want to be called Courntey Depp. Then lets call you Courtney Depp."  
  
"just like if you want to eat your pants, then eat your pants." Shae added in as she walked inside the corridor and took a seat next to Courtney. She didn't catch all of the information but she caught enough to add onto it.  
  
Ashley and Courtney broke out into giggles, they both stared at Shae for a minute, and then giggled again.  
  
"Eat your pants? Where'd you get that?" Ashley asked through her giggles. She scooted over as Stacie walked into the corridor.  
  
Shae shrugged she really didn't know where she got it from, she was just thinking about it.  
  
"Hi Stacie."  
  
Stacie waved a bit, she closed the corridor doors and took out her wand and started to fiddle with it. They all had done there shifts of marching up and down the corridors to make sure everyone was all in there seats and not goofing around.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Screeched Lauren, she had a look of anger, fear and shock on her face.  
  
The scream caused Ashley, Stacie and Shae to all jump out of their seats and rush out of the corridor to see why Lauren one of the other Slytherin Prefects was screaming.  
  
"What is it Lauren?" Asked Courtney  
  
"Is someone hurt?" Asked Ashley, a concerned look was on her face.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Am I hurt?" Stacie asked. Everyone looked at Stacie, she shrugged. She didn't have anything to add onto the conversation.  
  
"I-it's my Clay Aiken! I had his CD, his posters and pictures of him all right here." She pointed where she put them, and then she pouted.  
  
"They're not there! Someone took them! Some rotten kid took my Clay Aiken!" She looked around the area sh ewas sitting in throwing everything everywhwere trying to see if it got burried under anything.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't leave them in your trunk because the-"  
  
"Are you crazy?! Me leaving Clay Aiken in a trunk! NO way! He could get ruined and he could be all alone in the trunk scared!" Lauren said shocked that Courtney would ask such a thing.  
  
"Sorry, well, I'll go look around and ask around the corridors if they have seen who kidnapped Clay." Ashley said making her way past Lauren, she looked at all the students who were all staring at Lauren after making her scene.  
  
Courtney walked down the opposite way with Shae and Stacie to see if it was dropped anywhere, or thrown somewhere else. Courtney looked under the seats. While Shae looked around on the floor and Stacie just looked wherever she could.  
  
Lauren looked around violently glaring at every person who passed her, suspecting all of them of having her Clay Aiken. Folding her arms she shook her head, if no one found Clay Aiken she was going to mourn. She plopped herself onto a seat and continued to watch people pass by.  
  
Ashley opened up one of the corridors and looked inside carefully, but she only found one girl sitting in there. Whitney Morqenseo a 4th year in Gryffindor. She and Ashley were friends.  
  
"Hey Whit, have you seen Lauren's Clay Aiken stuff? Someone took it and Laurens freaking out."  
  
Whitney looked up at Ashley and shook her head, she didn't take Lauren's stuff for she knew that if you took Lauren's stuff, you were dead meat and it was never pretty.  
  
"No, I don't but, I suggest you ask Greg, Samuel and Hunter. They might have something to do with this. Always causing trouble."  
  
Ashley nodded. "Thank you."  
  
She was about to walk away when she stopped and peeked her head in the corridor. "Why you sittin' by yourself all alone in there? Why don't you sit with me and Courtney and Shae and Stacie, I'm sure there's enough room for you. Oh, and thanks for the tip." She then turned around and walked away.  
  
Whitney stood up and walked out of the corridor and looked down towards Lauren's direction. She saw Greg, Samuel and Hunter all chuckling and holding something behind their backs. Yep, she knew it all three of them were dead meat.  
  
"YOU THREE!" Lauren screamed, she saw the posters, and the CDs, she jumped out of her seat and glared angrily at all three of them.  
  
"What about us three?" Asked Greg innocently.  
  
"YOU TOOK MY CLAY AIKEN HOW DARE YOU." She screached at the three trouble makers. Her eyes flaring with anger.  
  
"Yeah so your point would have to be?" Greg responded.  
  
"YOU TOOK IT! YOU TOOK IT! HOW DARE YOU. I'm emotionally damaged now." Lauren responded.  
  
"I think it would be best if you gave all her stuff back to her." Whitney said calmly, slowly taking all of Lauren's Clay Aiken stuff and gave it to Lauren who checked every single thing to make sure it wasn't damaged.  
  
She looked at everything and so far all of it was good, but then she looked at her poster, which was wrinkled and bent the wrong way.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY POSTER! IT's WRINKLED. YOU WRINKLED MY POSTER." She started to panic and pointed wildly at it showing Whitney it was ruined, then showing Ashley and Courtney, and Carrie who was sleeping at the time.  
  
"Ooh. You're dead." Carrie said as a matter of factly. "Lauren's gonna kill youuu." Just then the bus came to a holt, and everyone that was standing up fell to the ground. Lauren slowly stood up and grabbed her Clay Aiken stuff, and slowly walked out of the train clinging to her things like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Whitney exited the bus with Courtney and Ashley, and decided to sit with them on the boat ride to Hogwarts. Another fun and exciting year at Hogwarts. thought Ashley as she looked up at Courtney who was standing at the edge of the boat.  
  
"ARE MATEY's! Here we come aboardin' the Hogwarts! Oh! IF Only Johnny Depp was here. ARRRR. CAPTAIN COURTNEY DEPP, thats who i am and i am a pirate"  
  
TBC in Chapter 2. 


	2. Food fight at the feist

HPB turns into Hogwarts. Written By: Whitney N. (Sk8r Girl) Written by: Whitney N. (Sk8r Girl)  
  
Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley Brown- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 2: FOOD FIGHT AT THE FIEST.  
  
Everyone walked inside the great hall, and all the second years, the third years, the fourth years, the fifth years, the sixth years and the seventh years all got to there school house tables. While the 1st years stood in the middle of the great hall in line waiting to get sorted by the oh so very wise sorting hat. Carrie, was sitting in the front of the great hall, her hands were in her lap as she twiddled her thumbs plotting something in her head.  
  
The hall quieted down as Ashley brought out the sorting hat and placed it on the chair that stood at the top of the little step up place. It slowly started to speak.  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but do not judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find. A smarter hat then m-"  
  
"Oh! Will you stop it with the same old saying! It's the same old same old! I can be a smarter hat then you! Here, let me spice it up for yeah." Carrie said, she slowly walked up the steps and stood in front of the sorting hat and started to snap her fingers as music started.  
  
"First, I was afraid. I was petrified."  
  
Courtney started up the music, and looked towards Carrie and gave her two thumbs up meaning 'take it away Carrie.'  
  
"Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side. But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong I grew strong I learned how to carry on.."  
  
Just then the beat got a little more into it and a little bit faster, and everyone's hands started clapping.  
  
"And so you back from outer space!  
  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed my stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me."  
  
Stacie walked up to the stage just when Carrie started to put her hand to Stacie's face and walk towards Stacie, while Stacie walked backards.  
  
"Go on now go! Walk out the door. Don't turn around now, 'cause your not welcome anymore. weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die."  
  
"Go CARRIE GO CARRIE! GO CARRIE! IT's YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S BIRTHDAY." The whole Gryffindor table chanted, while Carrie sang. This had to be the best day ever at Hogwrats. The day Carrie over powered the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Oh no not I.. I will survive. as long as i know how to love I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive"  
  
Carrie skipped around as she sang, smiling at everyone, while singing, she ran down the steps and high fived all the first years, and Gryffindor table.  
  
"It took all the strength  
  
I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me. Go on now go! Walk out the door.  
  
Just turn around now! 'Cause your not welcome anymore. weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die Oh no. Not I will Survive. I will survive!"  
  
Carrie held onto the last survive for a good 5 seconds and finished, her head was faced down. When she looked up everyone was standing up screaming and whistling and applauding.  
  
"YOU GO CARRIE! YOU GO!" Screamed Courtney from the way back who was rocking out to the song while Carrie sang.  
  
"CARRIE ROCKS!" Whitney yelled standing up and clapping as hard as she could.  
  
Carrie turned around and looked down at the sorting hat.  
  
"Guess you are going to go and have to eat yourself eh?"  
  
The sorting hat coughed a bit "Well from what the sorting hat can see. Carrie is not like me. So let me be."  
  
"Fine, I'll let you be. Must you always rhyme to over power me? Sheesh. It's like you can't talk without rhyming." Carrie shook her head and walked back over to her table, getting high fived from everyone who sat around her.  
  
"Well, I am very hurt and upset that Carrie, a Gryffindor prefect decided to cut me off during my little speech."  
  
"OH CUT IT YOU HOLD HAT" Shae said, standing up and booing at the sorting hat, then sitting down quickly.  
  
"Oh alright, let's get down to sorting."  
  
The sorting hat started to sort everyone glumly. 26 people were in Gryffindor, 20 people were placed in Hufflepuff,22 in Slytherin and 25 in Ravenclaw. After everyone sat down. Lissy stood up and made a speech.  
  
"Welcome, Welcome to Hogwarts. Well tonight was sure a surprise with Carrie breaking out into a 70's song. Be interesting to see that again right Carrie?" Lissy looked over at Carrie who broke out into giggles.  
  
"As you know we have some rules, and I know Boohoo to rules, but we need them to be placed. No going into the forbidden forest unless you want to get yourself killed. No going into the 3rd floor, unless you want to die there too. Either way you go to one of those you will, die unless you have sheer dumb luck. Now, may the feasting begin." Lissy clapped her hands and the food appeared on all the plates she sat down next to Professor Elemnies and whispered.  
  
"I really do hope that Carrie breaks out into song. Maybe she'll sing a hip song."  
  
Profesor Elemnies nodded slowly, and started to eat. Lissy started to eat to, stuffing her face with all the good food. Not caring if all the teachers were looking at her funny. "Mm good."  
  
A 5th year Slytherin slowly walked over to Carrie who was eating a piece of chicken.  
  
"Hey babe, what's your sign?" Asked the boy who's name was Hunter.  
  
She looked up at Hunter and gave him a look of anger. "You want to know what my sign is? It is 1-800- You wish." Her voice was full of sarcasm.  
  
The boy looked enraged and he grabbed a big spoon full of Mash potatoes and stuffed it all in Carries face.  
  
Everyone saw what happened and gasped, and stared at Hunter and Carrie in shock. A gasp came from Carries mouth and she grabbed a piece of pie.  
  
"This means war." Carrie shoved the apple pie in Hunters face, and made sure it got all over him. "FOOD FIGHT."  
  
Just then food was flying everywhere, hitting everyone in the face. Whitney pegged Meagan, and then Meagan pegged Whitney back. Courtney on the other hand stood on top of a table, and held a bread stick in the air.  
  
"BY THE POWER OF COURTNEY DEPP! WIFE OF JOHNNY DEPP Who plays JACK Sparrow in Pirates of the Carrabian, I will smack you all with my breadstick of power." Courtney then made a war call and started running at people, she started smacking everyone with her bread stick, and ended up getting it caught in Greg's hair.  
  
"You bread killer!" She took out her spork, and poked Greg with it. Then she turned around and poked Stacie with it. Who pretended to look wounded and look like she was dying.  
  
"Oh! I have been stabbed. I'm dying." Stacie put her hand on her forehead and fell to the ground pretending to be dead. Causing a giggle to escape from Courtney.  
  
Lissy stared blankly at the whole situation she wasn't sure what was going on. In fact she was really confused. She turned over to the Professor and whispered. "I'll be back later." She then walked out of the great hall, getting pegged with a pie. She then stopped, and crained her neck to see who hit her.  
  
Grabbing a pie, and then some mashed potatoes she narrowed her eyes at her victim. It was Wanda McRanolds who was a 4th year. She pegged Wanda with the pie and then with the mashed potatoes.  
  
"YES" Lissy jumped up and down because she hit someone, she then quickly made her escape hoping no one would chase after her. Looking around slowly, just in case she jumped into a pile of trunks.  
  
"I'm okay. . . Ow. . ."  
  
She then stood up, and looked at Filch who was looking at her like 'what in the name of God is she doing?!' she gave a slight wave to Filch and ran out of site, to her office.  
  
The food fight slowly died down and everyone walked out of the great hall, taking there trunks with them. Making there way over to where there house common room was.  
  
Lauren however had 3 big huge chocolate cakes in the air, waiting for Greg, Samuel and Hunter to walk out of the great hall since they were always the one's that exited the great hall last. She giggled as they slowly exited, she then used her wand to drop the cakes, which landed right on their heads.  
  
"I TOLD YOU I'd get you for hurting my Clay Aiken! You criminals!" Lauren turned around and quickly ran off to where she was supposed to be with the 1st years guiding them to their houses. Thankfully Greg, Samuel and Hunter were all in Ravenclaw. She felt really bad for Ashley, because Ashley had to deal with them all the time. Most be horrible.  
  
Dobby slowly walked into the great hall, not knowing what happened. Once he entered his mouth dropped and slowly walked down each isle.  
  
"Did you know who attack this place Master Elimene?"  
  
TBC in Chapter 3 


	3. Let's get to know eachother boys and gir...

HPB Turns into Hogwarts  
  
Author: Whitney N(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley Brown- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Lets learn about each other boys and girls!  
  
Professor Giggles walked into the classroom, a big grin was plastered on her face. She was never known to frown, always smiled and laughed. She was called Professor Giggles also known as Grace Giggles. Either way she was still Professor Giggles.  
  
"Good morning class! Today we are going to be learning about one another. Who would like to stand up and share about themselves first?" She asked, her big goldish/brown eyes looked around the class slowly.  
  
"Um, I'll go first." A small voice said, everyone turned to look at Claire Parker who was a 5th year and in Gryffindor house. She slowly stood up and walked towards the front of the room and cleared her throat and turned around.  
  
"Hi, I'm Claire Parker. I'm currently in the Gryffindor house and I have been going here for five years. I am currently obsessed with Roswell and love Roswell, it's a show in case you have never heard of it."  
  
"Claire, Isn't Roswell some made up show about Aliens and what-not?" Asked Jamie, a 6th year Slytherin.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out Captain obvious." Courtney said, rolling her eyes, she couldn't stand Jamie but she held all it in and just smiled sarcasticly over at Jamie.  
  
"You are so very welcome Marketa Market girl." Jamie responded back just as sarcastic.  
  
"It's Depp." Courtney corrected.  
  
"No, actually it's Marketa, and it's a stupid last name." Jamie said, standing up, pressing her palms against the table.  
  
"And I think you better just shut up missy." Ashley concluded, her eyes set a glare towards Jamie. Jamie always gave people a hard time, and Ashley was really getting sick of it.  
  
"Ooh and what are you going to do? Huh? Give me a. .. " Jamie paused for a moment and mocked a prefect voice. "Detention? Ooh I'm so scared. I think I'm going to go call my little mommy and cry for help." Jamie laughed.  
  
"Will you need your mom to change your diapers and give you milk in a bottle like a wittle baby?" Whitney responded to that, normally she never said anything, but she decided to say something at least. Shaking her head she looked back over at Professor Giggles, who was not approving this at all.  
  
"Jamie, I want you to go see Lissy, you really need help with your anger management problems and you need to learn how to respect other students. I'm sure Lissy would love to help you." She put a big smile on her face and pointed towards the door. "Dobby will escort you to Lissy's office."  
  
Jamie mumbled something under her breath and left the room, there was a long moment of silence. Stacie who had been cracking up in the back of the room stood up and started to sing.  
  
"Row, Row, Row your boat gently down the stream, throw Jamie over board and listen to her scream." She swayed back and forth, and soon everyone joined in with her singing. "Five days later, she was floating down in Deleware chewing on her underwear, six weeks later eaten by a polar bear. That's why the polar bear died!" Everyone fake coughed twice, and Stacie sat back down. A smile on her face.  
  
"Well, that was really interesting. Thank you Claire for telling us about yourself." Professor Giggles said disappointedly. "Anyone up for sharing about themselves next?"  
  
Iris stood up, and waved at everyone. "Hi! I'm Iris and I like men who can play guitars. Men that could play guitars rock, they do. I really really like men who can play guitars." She nodded slowly.  
  
"Hello Iris." Everyone responded, some of them giggled violently, and some just shook there heads.  
  
Ashley stood up, and smiled at everyone "Hey Ya'll, I'm Ashley and I'm a 6th year and I am in Ravenclaw. And. . . " She paused for a moment and said it out without any emotion. "I hate stupid people. But I like nice people, and I love Audrey Hepburn."  
  
A boy who was a 2nd year in Ravenclaw raised his hand slowly, Ashley nodded slowly awaiting for him to ask his question. But knowing him, it was going to be a really stupid question.  
  
"Um, Ashley. You're a sixth year correct?"  
  
"Uhm, No, Actually I'm a 10th year and I am the smartest kid in the school." Ashley said sarcasticly.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! This school goes up till the 10th grade?!"  
  
"Yes! And guess what?!" Her voice was filled up with sarcastic excitement. "I'm the ONLY tenth year here!" She smiled. "Isn't that great?!"  
  
"You're the only tenth year? Wait. . . how can that be? Hey! This school doesn't even go up to the tenth year!" The boy said.  
  
"I didn't know that! Seriously? Why I was confused all along, thank you for pointing out the obvious Mr. Obvious" Ashley shook her head and sat back down in her seat. That boy, if it weren't for bad luck. He'd have none what- so-ever. She then looked around to see who was the next one to stand up.  
  
Courtney who had been fiddling around with something, she stood up and held up the paper sword high into the sky. "AHOY! 'ere MATEYS!" She jumped onto the table and walked across it. "I'm Courtney Depp. Wife of Johnny Depp. I love Johnny Depp. He is mine! Anyone takes them! You're going to be thrown over board the Hogwarts school! FEEL THE WRATH OF COURTNEY DEPP. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" She laughed, and poked everyone with her paper sword. "And you thought you could get rid of the great Courtney De" She then fell off of the table, and she just laid there for a few moments. The whole class burst out into giggles.  
  
"Ow. . . "  
  
Ashley stood up and walked over to Courtney helping her up. A smile on her face.  
  
"I'm okay, and thanks." Courtney responded quickly a blush of humility was on her face. She closed her eyes, and walked past Ashley limping back to her seat.  
  
"Courtney, are you sure you're okay? You are limping. Liming means bad, and limping means your hurt. You don't want a peg leg." Ashley responded trying to make a joke out of it.  
  
Courtney made a half smile over to Ashley and continued walking to her desk, she slowly sat down and sunk under her desk afraid that someone would make some rude comment about her falling off the table.  
  
"I love CLAY AIKEN AND ONLY CLAY AIKEN! NONE OF YOU CAN HAVE CLAY AIKEN!" Lauren stood up and yelled at everyone just to make sure everyone understood this, she then sat down again, and went back to writing Mrs. Lauren Aiken, all over her paper.  
  
Anne was busy drawing a goat to even notice what was going on. Biting her tongue slightly she wrote in big letters "MR. GOAT my imaginary goat friend." She smiled brightly.  
  
"Anne, why don't you go next?" Professor Giggles asked impatiently.  
  
Anne just nodded, she stood up, and held up the picture of her goat. "I am Anne, and this is my friend . . . MR. GOAT." She showed the picture to everyone so they can see. "He's imaginary and he's my best friend. Mr. Goat comes with me to class and everything! Goats rock!. I have many pictures of him. Hold on let me get some more." Digging through her pockets she took out a picture of Mr. Goat laying down on a little bench at the beach. "This is Mr. Goat at the beach! He's getting a tan." Everyone rolled there eyes. Anne gave them one look and they all just stared at her.  
  
"And this!" She held up a picture of Mr. Goat in the middle of a disco floor. "Is Mr. Goat dancing in a 70's club. Doing the disco. Oh, and the girl next to him is. Mrs. Chicken, his best friend. But Mrs. Chicken hates me, and refuses to appear in anymore pictures. Her loss though." She continued on, and then grabbed another piece of paper.  
  
"This is Mr. Goat, eating ice cream with me, and as you can tell by the picture, he couldn't exactly get the ice cream into his mouth so it got all over his face and he had an ICE CREAM face." Laughing hysterically as she remembered that moment with Mr. Goat. She then snorted and then stopped laughing. "Anyway, Mr. Goat is the best friend ever and I love Mr. Goat a lot." She kissed the picture of the goat and walked back to her seat and sat back down. "Oh, and Mr. Goat says you should change your name Professor Giggles, because you always give him the Giggles. Get it?" She snorted. "Giggles? Haha?"  
  
Professor Giggles smiled. "Thank you Anne, for introducing us to Mr. Goat." Hm, I wonder what happened to her when she was a child? She really needs to talk to some person to help her with the goat thing. It's kind of scary. Actually it's really scary. More than scary. Petrifying.  
  
"Um, well I would like to say something." Shae said, she stood up and smiled brightly. "I like Orlando Bloom, and he's ultra hot. I like to eat hot Candies off his body." Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. "Oh, come on! I know you would want to! I mean who wouldn't?"  
  
"Sit down now, I don't want to get any images in my head thank you." Said the Professor. She watched Shae as she sat down. "Anyone else?"  
  
"I love Charmed." Carrie said quickly, she looked over at the Professor "It's the bets show! It really kicks ass. I mean, theres this boom! Then there is more action and fighting and drama and it's so good. The men in there are hot to. Eye Chauaua!" She finished talking and sat down. "oh and I'm Carrie, and I sang I will survive. Because, It's a hip song. I don't know what I'll sing next year!"  
  
"Seven Days." There was a slight whisper in the room, Whitney slowly stood up. "I'm obsessed with The Ring, I've watched it about 4000 times, I've memorized almost the whole movie. I want to be Samara, but I don't have her hair color. I'm going to dye it soon. I'm also obessed with Buffy which sadly is now over. I also like Weird Al. He is the drug man, he makes everyone laugh. I hate Clowns they are evil. Pure evil. Disgusting little gits." She smiled brightly and saluted and sat down again.  
  
After everyone was done, everyone exited the classroom in a hurry, they had to go their next class which was the worst class ever and was very boring. Courtney and Carrie slacked behind. They had some idea's of there own to how they wanted to make the class they all dreaded get canceled.  
  
"Hmm, are the Hogwarts double trouble duo back in business?" Carrie asked putting her hand out to shake Courtney's.  
  
"Hell, yeah!" she grabbed Carries hand and shook it, chuckling lightly. This was going to be one year that everyone would remember.  
  
"Mr. Grumpy Butt head has no clue what is coming for him." Courtney remarked as they slowly made there way into the classroom a ton of tricks up her and Carries sleeves.  
  
TBC in Chapter 3 in which is going to be named "Carrie and Courtney stir up trouble." 


	4. Courtney and Carrie stir up trouble!

HPB turns into Hogwarts. Written By: Whitney N. (Sk8r Girl) Written by: Whitney N. (Sk8r Girl)  
  
Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore Rachel Greene- Meiko Sarah Greene- Malila_Anne. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know and I will remove you out of the story or if you want me to change your last name. Then let me know!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 4: Courtney and Carrie stir up trouble!  
  
Everyone walked inside the classroom, the most boring class in the world "History" they would all like it more if they had a better teacher, but they had the worst and scariest teacher in the world. Mr. Hollow, but everyone referred to him as "Mr. Meanie Butthead teacher."  
  
"Now class sit down and shut up and no talking." Mr. Hollow said, as he pointed at the table. His hands shook as he pointed.  
  
The students all mumbled under there breaths and took a seat down in there chairs. Ashley sat down in the last row, in the corner, she had her book out next to her, and a pad of paper to take notes like always. Though notes were barely ever needed in this class. She knew that you weren't even allowed to move, or breath for that matter.  
  
Whitney sat down next to her friend Sarah Greene who was in her House and in her year. They both giggled lightly, but then they stopped after getting the 'evil eye' from Mr. Hollow. Sarah put her hands in her lap, and looked out the window at the bright shining sun. A very happy day, it was a very happy day. She loved happy days. Hated sad days.  
  
"Okay, today we are going to be learning about the past wizards that once came here."  
  
Courtney and Carrie slowly walked in, they were late as usual, but this time they had a purpose. Courtney sat down in the front row, and Carrie sat down next to her.  
  
"Um, Well look who finally decided to show up on time. Courtney and Carrie the late to class all the time duo." Mr. Hollow said sarcasticly. "If you are late one more time, I will send you to Lissy and you will be de- prefected." Threatened Mr. Hollow.  
  
Rachel Greene who was in the back slowly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Rachel?"  
  
"Um, excuse me, I don't think you have that power to make them not a prefect. For, only Lissy can do that, and I don't think you look like Lissy."  
  
"Amen." Sarah said quietly not wanting to be heard.  
  
"Well look what we have got here a smart mouth." Mr. Hollow walked down the first row, stopping in front of Rachel he pressed his palms against the table, glaring at her.  
  
Rachel didn't say anything, just glared back she knew that no teacher could out-wit her in the staring contest, she always won. Leaning forward she smirked and looked up at the obvious things he could not see. "Sorry. I'll never do it again."  
  
Courtney slowly stood up and looked at the bucket that was attached to with a string, smirking, the bucket was filled with pudding, apple chunks and cinnamon, all were very sticky and very old. Smiling brightly she pulled on the string and the bucket tipped over hitting Mr. Hollow straight on the head.  
  
"Yes!" Courtney said, making her hand a fist and pulling it down to make a little dance move for her little victory.  
  
A shocked looked appeared on Mr. Hollow's face as some of the apple chunks slid down his face and onto the floor. He looked very angry and glared over at Courtney.  
  
"Do you, Miss Courtney think this is funny? Having all this stuff on me?"  
  
"Do you think it's funny Miss Courtney?" Mocked Courtney who was doing the same standing stance that Mr. Hollow was doing.  
  
"Are you mimicing me?!"  
  
"Are you mimicing me?" Courtney responded.  
  
Carrie who was still sitting down reached down inside the desk and passed down balloons that were filled up with water and shaving cream to everyone in her row. Then passed the bag up to Shae who passed them down to everyone in that row, then Shae passed the bag to Ashley who passed down the rest. Everyone was holding a balloon waiting for Carries signal to shoot at Mr. Hollow.  
  
Mr. Hollow glared harder at Courtney and it looked as if Mr. Hollow's eyes were going to pop out of his head. His vain was pulsing so hard that you could see it and his skin was very red even though you couldn't see it since he was covered in food.  
  
"Ready!" Screamed Carrie, which made Mr. Hollow turn around quickly to look at Carrie.  
  
"AIM!" Anne yelled who stood up. Hiding her balloon behind her back.  
  
Everyone stood up from there seats hiding their balloons behind their backs so Mr. Hollow could not see. Carrie had the biggest smirk on her face, it was so big you would have thought it would have gone off her face.  
  
"FIRE" Carrie said, which was the signal. Just then, all these shaving cream and water filled balloons were thrown at the Mr. Hollow and they all hit him dead on.  
  
He then tried to run out of the class room, but Courtney stopped him and shook her finger. "Uh-uh-uh. Tsk. Tsk tsk. Trying to leave class early huh?" she then looked over at Carrie and extended her hand.  
  
Carrie, grabbed the shaving cream, and threw it at Courtney. She caught it and then sprayed it in the teachers face, causing the teacher to back up into a big huge vase which held super glue in it, which fell onto his head making him all sticky.  
  
"THE FEATHERS" Courtney said quickly, Sarah and Whitney nodded grabbing the big bucket of feathers.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sarah said, making the bucket float, she floated it over to Mr. Hollow and tipped it and the feathers were all over him, making him look like a chicken.  
  
"BAC. BAC!" Anne said making little chicken noises and flapping her arms like a chicken.  
  
"THE POWER OF JOHNNY DEPP WAS HERE." Courtney said triumphantly, she then grabbed a chair that had super glue on it and sat him down on it. "Now, Carrie and I want to teach you our way of history. And that involves a song and you are going to like it. Got it?" Courtney said coldly.  
  
Mr. Hollow just nodded, he was very angry and was definitely going to discuss this fiasco with Lissy, those two only caused trouble and they don't deserve to be at Hogwarts.  
  
Courtney smiled brightly and grabbed her wand and pretended it was a microphone and Carrie did the same, they stood back to back for a moment and then nodded slowly as the song started.  
  
[Carrie]:  
  
I was driving on the freeway in the fast lane  
  
With a rabid wolverine in my underwear  
  
When suddenly a guy behind me in the back seat  
  
Popped right up and cupped his hands across my eyes  
  
[Courtney]:  
  
I guessed, "Is it Uncle Frank or Cousin Louie?"  
  
"Is it Bob or Joe or Walter?"  
  
"Could it be Bill or Jim or Ed or Bernie or Steve?"  
  
I probably would have kept on guessing  
  
But about that time we crashed into the truck.  
  
[Carrie]:  
  
And as I'm laying bleeding there on the asphalt  
  
Finally I recognize the face of my hibachi dealer  
  
Who takes off his prosthetic lips and tells me.  
  
[Carrie and Courtney]:  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Black is white, up is down and short is long  
  
And everything you thought was just so  
  
Important doesn't matter  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Just forget the words and sing along  
  
All you need to understand is  
  
Everything you know is wrong.  
  
Everyone was giggling violently while they listened to Carrie and Courtney sing this humorous song. Whitney and Sarah were waving there hands in the air pretending they were holding lighters.  
  
[Courtney:]  
  
I was walkin' to the kitchen for some Golden Grahams  
  
When I accidentally stepped into an alternate dimension  
  
And soon I was abducted by some aliens from space  
  
Who kinda looked like Jamie Farr.  
  
[Carrie]:  
  
They sucked out my internal organs  
  
And they took some Polaroids  
  
And said I was a darn good sport  
  
And as a way of saying thank you  
  
They offered to transport me back to  
  
Any point in history that I would care to go  
  
[Courtney]:  
  
And so I had them send me back to last Thursday night  
  
So I could pay my phone bill on time  
  
Just then the floating disembodied head of  
  
Colonel Sanders started yelling  
  
[Courtney and Carrie]:  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Black is white, up is down and short is long  
  
And everything you thought was just so  
  
Important doesn't matter  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Just forget the words and sing along  
  
All you need to understand is  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Ashley who had exited just for a minute walked back inside the classroom, and blinked twice watching her two friends break out in song. Grabbing her book, she started to read it trying to hold back her laughter, but that didn't work. Shaking her head she started laughing and set the book down.  
  
[Carrie]:  
  
I was just about to mail a letter to my evil twin  
  
When I got a nasty papercut  
  
And, well, to make a long story short  
  
It got infected and I died  
  
[Courtney]  
  
So now I'm up in heaven with St. Peter  
  
By the pearly gates  
  
And it's obvious he doesn't like  
  
The Nehru jacket that I'm wearing  
  
He tells me that they've got a dress code.  
  
[Carrie]  
  
Well, he lets me into heaven anyway  
  
But I get the room next to the noisy ice machine  
  
For all eternity  
  
And every day he runs by screaming  
  
[Carrie and Courtney]:  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Black is white, up is down and short is long  
  
And everything you used to think was so important  
  
Doesn't really matter anymore  
  
Because the simple fact remains that  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Just forget the words and sing along  
  
All you need to understand is  
  
Everything you know is wrong  
  
Everything you know is wrong.  
  
The song ended, and everyone applauded violently for Courtney and Carrie. Even Jamie who had thought they were acting very stupid was clapping she had to admit that the song actually was pretty catchy. Maybe if she sucked up to Courtney, then she could get out of detention.  
  
Carrie and Courtney bowed, twice and chuckled.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! We're here till next year!" Anne said out of the blue, she was drawing her goat clapping hands while Courtney and Carrie danced. "I'm Courtney and Carries manager and I speak for them! So! The Goat says 'Rock on man. Rock on.'" Anne smiled and shook her head, she continued to draw.  
  
"YOU! And YOU" Mr. Hollow pointed violently at Carrie and Courtney. "ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE." Mr. Hollow then quickly tried to stand up from the super glue and when he did, the back of his pants ripped. He quickly covered his backside with both of his hands turning a bright red.  
  
Everyone started cracking up. Whitney and Sarah were so red from laughing so hard that they looked like a red tomato, everyone did. Standing up, they gave another applaud to Courtney and Carrie the double trouble duo that will always be remembered at Hogwarts.  
  
Mr. Hollow ran out of the classroom, and when he did all the students in the hall all stopped and looked at Mr. Hollow as he rushed past them all. Lissy who was drinking a cup of butterbeer was walking down the hall when she saw Mr. Hollow pass by her, she dropped her cup, and it splattered all over the floor.  
  
"ERIC HOLLOW! What in tarnation are you doing walking around with half ripped pants?! Do you think this is funny?"  
  
"Ask Courtney Marketa and Carrie Bellevedere." He pointed towards where his class was and continued walking to his office.  
  
Lissy frowned, but had to chuckle a bit, Courtney and Carrie always played tricks on teachers and got themselves into trouble but they were great students and helped people at the same time. Walking towards the classroom, she took a step inside and looked around at the classroom which was a mess.  
  
"Hmm, I see this room is surely a mess. And oh look that's part of Mr. Hollow's pants. Mhm, I see. Okay, well class is dismissed." Lissy said slowly. Everyone quickly ran out of the classroom, Carrie and Courtney were about to walk out.  
  
"Um, Courtney. . . and Carrie. Can you please stay for a minute, I need to talk to you two."  
  
Courtney had a worried look on her face and prayed. "By the power of Johnny Depp please can we not be in trouble please. Love you always Johnny. Amen."  
  
Carrie and Courtney slowly walked over to Lissy, hoping that they were not in trouble. Lissy however was not planning on punishing them. She started cracking up.  
  
"Well, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes." Carrie responded quietly.  
  
"good job." Lissy said truthfully, Not really liking the teacher anyway, she was glad that someone did something to him.  
  
"Thank you, dude! I thought we were going to be in so much trouble." Courtney said quickly. "My prayers were answered."  
  
TBC in Chapter 5. 


	5. Penguins and loads of sugar

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
~*  
  
Chapter 5: Penguins and Loads of Sugar.  
  
Meagan a Slytherin third year sat down in the great hall, she held seven cards in her hand. Across from her sat her friend Kaylan who was in Ravenclaw and was a 4th year.  
  
"Do you have a Queen of hearts?" Asked Kaylan.  
  
"Nope. Get a life." Meagan said laughing. They had changed the words to Go fish to get a life, it seemed amusing but whenever someone watched the person thought they were insulting eachother.  
  
The game continued on for a couple more hours and soon they got up and left.  
  
~*  
  
"HAPPY! HAPPY JOY JOY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY!" Screamed Sarah who was in the Gryffindor girls dormitory jumping up and down on her bed. Her ponytail flying up in the air every time she jumped.  
  
Rachel Greene who was down in the common room doing her homework slowly walked into her sisters dorm and dropped all her homework it sliding all over the floor. A blank expression was on her face. Turning around slowly she exited pretending she never saw a thing.  
  
Claire Parker walked in carrying a bunch of Roswell posters and placed them on her bed. Jumping up on it, she grabbed one poster and taped it to the wall, and then taped all the other posters everywhere around her dorm.  
  
"Hmm. Just like home. Roswell filled goodness."  
  
Sighing contently she laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes for a few moments she re-opened them only to find Whitney in her face.  
  
"ACK! CLOSE UP." Claire said quickly.  
  
"HI CLAIRE! I LIKE BUTTERFLIES AND BIG CHEAP WATERBALLOONS! We all SCREAM IN THE hollowed nights screaming YIPPIE YI YO KIYAY! YEEHHAAAA Look at me I AM A COWGIRL" Whitney then jumped off of Claire's bed and ran over to Sarah, and jumped on the bed.  
  
Sarah then grabbed a carton of sugar and put it to her lips and started to drink it all in. Giggling insanely while she swallowed down the sugar. She then stopped drinking it and handed it to Whitney.  
  
"Take a sip dear buddy of mine. We should pass this along to all Gryffindors, and maybe some other people."  
  
Whitney nodded and took a sip. She then pulled it away and jumped off her bed. She saluted to Sarah.  
  
"I am going to go make people drink this. Yummylicious sugar." She exited the Dorm room and walked down to the common room to find Carrie yelling at a wall.  
  
"IT IS VERY. And I mean VERY rude to just run into me like that! You know you should wait for me to at least pass by you before you start running like that."  
  
There was a pause. Carrie sounded even more furious.  
  
"DON'T BACK TALK ME! You know what! We're not friends anymore. No way Hosea!." She folded her arms and looked away, and made a Humph noise. Then she walked over to the couch and sat down. "stupid Wall."  
  
Whitney sat down next to Carrie and showed her some of the sugar. A smile was plastered on her face.  
  
"Want some Harrie Carrie?"  
  
"Is that. . . what I think it is?" Carrie asked excitedly. Looking at the bottle and the stuff that was inside. "SUGAR!" she then took the carton from Whitney and took a long sip of it, and then swallowed it. "Mm. Suuugarrrr!" standing off the couch she then ran out of the Gryffindor Common room and into the halls of Hogwarts screaming  
  
"I AM A CHARMED ONE! I AM PIPER HALLIWELL HEAR ME RAWR."  
  
Whitney blinked twice, and then started to crack up laughing she then walked outside the Gryffindor house area, and walked down the halls in search of her other friends that would be wondering around the halls.  
  
"Arr. who be it?" Asked a voice that was trying to sound like a pirate, a wand was poked out of the shadow and pointed at Whitney's neck.  
  
"It's Whitney, Mrs. Depp."  
  
The figure stepped out from the shadows, she wore a pirate's hat, and her robes were all covered in dirt from having a pretend fight with a house elf in the kitchen.  
  
"How goes it?"  
  
"It goes well. How about you?"  
  
"Same, I got in a fight with Dobby because Dobby refused to call me Mrs. Depp. But I forgive Dobby event though he didn't apologize."  
  
"Oh. I see. Do you want some yummylicious sugar that is good for your tummies soul?"  
  
"Sure! But, Johnny Depp is yummylicious for the whole soul. Don't argue with me about that because I am always right." Courtney stuck out her tongue, and then snatched the sugar from Whitney and took a long deep sip of the sugar, drinking it all.  
  
Tossing the little carton to the side she giggled insanely. "JOHNNY DEPP HERE JOHNNY DEPP THERE JOHNNY DEPP IS EVERYWHERE! IN THE LAUNDRY BASKET IN MY ROOM. IN THE COMMON ROOM. OH Johnny I love Johnny."  
  
"Oh.great." Mumbled Whitney she looked around quickly trying to find a way to escape hearing the whole how much Courtney loves Johnny Depp speech again. "Well look at the time. I have to go meet Sarah outside. Bye!" Whitney waved quickly and ran off.  
  
"HEY! HEY! GET YOUR GRYFFINDORIAN BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT. FOR I, COURTNEY DEPP COMMANDS YOU TOO!" She started to stomp her feet, and then she folded her arms. "JOHNNY DEPP HATER!" turning around she started to walk towards the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Um. Courtney, may I ask what happened to the original portrait for Slytherin?" Meg asked, she had been standing in front of the portrait for a good long hour or so. Looking over at Courtney she awaited her answer.  
  
"Oh. I changed it to my husband. Johnny Depp isn't it wonderful. It even talks to me. Watch." Courtney said excitedly she clapped her hands twice.  
  
"Hello, I'm Johnny Depp. My wife is Courtney Depp."  
  
Courtney giggled and pushed some of her strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Courtney is the best. She makes me want to do my best in my movies."  
  
Megs mouth dropped open. Courtney really did like Johnny Depp, and was very obsessed. Meg folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I love Courtney, she's a Slytherin Prefect and super sexy."  
  
Courtney blushed and mumbled the password, the portrait opened and Meg walked inside, before Courtney walked inside she kissed the portrait and then entered in the common room to find Meg looking around the common room.  
  
"You changed the room. The whole common room."  
  
"Yeah! I know isn't it great?"  
  
"It's Johnny Depp style."  
  
"Well duh! Johnny Depp is my honey." Nodding proudly she looked up at all the posters.  
  
"Courtney you are obsessed with him."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am in love with him."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Ms. Marketa." Snickered Meg, who then was pegged with a plastic sword.  
  
"DEPP. COURTNEY DEPP." Corrected Courtney.  
  
"Right."  
  
Meg rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs to her dorm, in fear that Courtney will burst out into the long I Love Johnny, Johnny is my life speech.  
  
Courtney frowned, she didn't understand why no one would want to listen to her speech. Shaking her head she plopped down on the couch and looked up at the poster of Johnny that was pretending to have a sword fight. Scratching her chin, she thought I wonder if Ash ever got my owl.  
  
***  
  
Ashley was sitting in front of the window, writing down in her diary, she had been keeping one ever since she had come to Hogwarts. Biting the pen slightly she then continued to write.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was a fun filled exciting day, Carrie and Courtney decided to pull there pranks on Mr. Hallow I think they scared him away. I didn't like him very much so I don't really care that he left. But it seems every teacher that comes onto History class, no one likes so Carrie and Courtney decide to team up and get themselves into trouble. But, you gotta love them for it. I was just watching Whitney and Sarah jump off a little tree stump, I think they're trying to fly. But I think gravity is keeping them down. They could use a broom, but I don't think they are thinking about that obvious thing at the moment. Maybe they're drunk off of butterbeer or possibly sniffed something. Hm. Who knows. Anyway! I must get going now, I have homework to do. As you know, I actually want to pass. See you..  
  
With love, Ashley.  
  
Just then an owl banged hard into Ashley's window, she let out a startled scream and looked at the owl. Laughing to herself she opened up the window and let the owl in. She could tell it was Courtney's for it had a number 3 attached to it.  
  
"Hello Johnny Depp number three. Did you ever learn to fly? Or did you just take a wing at it and see if you could do it?" She took the letter from the owl and opened it.  
  
The owl cooed slightly and stared up at Ashley with its big brown eyes.  
  
Ar! Hello there MATEY,  
  
Carrie and I were wondering if you wanted to sneak out of Hogwarts tonight with us. We know it would be so much fun, we would be meeting at the hut which is by the forbidden forest after its time to get into bed. We hope you can come, we don't want to be Ashley-less. You wouldn't know what you are missing if you didn't come. Please respond either with a yes or a no.  
  
Hugs, The Corkster.  
  
Ashley chuckled, grabbing a quill and a piece of paper, she wrote down in response.  
  
Corky,  
  
Of course I will come! I would love to. We have to be careful though you know Filch he catches us and we are in big trouble and we could get expelled or suspended or something. Don't want that to happen. Anyway, I'll meet you by the hut. See you then. Tell your bird Johnny Depp number three that he needs flying lessons.  
  
Hugs, Ashley  
  
Smiling, she gave the owl the note, and then re-opened the door, she then watched as the owl flew out of the window it first started falling towards the ground. Closing the window she made sure the owl flew to where it was headed okay. Shaking her head she then walked to her bed and plopped down on it. Tonight was going to be another eventful night.  
  
TBC. Chapter 6 is to be called: "A Midnight run out of Hogwarts." 


	6. A Midnight Run out of Hogwarts

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 6: A Midnight Run Out Of Hogwarts  
  
It was time for everyone to get into there common rooms and go to bed or  
  
study or do there homework. Courtney stood outside of the Slytherin common  
  
room, waiting until all the Slytherins in her house were inside. Frowning  
  
she noticed one of the Slytherins was missing, Meg. Sighing she leaned  
  
against the wall and waited.  
  
Kaylan and Meg slowly walked to the Ravenclaw common room, Meg was hiding  
  
behind Kaylan pretending that she was invisible so Ashley couldn't see her  
  
when she entered the common room. But all failed, and Ashley caught her.  
  
"But please Ashley! I want to stay with Kaylan! She's my friend."  
  
"No buts, you should be getting to your house common room, you could get in  
  
a lot of trouble from Filch, and get in detention."  
  
"Puh-lease Ashley! I'll do anything! ANYTHING." Meg said, she was really  
  
going to try her hardest to let Ashley just let her in the Ravenclaw Common  
  
room just for a tiny bit.  
  
"Anything?" Ashley asked, she rubbed her hands together. "Okay, fine. But  
  
when I tell you to, you are going to go out, and distract Filch deal?"  
  
"Well. I don't know."  
  
"Okay then I guess you'll have to go to the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Deal!" Meg said quickly, shaking Ashley's hand. She walked inside the  
  
common room with Ashley, and they both sat down on the couch looking at the  
  
cackling fire. Kaylan started passing out cards to Meg, and they played  
  
there game of get a life. Ashley watched them play, an amused look was on  
  
her face. She looked outside for a moment, in 10 minutes it would be time to  
  
go meet Carrie and Courtney.  
  
**  
  
Courtney sighed, she turned and walked into the Slytherin common room,  
  
something told her Meg was somewhere safe and not out getting hurt. She  
  
walked towards the window in the common room and looked outside, there were  
  
sure a lot of Dementors out tonight that probably wasn't a good sign. It's  
  
almost time, let's just hope no one gets caught.  
  
**  
  
Carrie had talked with Whitney and asked her to distract whoever walked by  
  
the common room so Carrie could get out to the hut. Whitney knew about the  
  
plan, but she promised not to tell and she kept her word on this. Carrie  
  
looked out at the window. Nodding she looked over at Whitney. Giving her the  
  
signal.  
  
Whitney ran out of the common room and out into the hallways and ran down  
  
them making as much noise as possible so all attention would be on her not  
  
on Carrie who then exited the common room and walked to where she could get  
  
outside.  
  
Ashley looked over at Meg and nodded her head, Meg and Ashley slowly walked  
  
outside of the Ravenclaw common room. Meg saw Filch and ran over to him to  
  
sing a very annoying song. Filch started to glare at her.  
  
"You are out of bed and my aren't we in trouble?"  
  
"You have no proof I am out of bed for all you know I could be a figment of  
  
your imagination. See, Poof me gone." She pretended she was gone. But Filch  
  
didn't by it. "Detention. For you missy."  
  
Ashley James quickly tiptoed outside, she owed Meg big time, perhaps she  
  
could get Meg out of detention. She ran along the grass, which tickled her  
  
feet, she then arrived at the Hut noticing Carrie and Courtney standing by  
  
it waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Ash." Courtney and Carrie said in unison.  
  
"Hey." Ashley responded. She folded her arms trying to stay warm.  
  
"We're going to have to walk through the forbidden forest, I brought my  
  
wand, and Carrie did to. What about you?" Asked the Slytherin Prefect.  
  
"Check." Ashley said, she took out her wand to show she had it and then put  
  
it back in her pocket.  
  
"We're going to go then." Carrie said slowly, she looked around slowly as  
  
the three prefects walked into the foggy forest.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ashley asked quietly, she remembered  
  
hearing stories about people who would never return from the forbidden  
  
forest. She clutched her wand slightly. Having second thoughts.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine." Carrie said, she had been through the forest a  
  
million times, you just had to know how everything worked which would be  
  
hard to do. Since it took her three years to figure everything out.  
  
"If you say so." Courtney said, normally she was all for adventures but this  
  
was one she wanted to do in the beginning but now she was having second  
  
thoughts. She walked next to Ashley, and looked around slowly.  
  
There was a noise rustling in the bushes, and then foot steps running behind  
  
them. Courtney turned around quickly and then clung to Ashley. "What. What  
  
was that?"  
  
Ashley looked behind her but she didn't see anything, she heard something  
  
though. Frowning, she was really having second doubts she could barely see  
  
the school they were so deep into the forest. Carrie stopped for a moment,  
  
which caused Ashley to bump into Carrie.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Carrie looked around slowly at the two paths that could be taken, she turned  
  
to the one on the left, and walked down the crunchy path, they stepped on  
  
leaves, and walked over tree trunks and cracked the wood sticks they walked  
  
upon.  
  
Ashley and Courtney were just a step behind Carrie, they were very careful  
  
not to fall or trip over any of the wood. When the got to the end of  
  
everything that could hurt them they quickly walked next to Carrie. Courtney  
  
looked towards her left to see if anything was going to come creeping out of  
  
the bushes. Ashley looked to her right while Carrie looked forward.  
  
"G-g-guys." Courtney said fearfully, she saw figures in the shadows walking  
  
slowly towards them, her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Yeah?" Carrie asked.  
  
"W-what's t-that?" Courtney pointed at the figures her hand shaking. She  
  
recognized them, but she wasn't sure if she was correct. Ashley looked  
  
towards where Courntey was pointing and she gasped.  
  
"Holy." That's all that Ashley could say.  
  
"RUN." Screamed Carrie, turning around she ran down the path, she knew  
  
another way to Hogwarts there was no way they were going to make it to the  
  
place they were destined to go.  
  
Courtney quickly followed Carrie, she was running out of fear which made her  
  
run faster than normal. She stumbled a bit, but she kept running.  
  
Ashley was running quickly but then she tripped over log and fell down. Dirt  
  
splattered all over her robes and her hair and face, and hands and legs.  
  
Courtney and Carrie turned around when they heard an 'ouch' come from behind  
  
them, they saw Ashley on the ground, the figures were getting awfully close,  
  
and there would be in no way Ashley could stand up and catch up with them.  
  
Courtney started walking forward.  
  
"Don't." Ashley said, she looked up at Courtney her eyes filled with fear  
  
and sadness. "Go, save yourself. I'll be fine." Her voice wasn't confident  
  
but she wanted to make sure they got out safely.  
  
Carrie nodded slowly she did not want to leave Ashley there, by herself but  
  
Ashley told them to and they always listened to Ashley. She grabbed  
  
Courtney.  
  
"But."  
  
"She's going to be fine. We have to go."  
  
Courtney started to run again with Carrie but looked back slowly, a tear  
  
trickled down her cheek, because she knew Ashley wasn't going to make it out  
  
with them. She and Carrie finally made it out of the forest and turned  
  
around to look, to see if they could see a figure come from the mist.  
  
**  
  
Meg walked back inside the Slytherin Common room again, and looked at the  
  
Johnny filled room, she chuckled a bit and took down everything of Johnny.  
  
She made it back to normal, and she then shrugged a bit and put all of  
  
Courtney's posters in front of Lauren's dorm and said wrote on a piece of  
  
paper "Johnny Depp is better than Clay Aiken." She couldn't wait to hear  
  
Lauren scream and say Clay Aiken is way better. Everything in the Common  
  
room was back to normal. But she hung up a picture of Will Turner and Jack  
  
Sparrow in the common room so at least both of them were hanging up.  
  
**  
  
Annie hugged her goat picture, and then placed it on the wall where she put  
  
all her goat pictures in her dorm. She clapped her hands twice, proud of her  
  
work, and proud of her goat.  
  
"OH! I love you Mr. Goat."  
  
**  
  
Ashley got up again, and tried to run, but 4 hands grabbed her and she fell  
  
against a log, and her world went black.  
  
TBC 


	7. Escaping The Darkness

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 7-Escaping the Darkness  
  
Carrie and Courtney stopped and turned around and waited to see if Ashley was coming out. Courtney was hunched over her hands on her knee's as she was catching her breath, she looked into the forbidden forest scared and worried for her best friend. Carrie in the same position as Courtney looked at the forest then over at Courtney.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"It's all my fault." Courtney answered and said quietly.  
  
Lissy who had seen Carrie and Courtney run out of the Forbidden forest walked slowly over to them. She didn't look angry, or upset with them.  
  
"What were you running from?"  
  
"W-w-we were in the Forbidden Forest." Carrie explained, she saw Lissy raise an eyebrow.  
  
"You know that Is against the rules." Lissy pointed out softly, her voice didn't sound angry or upset. It sounded patient, kind and soft.  
  
"We know, b-but we were just going to go out and have fun, Ash, Carrie and I, a-a-and these t-t-things c-came out of no where and. and Ashley never came out." Courtney said, her whole body was shaking, this was all her fault. She should have never invited Ashley.  
  
"Ashley? She never came out? Perhaps you could tell me what these things looked like. If you caught a glimpse of them." Lissy said, she frowned a bit. It was a 1/1000 chance that someone would make it out of the forbidden forest alive if there are creatures that hurt people in there.  
  
"They were . scary. I-i. really don't remember what they look like. Ma'am. They had a black overcoat thing on.like Dementors but they weren't them. They were like . you know who, but it wasn't him because there were groups of them. You could see there hands, they had sharp claws, and there skin was bubbled and burned they floated like Dementors but they couldn't be. Way to fast." Courtney tried to explain. Carrie just nodded slowly.  
  
"Hmm, those must be the new magical evil creatures that have been killing other students at other schools. Did you hear them say anything?" Lissy asked, she needed all the information she could get so that she could contact the Ministry of Magic right away. She did not want to loose a prefect or a student or any students for that matter.  
  
"Th-they were s-s-saying. something like." Courtney closed her eyes as she tried to remember, scratching her chin for a moment she then looked at the ground. "They said.homo -inis immolo. Or. something like that."  
  
Lissy frowned she knew exactly what that meant, she sighed and turned around. "Come, you two must go back to your common rooms while I contact the Ministry if anyone asks you why you are out, don't answer them. I'm going to talk with the teachers tomorrow. Don't worry, you are not in detention you did plenty to help us."  
  
Carrie and Courtney nodded slowly, they both walked to where there common rooms were located. Carrie hugged Courtney tightly, and then pulled away.  
  
"She's going to be okay." Carrie said, she was trying to cheer Courtney up and herself up. But truthfully she did not know how Ashley was going to be.  
  
"She has to be." Courtney said. Shaking her head she turned around and started to walk towards her common room. Courtney entered the common room and looked up at the normal looking room no Johnny posters except for the one Meg hung up. Walking up the stairs to her dorm, she entered inside it. Looking at everyone they were asleep.  
  
She plopped herself on her bed and curled up in a ball, her eyes were a bit misty. She looked like she was about to cry. Closing her eye she remembered the first time she met Ashley  
  
###  
  
Courtney ran out of hogwarts and threw herself on the grass, she was a first year at Hogwarts at the time and she hated it, no one wanted to be her friend, she started to cry and covered her face. Everyone was really mean to her even the Slytherins in her house.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Ashley asked quietly, she being a first year also didn't have any friends yet. She slowly approached Courtney a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I hate it here. No one wants to be my friend everyone is mean to me.I want to go home." Courtney said through her tears.  
  
"I don't have friends either." Ashley admitted, she sat down next to Courtney and smiled at her. "But don't hate it here, and don't go home. Because, I want to be your friend. Even though you are in Slytherin you seem pretty nice."  
  
Courtney wiped her tears away from her cheeks and sniffled a bit. "Really? You want to be my friend?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay." Courtney said happily, she stood up slowly and helped her newly found friend up.  
  
Ashley stood up and smiled, and looked down towards Hogwarts. A grin was on her face.  
  
"Betcha can't beat me to the great hall in a race."  
  
"Bet I can." Courtney said quickly.  
  
"Ready set..go." Ashley said, they both started running as hard as they could. A laugh escaped Ashley's lips as she ran. Courtney who was just a step ahead of Ashley, laughed and stopped once she got to the great hall.  
  
"I beat you I beat you."  
  
"Good game." Ashley said, taking Courtney's hand and shaking it. "You're a pretty good runner."  
  
Courtney smiled "Thank you, so are you. Haven't seen anyone here run that fast."  
  
Ashley smiled, and walked inside, Courtney followed in behind her. They both slowly made there way over to a table not caring about the whole Slytherin and Ravenclaw being friends thing.  
  
"I never asked you your name, so what is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
"It's Courtney. I'm Courtney Marketa."  
  
"Nice to meet you Courtney and good to be your friend. I'm Ashley James."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ashley. Can I call you Ash? I really like your name. It goes good with your last name."  
  
"Thanks" Ashley smiled. "Yes, you can call me Ash. I wouldn't mind a lot of people call me that all the time."  
  
"Okay then, Ash it is."  
  
Carrie and Stacie and Shae walked in the great hall and were in search of finding a table that they could be seated at. Looking over at Ashley and Courtney they noticed that there was room for them. Walking over to the table they took a seat.  
  
"Mind if we sit here?" Carrie asked.  
  
"No, not a problem." Ashley and Courtney said in unison.  
  
"I'm Carrie."  
  
"I'm Shae!" Shae said as she munched on some food.  
  
"Who am I again?" Stacie asked, she looked over at Carrie.  
  
"Your Stacie."  
  
"Oh! Right, I'm Stacie. I'm in Slytherin."  
  
"Me too." Courtney said quickly, she then stuffed her face in the food.  
  
"Want to be friends?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Sure." Courtney said through a mouth full.  
  
"Yeah!" Ashley said, she giggled insanely, and shook everyone's hands.  
  
###  
  
Courtney smiled lightly tears were still rolling down her cheeks, she opened up her eyes and looked out the window for just a split second. Come on Ashley, escape do something. Please don't be dead.  
  
***  
  
Carrie stood by the window and she looked outside, waiting for Ashley to exit the forbidden forest. She wasn't going to leave that window until she at least saw something come out of the forest. The night had gone by so quickly, what was supposed to be fun turned out to be a total nightmare. Shaking her head, she looked sadly up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you Ashley?" Carrie asked quietly, she then quickly ran up the stairs to her dorm, and ran to that window to look outside.  
  
**  
  
Ashley slowly came back to being concsious, she stirred a bit and looked around slowly, the cave was dark brown, and damp, it was very cold. It didn't look to homey, she looked at some candles that were dimly lit. Only lighting up some of the area.  
  
"homo -inis immolo." She heard whispers of the creatures, she slowly saw them, they blended in with the shadows.  
  
What do they mean? Homo-inis immolo? I don't understand the language, I know it's Latin at least I think it is. She tried to move, but she couldn't, she looked up, her hands were tied to the wall by chains, her legs were also chained so she had no way of defending herself if anything should happen.  
  
The demoness slowly floated over to Ashley, a blade was in her hand, she didn't say anything to her. Her body was covered in a black outfit and she wore a hood that covered her face and a mask, you could hear her raspy breathing.  
  
"W-w." Ashley stammered, she didn't say anything to afraid to, she looked over at the blade, and then at the demoness then at the blade again.  
  
The Demoness slowly brought the blade to Ashley's stomach and scraped it, bringing the knife up to the Demoness's face it looked at it slowly, it then looked over at Ashley.  
  
Ashley jumped slightly at the feel of the blade scraping her stomach and then winced once the feeling of the pain slowly sunk in. Her stomach hurt, she wanted to stop the bleeding and to do something to less the pain but she couldn't. The pain just got worse, tears started to appear in her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. Someone save me. Please. Anyone. I don't care who.  
  
The Demoness could read her thoughts and she slowly started to speak through her raspy voice.  
  
"No one is going to save you. No one wants to save you."  
  
"You lie." Ashley said through clenched teeth, trying to ignore the pain but she just couldn't.  
  
The Demoness gripped her hands tightly on Ashley's shoulders, and she squeezed them. It felt as if the Demoness could crush her bones, but they didn't.  
  
Ashley winced again. "But I-its t-true my friends will s-s-save me."  
  
"What friends? They're not here yet."  
  
Ashley looked down, her friends had not come back to save her, but she told them to go on without her. Shaking her head, she tried to get herself un- chained but it wasn't working.  
  
The Demoness slapped Ashley in the face, glaring at her through the mask.  
  
"How dare you try to escape me!" Her voice roared in anger, she clenched the blade tightly. "If it weren't for the boss's orders you would be DEAD."  
  
Ashley yelped slightly and glared angrily at the demoness, she was still in pain, she looked down at her stomach which was bleeding, and then up at the demon.  
  
"You think that hurt? Haha. Wait till later. Then you will really be hurting." Chuckling The Demoness turned around walked out of the little room and to somewhere else.  
  
Ashley started to cry again, she could feel the blood trickling from her stomach, and it was hurting and she wanted to at least stop the bleeding. Trying to move around to see if she could loosen up the chains but it was no use she could not.  
  
Help. please. Ashley thought in her head, she closed her eyes tightly trying to not concentrate on anything but escaping.  
  
**  
  
Courtney woke up screaming "NO ASHLEY", her hands covered her face as her whole body shook, she had the worst dream. She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth trying to ignore the pictures in her head, but they just came back and she started to cry.  
  
"Courtney?" Iris asked, she had been awoken by the screaming, jumping off of her bed she walked over to Courtney and looked down at her. Getting no response she shook Courtney a bit.  
  
"Courtney?"  
  
"What happened?" Sara asked, she had been reading and ran in when she heard the screams. Frowning she saw it was Courtney who was having the problem, and she knew what happened with Ashley. "I'm going to go get Lissy."  
  
Sara then ran out of the dorm, and out of Slytherin and to Lissy's office. She mumbled the password and took a step inside, once she walked up the stairs to the office she ran over to her desk. "Lissy, Courtney woke up screaming something about Ashley and she's really upset, now I don't think this is just because of what happened. I think Courtney."  
  
"You think Courtney can tell what's going on?" Lissy completed the sentence, she nodded slowly and stood up. "Perhaps she does, it is said when two friends become really close they can tell how they feel, and can feel what they feel. Pain, happiness, and sadness. Perhaps or just maybe Courtney has a connection with Ashley."  
  
"Exactly." Sara said, she was pretty smart in this area and knew about connections, frowning though she looked over at Lissy. "Do you think Ashley is going to be okay?"  
  
"I truthfully don't know. But from what Courtney told me about what they said, it's in Latin, I don't think she will be."  
  
TBC in Chapter 8.  
  
Sorry for such a chapter that is not funny, I told you I would be entering the plot just about now, but it will lighten up perhaps in the next 2 chapters or so. Right now it's going to be serious, I hope you guys stay and read it still. Please read it still, if anyone is confused with the story PM Me. Anyway thanks for reading. 


	8. Broken Silence

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story. WARNING: There might be some Violence in this part, if you don't like violence than I advice you not to read it. Furthermore, the violence will probably only be for Chapter 9 and Chapter 10!!!.  
  
** Chapter 8: Broken Silence  
  
Courtney after 10 minutes of insisting she didn't need to go see Lissy finally agreed to go see the Headmistress. When she walked inside the office, she sat down on a brown chair and looked down at the ground.  
  
Lissy looked up at Sara and Iris and gave them a slight nod telling them that they were excused and could go back to their dorms, once they exited Lissy turned her attention back to Courtney.  
  
"I hear from Sara, that you had a dream about Ashley, care to share it with me?"  
  
Courtney opened her mouth to say something but then she closed it. Being a bit hesitant she fiddled with her thumbs just for a moment. Then she finally spoke.  
  
"Yes, I had a dream about Ashley, but it could be just a dream, but then again it was way to real."  
  
Lissy nodded slowly, and waited for Courtney to tell her the dream she had. Grabbing a paper and a pen, she was going to write some notes down and then do some research to see if what she suspected was correct.  
  
"It started off with this big black figure, I think it was wearing a cloak, she was carrying a blade, she said something to Ashley but it couldn't understand what." Courtney paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "T- the f-figure cut. Ashley's stomach." She winced for a moment. "She was in pain," Tears started to form in Courtney's eyes as she looked up at Lissy. "It's all my fault. My fault."  
  
Lissy frowned, she shook her head slowly and stopped writing her notes, and looked at Courtney. "None of this is your fault." There was a long pause for a moment.  
  
"We'll get her back,"  
  
Courtney who looked down at the ground for a moment looked back up at Lissy. A tint of hope was in her eyes as she smiled lightly.  
  
"Firstly, Courtney, I am suspecting that you have a connection with Ashley which could be a lot of help to where we can get Ashley free and save her. It seems you know what happens in dreams, soon for all we could know. you could hear her thoughts, but that takes a lot. When you have dreams about what's going on, I want you to write them down and give them to me." Her voice sounded serious, after she got a nod she spoke again. "And if you start feeling pain, come to me immediately."  
  
Courtney once again nodded slowly, she stood up and was about to turn around when Lissy said something.  
  
"Courtney, I just wanted you to know."  
  
Courtney turned around to look at Lissy; her full on attention was on her. Then again, Courtney had high respect for Lissy and would listen to the Headmistress no matter what.  
  
"It's not your fault and don't blame yourself, it won't help any. I want you to talk to Whitney or Meagan about what you heard. Whitney does well with Latin words sometimes, and Meg helps her look up stuff. I'd do it myself but I have a meeting with the Ministry of Magic and some other school that I forgot the name of." Lissy smiled, and then looked back down at her paper, and wrote more stuff down.  
  
Courtney nodded and smiled, I'll talk to Whitney and Meg in the morning, it's awfully late, and I know that it will be morning very soon. Ashley I hope you are okay. She exited the office, and walked back to her common room and walked up the stairs to her dorm, and walked over to her bed. Looking around the darkened room, everyone in her dorm had fallen asleep. A smile crept across her lips as she looked over at a picture of all the prefects making funny faces. Lying down on her bed she closed her eyes and drifted off into her deep slumber.  
  
** Meanwhile.  
  
Ashley had been chained against the wall for numerous hours, her muscles were aching she longed to sit down, she was to scared to sleep and to weak to actually move. Her eyes looked around slowly to see if anyone was coming, or to see if she could see any of the Demoness's. She tried to pull at the chains but since her arms were weak her arms barely moved.  
  
"Awe, Is poor Little Ashley tired?" Mocked Temperance a Demoness who was second in power.  
  
Ashley glared angrily at Temperance; didn't they ever know not to bug a human if they hadn't gotten any sleep? Thinking for a moment that Temperance probably didn't since demons tend to be stupid about these things.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out. Oh wait what's your name again?"  
  
"Temperance."  
  
Ashley who was tired let out a little laugh, who in the world would name a Demon temperance but then again it was a small world, and Demons had sad and scary names. Her brow furrowed a bit as she sensed the Demons anger.  
  
"I know what your thinking Ashley, and I think you should never think such bad thoughts about me, or the others. You should be thankful that you aren't dead yet. Not that we are allowed to kill you anyway, because you and some of the others are needed."  
  
Ashley shook her head and made a stern and angry look.  
  
"You'll get to no one without getting through me, and to get to them, you'll have to kill me first. They're probably all out there knowing that you have captured me. Lissy always finds these things out, mind you, that you probably be dead."  
  
Temperance slapped Ashley in the face and glared angrily at her. But then she staggered back a bit hearing the name 'Lissy' she had heard of this 'Lissy' and knew that a lot of demons had feared her.  
  
"Lissy? As in.. L-Lissy. Armeleneo Lissy?" Temperance asked, trying to catch up with what Ashley was saying, Demons tended to be slow on understanding some of the things people told them.  
  
"The one and only." Ashley responded.  
  
"She doesn't even know about us right now, though we do fear her, she hasn't scared us yet."  
  
"But she will, and boy will I feel sorry for you." Ashley spat angrily.  
  
Temperance frowned, she didn't like how Ashley was being so mean to her, The burns on her arm started to boil, and her breathing became raspy.  
  
"Foolish Ashley, you are so foolish." Temperance grabbed Ashley's chin which was faced down and quickly Jerked it up to face her, and gripped it tightly.  
  
Ashley winced slightly, and glared angrily at Temperance and gathered up her saliva and spat in the Demoness's face. Temperance scowled and wiped away the spit from her mask.  
  
"You will regret that." Temperance scowled under her breath, she turned around and then left Ashley to be alone again.  
  
Ashley closed her eyes and tried to picture herself back at Hogwarts safe and having fun with all her friends. Her stomach still hurt, the bleeding had finally stopped but it was infected and it made her stomach sore.  
  
***  
  
The Next Day. ( Hurrah next day, rejoice it's the next day. Throw a party.)  
  
Anne who had been sleeping in the common room, slowly woke up, stretching a bit she walked over to where her pictures of Mr. Goat were, and saw they weren't there.  
  
"Mr. Goat?! Mr. GOAT?!" Anne screamed, she looked around frantically, crawling on all floors on the ground trying to find her goat. Just recently her Goat had been depressed because of the recent events with Ashley and all.  
  
"Are you looking for these?" Sarah said excitedly as she held up all the pictures of Mr. Goat.  
  
"Yes! Gimmie them!"  
  
"No! It's Mr. Goat's fault! He caused this! He's the evil doer behind this all!"  
  
Anne had a very angry look on her face and snatched all the pictures away from Sarah, and then gave her a 'how dare you think that look.'  
  
"Mr. Goat would never do such a thing! How dare you think that!" Anne pointed her finger violently at Sarah. "Mr. Goat has been depressed because of what happened with Ashley and I am depressed because Mr. Goat is depressed so we both are depressed!" Huffing Anne hugged the pictures to her chest and walked up to her dorm room and walked inside. "It's okay Mr. Goat, Sarah didn't mean to offend you in any way. at least, I don't think she did. You are innocent yes you are!" Smiling lightly she turned around and yelled at the top of her lungs "Mr. GOAT IS AN INNOCENT! WOO!!!"  
  
"Fine, he's innocent, but I am still convinced he is behind all of this!" Sarah said, she then quickly ran out of the common room and to the great hall for breakfast. Not paying attention she tripped over a 2nd year whom was walking aimlessly around the hall.  
  
"Ouch." Sarah said as she landed on the floor, she stood up quickly and made a quick apology and continued to walk to the great hall. She stopped for a moment seeing her sister Rachel.  
  
"Hey Rachey."  
  
"Hi Sar" Rachel said, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and decided to walk into a wall, falling flat on her face she then quickly stood up and pretended nothing ever happened.  
  
"I'm okay, honestly."  
  
Sarah giggled, and entered into the great hall with her sister and they took a seat next to Whitney and Meg who were talking about their newly loved obsessions.  
  
"Squirrels, I love squirrels, I mean! Squirrels how can you not love them? They're so fuzzy and they run! They can also fly and you can't help but go Awe! When you see them." She smiled.  
  
"I know you love Squirrels Whit, you shoved a squirrel picture in my face and said that the Squirrel was the one you met when you were outside playing ring around the rose-y around some tree on the grounds."  
  
"Oh? I did, . well guess what! My new obsession is squirrels and I love them and they are just so great." Whitney just rambled on and on.  
  
Meg who looked very amused continued to listen to her friend, and then turned to face Sarah and Rachel, she gave a slight wave as they sat down. Sarah, who looked confused, looked over at Whitney, who by the second was turning blue from not taking breaths when she talked.  
  
"Whitney, breathe, it's something we need to do to live." Rachel said quickly, she had been paying attention to Lissy who was talking to two people from the Ministry. "Hey, Do you think that they're discussing what happened to Ashley?"  
  
"No, I think they're discussing how bright and beautiful the sun shines in the day time." Courtney added as she walked up to the table, she then gave a slight smile and looked over to Whitney and Meg. "I need to talk to you two after breakfast, I need to ask you of a favor and for some help. If you don't mind."  
  
Meg and Whitney had a dumbfounded look on their face, a prefect wanted to talk to them, a sixth year prefect. Whitney didn't say anything, she was to busy letting her mind wonder about all this, Wow, a prefect needs our help! Our help, not the other prefects help but ours! I wonder what it's for, maybe it's just to ask for our opinions on something, it could also possibly be if we saw anything bad happen or it could be something good, very good. Whoa, our help Courtney, a Slytherin 6th year prefect needs our help. Even in Whitney's mind she babbled.  
  
Meg still had a dumbfounded look on her face, and was staring off into space, thinking about how penguins and Will Turner can help everyone be merry and be friends and have fun.  
  
"Hellooo? IS anyone home? Anyone in your minds?" Courtney waved her hand in Meg and Whitney's face which caused them to back away a bit, and it snapped them out of there little own world.  
  
"Sure, we'll um, help you. Where do you want us to meet you?" Whitney said, before Meg could answer or protest.  
  
"Library."  
  
"Okay, then we'll meet you at the library" Meg said quietly, she turned her attention back to her food and started to eat it.  
  
"See you then." Courtney then turned around with her right heel and walked over to her friend's table and took a seat down next to them, and listened to the conversation they were having.  
  
Everyone in the great hall quickly finished up there food, and then they all scurried out of the Great Hall, the weeks classes had been canceled due to recent events, and students weren't allowed to outside unless a prefect or a teacher was with them. Lissy knew the students did not like this idea, but she didn't want another student getting kidnapped or killed or hurt.  
  
*  
  
Meg Garmenlono and Whitney Morqenseo both walked to the Hogwarts School Library, both were still puzzled on why they were needed, on why they were picked to help Courtney when other 6th years or perhaps 7th years could help her. Meg spotted Courtney sitting down on the table that was located in the far-left side in a corner. The two girls made there way over to Courtney.  
  
"Better late than never." Courtney said, she looked down at her hand pretending she had a watch, and then she stood up. "I must ask of you, since you two know the Library well and how to do good research, if you could look in some book about Demons, that describes the type, and if one of you knows Latin, that would be great."  
  
Whitney nodded slowly and was about to open her mouth to ask why they had to do this, Courtney interrupted before she could speak.  
  
"I'm doing this for Lissy, and to figure out what these creatures are, and what they are going to do with Ashley."  
  
Meg nodded and she turned around and quickly skimmed the book sections of the library, finding the right section she walked into the section and placed her fingers on all the books. Alas, finding the one she wanted she grabbed it and opened the book and started to flip the pages while making her way back over to Courtney and Whitney.  
  
"Whitney, do you know what Homo -inis immolo means?" Courtney asked.  
  
Whitney looked up at Courtney, a shocked look was on her face, and she quickly closed the Latin book she was looking in and put it to the side.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Courtney said flatly.  
  
"No, I know what it means, but this can't be good Courtney, this really can't be good." Whitney frowned.  
  
"Do you know what the demon or demons looked like since you don't know the name of them?" Meg asked, she looked carefully at each picture of the demons trying to figure out which one the demons could be.  
  
"T-they had a long black coat on, and I think there skin was burnt, and they could float, like Dementors but they were faster. They had hair I think, I c-can't remember."  
  
Meg frowned and turned the book around to show it to Courtney. "Would they happen to look like this?" Meg pointing at the picture of the Demoness and her followers.  
  
"Yeah! That's what they looked like."  
  
"Oh, this is just great!" Meg said her voice full of sarcasm, she read what the Demoness's were and what they did.  
  
"The Demoness, has many followers all of the same kind, but they name themselves the Demoness's, they are hard to spot at night because they camouflage into the darkness. They are very powerful demons, and are not to be messed with if you can not protect yourself and if you are not quick. These guys are way faster than Dementors, and can be very stupid yet very smart. They enjoy killing youth; they never really go after the older people unless they are really desperate. But some of the youth that is there main targets are said to be powerful, and that if you could kill them and drink there blood they will get there so called power or quote "Strength" unquote. They never go out in the daytime, they can get burned, but the daylight won't kill them. The higher level Demoness's that are closer to the boss are ver powerful and can do whatever they please." Meg paused for a moment wondering if she should read on. Looking over at Whitney and Courtney who were listening gave her a slight nod. "How they kill the youth is they firstly use a blade that's half mooned shaped and make small shallow scrapes, they have the person hanging over above them so when the blood flows down them it will trickle into there mouths. Then after they had enough with the bleeding, they know the persons weak so they toss them around a bit and play pass the person and quote "on accident" unquote throw them to the head Demoness and the demoness tortures them, and drinks the rest of their blood and then discards there body somewhere. Sort of like a sacrifice."  
  
"So, what does that Latin word mean Whit?"  
  
"It means, Human Sacrifice." Whitney said quietly looking down at the ground.  
  
"So.So. they're going to . to." Courtney couldn't bring herself to say it, she was to shocked with the information and the news to continue to speak.  
  
"They're going to sacrifice Ashley, and they will do it soon. They normally wait a week or 3 days before the sacrifice actually happens. But Courtney I need you to be careful."  
  
Courtney looked over at Meg, who had a worried look on her face, Meg then looked down at the book, the ink was running and it was spelling out something. Courtney and Whitney looked over curiously at it once it spelled out the words it spelled.  
  
" You're next Courtney Marketa, you will bleed, we want your blood. Oh and Ashley says hi. Better watch your back to Meg and Whit, we're keeping a close eye on you."  
  
Courtney put her hand over her mouth and shook her head, saying quiet no's, standing up from the table, her eyes were full of fear. She then ran out of the library, tears were streaming down her face, she ran into Lissy and nearly tripped her.  
  
"Courtney? What is it?" Lissy asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm next."  
  
TBC. 


	9. The Legend

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story. WARNING: There might be some Violence in this part, if you don't like violence than I advice you not to read it. Furthermore, the violence will probably only be for Chapter 9 and Chapter 10!!!. ~  
  
Chapter 9: The Legend  
  
"That's what I feared." Lissy said quietly, a sigh escaped her lips as she looked at Courtney who had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What do you m-mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later." Lissy then quickly turned the other way and walked down quickly to her office, she didn't want to tell Courtney yet. Not having the heart to.  
  
Courtney stood there with a worried expression on her face, she turned towards her common room and continued to walk, her whole mind was in a daze. Why were the Demoness's after her and Ashley and others possibly. Stepping inside, she marched up to her dorm and sat down on her bed.  
  
**  
  
Meg and Whitney grabbed two books that were volumes. Meg had The Legend of the powerful witches and Wizards volume I and Whitney had the Volume number II which was updated about a year ago with more recent witches and wizards.  
  
Whitney was flipping the pages reading each page carefully, she was reading about Tom Riddle, who was known as Lord Voldemort, who had killed many people. She frowned for a moment, looking at his family line.  
  
Meg who was looking at the history of the Founders of Hogwarts, wrote down some notes, and paused for a moment a look of shock on her face, she then looked up at Whitney.  
  
"Um, Whitney, I think I better read this to you, I think I know why the Demoness's are after Courtney, and Ashley. Possibly Carrie, Stacie and Shae."  
  
Whitney paused for a moment, and put down the book she was reading and awaited for Meg to read to her.  
  
"Before Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff were killed by the same thing that has Ashley, the Demoness's. Before they were sacrificed, they did a spell that sent all their powers to someone who had them in their blood. The spell they used said the powers wouldn't be sent until 1000 years later. The powers wouldn't be revealed until they looked for the powers deep within them."  
  
"Okay, and your. trying to tell me what?"  
  
"What I'm trying to tell you is, Rowena Ravenclaw sent her powers to a child that was born on the last month, December and would be a sixth year now, and there are only 15 sixth years that were born in December, and the range for when birth would be, is the 14th through the 20th, and it narrows it down to two people."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ashley and Erica Rose." Meg said, she frowned a bit. "I'm sure it's Ashley, because Erica Rose is very well um, different. Doesn't know anything she talks about. Rowena Ravenclaw was very wise, and knew things that other people didn't."  
  
"So what your saying is-"  
  
"What I'm saying is Ashley is Rowena Ravenclaw's great-great-great-great- great Granddaughter and Rowena Ravenclaw sent them to her. That is why they are after Ashley."  
  
Meg then continued to read, she then stopped once again, she then pulled Whitney to sit down by her so she wouldn't have to speak as loudly.  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't gone after Shae."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Helga Hufflepuff is related to Shae, she has to be, no other 6th year was born between July 23rd and the 26th, Like Ashley Shae is Helgas great-great- great-great-great granddaughter."  
  
"Carrie and Stacie are the same, except Stacie is related to Salazar Slytherin, and Carrie is related to Godric Gryffindor. That's why the Demoness's are after them. They poses great power."  
  
Meg frowned again and closed the book, she had written the spell down that the four founders had cast and looked over at Whitney who was paying attention to what Meg was saying and reading the book.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why they are after Courtney. She's not related to any of them, none of them what so ever."  
  
"She's related to someone else." Whitney said quickly, a fearful look was on her face.  
  
"Who is she related to?"  
  
"The one that everyone fears most, the one and only, Lord Voldemort." Whitney flinched saying Voldemorts name felt weird and not necessary to say out loud.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Courtney's family is related to the Riddles, Lord Voldemorts family. I'm suspecting her Moms side of the family is the one in relation with the Riddles, but none of them have Voldemorts blood in them. It's weird; his blood is dark and evil. Courtney's mom was not in Slytherin, her mom was in Gryffindor, and so was her father and her other family that had come to Hogwarts. The only persons who hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor were Tom Riddle and Courtney Marketa."  
  
"Okay, I'm trying to figure this out, but it isn't clicking."  
  
"Tom Riddle and Courtney's mother, are brother and sister, that means that Courtney is Voldemorts Niece."  
  
"That can't be good, can it?"  
  
"No it can't, that means she has a killer instinct in her blood."  
  
**  
  
Shae who was reading a book on the other side had over-heard the conversation Meg and Whitney were having. She shook her head not wanting to believe the story that she had heard. Closing her book, she left the Library and walked quickly to Lissy's office wanting to ask Lissy about this.  
  
Shae entered the room only to find Carrie, Courtney and Stacie sitting on a brown wooded chair, and to find Lissy sitting in front of them.  
  
"Ah, Shae I was just going to have Dobby go and get you, because there is something I need to tell all four of you."  
  
"Oh, well no need for that now right?" Shae smiled a half smile and sat down next to Courtney and looked at Lissy. "So what do you need to tell us?"  
  
Lissy paused for a moment and looked down at her notes, and took a deep breath before she started talking.  
  
"The Demoness's are after kids who have power, great power, students who are related to witches or wizards that once were once very powerful."  
  
"Okay, but what does this have to do with us?" Courtney asked quickly. "What does this have to do with Ashley?"  
  
"I'm getting there, patience. 1000 years ago, Hogwarts was founded by the most powerful witches and wizards in that time frame. Before they were killed they said a spell which held their energy on the surface of the earth until those that were chosen were born and received the power. Those children would be related to them, and would be involved in the witchcraft and wizardry world. Of course no one knew who the receivers of these powers would be up.until. 5 days ago, when Ashley was taken by the same creatures that killed the 4 founders."  
  
Carrie was listening very carefully to this conversation; she then leaned back in her chair and looked at her 3 friends who were all just as interested as she was. They all had to be curious on why Lissy was telling them this.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Shae asked, she already knew the answer, and she was still in denial about all this looked down at her hands that were in her lap.  
  
"Because, Ashley is Rowena Ravenclaw's great-great-great-great-great Granddaughter. They figured her out first, I don't know how but they did. Funny thing is they haven't tried to take any of you yet."  
  
Courtney looked puzzled for a moment and was about to open her mouth to speak but Lissy cut her off.  
  
"Stacie, you're related to Salazar Slytherin, while Shae you are related to Helga Hufflepuff, and Carrie you're related with Godric Gryffindor. You 4 carry the powers that the founders once had, and might I warn you, these powers are very powerful and hard to poses and being younger than the founders were you could be much more powerful than they."  
  
"Um, but what about me?" Courtney asked. "Why am I here then? Why do they want to take me? I'm not related to any powerful wizard or witch."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Who?" Courtney asked meekly.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle."  
  
There was a long silence, it took awhile for all this information to sink in, and it was an awkward silence where no one spoke which seemed like 300 years.  
  
"I'm related to Salazar Slytherin." Stacie stated, as if she never heard anyone tell her this before, she was shocked, yet surprised. But then she frowned.  
  
"Yes you are." Lissy said softly.  
  
"Does that mean I'm evil?" Stacie said childishly, she now had a worried look on her face. She didn't want to be evil.  
  
"No, it doesn't mean your evil you just have it in your blood. But you could go evil, but I know you well enough to where you won't."  
  
Stacie sighed in relief but the nervousness was still there, she looked over at her friends waiting for them to say something.  
  
"So you are saying I'm related to the Godric Gryffindor the one that founded Gryffindor house?" Carrie said, she was very fascinated by this. "Do you have any books on him? About his family line, anything about him?" Carrie then stood up, and walked towards the section of books that Lissy had.  
  
Lissy nodded slowly and grabbed the book from her desk and handed it to Carrie, she smiled lightly to Carrie, and got a smile back. Carrie then sat back down on the chair and began to study.  
  
"Prove it." Shae said, she still didn't believe Lissy, a part of her did but the other part didn't and all she wanted was proof.  
  
"Shae, Helga Hufflepuffs power was Telekinesis and the control of the earth, which meant earthquakes, I don't know how you can test the Earthquake thing. But I'm positive that if I can get you angry the power might definitely be used."  
  
Shae nodded slowly, she sat at the edge of her seat, her hands were now clutched the chair sides, as she watched Lissy slowly walk over to her and looked down at her.  
  
"You're a liar! You lied about not seeing Greg and Hunter get into a brawl, you caused the brawl. You filthy liar! You should be kicked out of this school."  
  
"What I didn't lie." Shae's anger slowly started to rise, she never started anything and never lied about that situation.  
  
"Yes you did! You are lying right now! I don't know why you don't have any friends, you little liar! Liar! LIAR." Lissy shrieked.  
  
"NO" Shae threw her hands up in the air trying to defend herself from the yelling but ended up sending Lissy's table flying across to the other side of the room as it hit the wall and broke.  
  
Lissy blinked for a moment. "see, that worked out just fine.I guess that means I'm going to have to go and repair my desk." She then looked at her desk again. "Let me correct that, get a new desk, I don't know if this desk is repairable."  
  
Courtney had a look of anger, disbelief and hurt and confusion on her face, how could this be? How could she be related to the one who has killed countless wizards and witches. That means she had a killer in herself to, that had to mean she was evil. No, that couldn't be true.  
  
"YOU LIE" Shrieked Courtney as she stood up. She hadn't said anything up until now. "I CAN'T BE RELATED TO HIM! I Just can't!" Courtney stomped her foot for a moment. "I'm NOT A KILLER! I'm not a killer!" She ran over to a corner and sat down there her knee's hugged to her chest, and she started to cry. This couldn't be happening.  
  
Stacie who had been watching Courtney yell, stood up slowly and walked carefully and slowly over to Courtney, a look of concern was on her face.  
  
"Stop." Courtney said flatly, she brought her hand out and a spark of dark magic hit Stacie causing her to stumble back a bit.  
  
"Courtney, you aren't a killer." Stacie said, taking another step towards Courtney. "Just because You-know-who is your uncle doesn't mean you are going to be just like him."  
  
"Yeah right. I might kill someone on accident." Courtney said, she was still crying wiped a couple of tears off of her cheeks and ran out of Lissy's office.  
  
"I don't think she took that well." Shae said as she watched her friend run out of the office, she was worried about Courtney.  
  
"I don't think anyone would have take that news easily. Unless you are a killer..." Carrie said, her nose had been in the book for awhile now. "So I poses the power of fire, and I can mind read? While Courtney can easily use Dark Magic and Mind Manipulation and is a Parselmouth. Same with you Stacie, you're a Parselmouth and you can control peoples minds. Make them see things that aren't there, manipulate them."  
  
"Those are evil powers." Frowned Stacie. "So that means I am evil."  
  
"They can be used for good." Lissy said.  
  
"Ashley can control Water, and the weather, and the wind. Her strongest power would have to be Wind and Water. The weather power wasn't as good." Carrie said, she had read it well and made a lot of mental notes.  
  
"Yes, now, I want you all to practice your powers because tomorrow we're going in, to save Ashley." Lissy said.  
  
Everyone nodded slowly and left the office, Carrie was the last one out and had asked Lissy if she could borrow this book, getting a yes she thanked Lissy and left.  
  
**  
  
Ashley was now sitting in the corner of the cave, still in chains they had loosened them up so she could sit down, though they still could hurt her, she didn't have enough strength to fight against them. She was starving, the only thing she ever got was water so she wouldn't die of dehydration.  
  
Rellik walked in quickly and forcefully stood Ashley up and pinned her against the wall so she had no moving space. Ashley winced a bit and glared at Rellik.  
  
"Don't you dare glare at me. Don't you have respect for the head Demoness?"  
  
"..N.o." Ashley said weakly.  
  
Rellik slapped Ashley in the face, and placed her hand on Ashley's neck and held it tightly to where she could just choke her to death. Ashley coughed a bit.  
  
"You will respect me, if you don't I'll just kill you now, but then I won't get the power of your great-great-great-great-great Grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw." Getting a puzzled look from Ashley, she rolled her eyes. "OH please they never told you? You poses the powers of Rowena Ravenclaw and you are very powerful. That is why we are going to sacrifice you. I just need to cut your stomach 5 times during the ceremony shallow cuts, and those shallow cuts will bleed pretty quickly when I say the incantation and then, you'll be gone. It doesn't hurt. . . " Rellik paused for a moment "Much."  
  
Ashley whimpered a bit, as she saw the knife being brought to her stomach, she always got a daily dose of cuts on her stomach they said it was so she would get used to the knife, but it only made her hurt more. Since all her cuts seemed to be infected pretty badly.  
  
Rellik scrapped Ashley's side and put her hand over Ashley's mouth so she couldn't make any noise or scream. Ashley just whimpered and looked down at her side which was in so much pain she could break 30 windows if she screamed. Her muscles hurt, her stomach hurt and now her side hurt. Rellik backed away slowly she laughed, her laugh was quite raspy. Ashley fell to the ground and looked up at Rellik with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Aw, Boo hoo, I cry for you. It's fun to see people in pain." Cackling she turned around and she left.  
  
Ashley cried quietly her hands were dirty so she couldn't touch her eyes to wipe away the tears, she closed her eyes slowly again, she whispered something barely audible. "Save me."  
  
**  
  
The day passed quickly, Courtney had agreed to train with Stacie, Shae and Carrie. They were able control them partially by the end of the day. Courtney still was a bit upset about being related to Voldemort but she pushed that aside because she wanted to save her best friend Ashley. Everyone who wanted to help save Ashley and help kill the Demoness's went to bed early so they had enough energy for the fight.  
  
**  
  
Next Day.  
  
Rellik walked in the cavern slightly and grabbed Ashley and unlocked the chains and smiled brightly.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"Time? No." Ashley tried to pull away, but was shoved hard against the ground, getting up weakly she tried to run onto be grabbed by Temperance and Cigam, and they dragged her towards the room. Ashley screamed all the way since there was no other way she could do anything else, trying to pull away wasn't working.  
  
**  
  
"It's time." Lissy said.  
  
Everyone who had offered to help was sitting in the great hall and when they heard Lissy say those words they stood up and walked out of the great hall walking in a line of two, towards the forbidden forest.  
  
"Let the ceremony begin." Rellik said.  
  
Let the war begin. 


	10. The War

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1fan  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story. Warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS VIOLENCE. Good news for it though, last chapter of violence for a long time. It will be back with happiness in the next chapter or 2.  
  
** Chapter 10: The War.  
  
Everyone was huddled together in front of the forbidden forest where the soon would be entering to fight against the Demoness's that had captured their Ravenclaw prefect Ashley. Cinide Rose and Katie Cambendor were standing in the middle of the line, they had their wands clutched to their chest. Kaylan was standing next to Whitney and Meg who were standing towards the front. Everyone gathered in front of Lissy who had stopped in front of the forest.  
  
"Now." Said a determined Lissy whose back was faced towards the students; she then turned around a look of determination on her face.  
  
"I know you all must be nervous, must be scared for your dear lives. I am going to tell you the truth; it's going to be scary in there. Lives are going to be at risk, people are going to get injured, people aren't going to get hurt. But I can tell you this much; no one is going to get left behind even if you are so badly injured you can not walk. I will not let anyone stay behind. Understand?" Looking around at everyone, she got a nod, and then continued on. "Our mission is to save Ashley, and to get rid of these Demoness's that have been killing other students at other schools. I highly suggest that you guys stay in pairs unless you are an heir, and those heirs will be entering in behind me. Lets go." Lissy then turned with her left heel and walked inside the forbidden forest.  
  
Sarah and Rachel Greene linked arms and walked inside the Forbidden Forest. Meg and Whitney and Kaylan stuck close together as they walked just behind Courtney, Stacie, Shae, Carrie and the other prefects that were ahead of them. Claire stood behind Whitney, and next to Jo and Mimi, she looked around cautiously just in case anything or anyone jumped out and pulled a surprise attack on them.  
  
**  
  
Temperance and Cigam tied Ashley to two wooden steal pole, her hands were freed to move slightly, she looked up at the two Demoness's her facial expression had shown fear and sadness, to this point Ashley had only so much hope left since no had appeared yet to save her. Getting a smirk that she wish she could just slap off Temperance's face, Cigam and Temperance turned around slowly as they saw Rellik coming holding a piece of cloth.  
  
"You two, go now. I'll call you when you can get under the little platform." Rellik commanded, she held an old cloth that looked very fragile and worn. "This belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw your great-great-great-great grandmother, I may as well let you hold it as you die." Handing it to Ashley she backed away and licked her lips.  
  
Ashley took the cloth slowly and held it in her hand tightly feeling a slight warmth come from it Closing her eyes it was like something she had not felt before, looking down at the cloth it sent her a jolt, which caused her to have a vision:  
  
Ashley opened her eyes, she felt like she was in another place; it was filled with bright lights filled with different colors. Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. There was a figure slowly in the distance that was walking towards her slowly, the figure was fogged up so she could not see the figure clearly enough so she squinted her eyes.  
  
"Ashley." A soft voice said, finally appearing to Ashley she stood right in front of her a small warm smile on her face.  
  
"Who."  
  
"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw, your great-great-great-great-great grandmother, and I'm here to tell you something."  
  
"Am I dead? Was it over that fast?" Ashley asked quickly, looking around the area slowly she felt warm and safe.  
  
"No sweetie, you are not dead, it is not your time. But you will die soon if you don't use your powers that I have passed on to you." Rowena explained.  
  
"Powers?" Ashley questioned.  
  
"Yes, you received my power, you were destined to. It's your destiny. Along with your friends Stacie, Carrie and Shae. They inherited the powers of there great ancestors. Which would be the other founders of Hogwarts. Now I don't have much time, and neither do you."  
  
"But, how do I find them? How do I use them." Ashley asked quickly, she didn't want to have this dream thing finish without knowing what to do, and she could tell she was drifting quickly out of the dream.  
  
"Young Child, you find them within yourself, look into yourself. You'll know how to use them. You are wise Young Ashley, you'll figure out what to do with them."  
  
"But, okay what if that doesn't work?" Ashley then asked, she seemed to be drifting away from Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Search within yourself." Rowena Ravenclaw whispered her voice echoed in Ashley's head as the vision ended.  
  
"Hello?!" Snarled an angry Rellik who then slapped Ashley in the face angry for not answering her.  
  
"I'm here." Ashley said angrily, still being weak she couldn't fight back. Her whole mind was still trying to process the information she had just received; she gripped the cloth again and thought she heard Rowena Ravenclaw again 'Use the strength within.' "You haven't won." Ashley said a smirk appeared on her face as her eyes turned a navy blue color.  
  
"Your to weak to even function and you are going to try and use magic on me?" Rellik laughed loudly, finding this a complete crack up. She gave a wave of a hand, and Temperance and Cigam came in slowly they were the ones that got to feed off of Ashley's blood since they had to take care of the girl.  
  
Muttering something the Platform Ashley was standing on slowly floated to the ground, and holes appeared in the platform, so when Ashley bled the blood when have gone down through the holes into the Demoness's mouth. Rellik smiled brightly and floated up to Ashley and held onto the crescent moon shaped knife. Bringing it up to Ashley's stomach she cut Ashley's stomach muttering 'slow cuts' she normally liked to just kill the person but this was different. Bringing up the knife again she was just about to cut her deeply when-  
  
"Expelliarmus!" A voice said pointing her wand at the object sending it flying across the room. Temperance looked angrily over at the figure when she recognized it. "It's Lissy."  
  
Rellik snickered and turned around slightly. "You are very foolish, coming here by yourself, you may be a powerful wizard but against us you are just a semi-powerful wizard that we would enjoy to kill."  
  
"Oh, I'm not alone." Pointed out Lissy, she slowly took a side step, and the earth started to shake violently, causing the candles flames to flare for a moment, and then go very dim.  
  
"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic." A dark, angry and pissed off voice was heard, it wasn't very far away since it was audible.  
  
"Air like nectar, thick as onyx." A floating figure appeared, her hair was blown back by the spell, her eyes were pitch black filled with fury. "Hold mine victim as in tar." Courtney said coldly as she floated over to Rellik. "I.owe..you.pain." Her hands were separated, and purple and black electricity bolts shot out from her hand striking anyone whom stood in Rellik's path.  
  
Cagim shrieked in pain, as she fell to the ground, breathing heavily from the damage that was caused by Courtney. She held the side of her arm, it was numb and was partially dead.  
  
"Grab the sacrifice and keep her away from them!" Rellik said before she got hit with the electricity and was thrown back into the wall, wincing she stood up and pointed violently at a whole group of students who were slowly walking inside.  
  
All the Demoness's flew in violently, their raspy breathing echoing the whole room. They were floating above all the students looking down at them. Temperance grabbed Ashley and floated off quickly, knowing that if that pissed off girl who just did that spell came after them she'd be dead in a heartbeat.  
  
"GET THEM." Screamed Courtney, her eyes were still black, she glared up angrily at all the other Demoness's and muttered a spell which only caused to backfire on her as she was thrown across the room against a wall.  
  
Meg and Whitney quickly ran towards where Temperance was going with Ashley. A Demons chased after them which only caused Whitney and Meg to scream and run as fast as they could. Meg turned around quickly and pointed up at the figure with her wand.  
  
"Rictusempra!" The Demoness known as Arizona stopped, and started to crack up into laughter. Which only caused Arizona a headache since Demoness's were not supposed to have any feelings except sarcasm, she held her hand to her head, but continued to laugh.  
  
Meg smiled, and while running Whitney gave Meg a high five, they stopped once they reached Ashley and Temperance. Ashley was tied against a wall, and Temperance held a knife to Ashley's neck. Her hands were shown and they were boiling with anger.  
  
Whitney scrunched up her nose and took out her wand, she heard Lissy use this spell and she remembered Lissy teaching it to them all, she just hoped that it would work.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Whitney waved her wand slightly and the object flew towards Whitney, yelping a bit she ducked, only to twist her ankle. "Ouchies." Whined Whitney. Trying to ignore her pain she ran over to Temperance, Meg followed.  
  
Temperance smiled, as she showed her boiling hands, and her finger nails which turned into long sharp nails that looked as if they could be shoved right through your body. Whitney stopped right away and backed up pulling Meg with her.  
  
"Ashley, you have Rowena Ravenclaw's powers! You have to use them. To save yourself. You can do it." Whitney said her voice was timid and full of panic.  
  
Ashley looked down for a moment, as water slowly started to leak out from the corners of the cavern they were in. She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated some more, soon there was a fierce wind going on in the room, Whitney and Meg held onto each other, and closed there eyes as dust and other things were blowing into them.  
  
** Meanwhile.  
  
Rellik glared angrily at all the students, they had ruined her plan, how dare they do such a thing. She floated down and grabbed Sarah, and snatched her away from the violent grip Rachel had on her.Sarah whimpered a bit and used her hand that was free trying to grab onto Rachel.  
  
"Sarah!" Rachel said quickly, as Rellik started to float higher in the air which made it harder for Rachel to get to her younger sister. "LET ME GO." Screamed Sarah, kicking her feet in the air trying to kick Rellik but had no success what so ever. "RACHEY."  
  
Rachel glared at Rellik and took out her wand and pointed it at the Demoness that held her sister captive, a glare that looked like it.  
  
"If you hurt her, with just one scratch, I promise you I'll make you go through hell and make you wish you never touched her in the first place." Rachel said through gritted teeth, and clenched fist as she walked closer to Rellik.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't her sister boo hoo, I'm so scared of you. So you mean if I did this." Rellik said, a single fingernail sharp as a butchers knife, scraped Sarah's cheek. She brought the fingernail to her lips and licked it slightly. "Hmm."  
  
"Oh you did not just do that." Rachel said shocked, gripping her wand she brought out her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Rellik.  
  
"Now, Now you don't want to do that, because if you do that you could by accident hit her instead of me and you don't want that do you? I mean, wouldn't it suck if you're the cause for your sister to get even more injured?" Snickered Rellik. Sarah made a quick maneuver and bit Rellik's left hand.  
  
"OWWW you little-" Snarled Rellik, she slapped Sarah in the face which caused her to nearly drop Sarah, but she caught her quickly, with one single hand and gripped Sarah's wrist tightly. Sarah's feet were kicking wildly.  
  
"Damn it." Rachel muttered, she stood under Sarah, just in case Sarah was dropped purposely that way she could catch Sarah instead of Sarah hitting the ground. Rellik was right though she couldn't take the chance of her sister getting hit with a spell instead of Rellik. But once Rellik let Sarah go, man there was hell to pay.  
  
Sarah's free hand tried to grab for her wand, but Rellik caught on to what she was doing and quickly grabbed Sarah's other hand with the one that was bitten by Sarah it was still throbbing with pain but she didn't care. Gripping on to both of Sarah's wrists she squeezed them tightly.  
  
"OW! That hurts!" Sarah said, she then winced at the pain, as tears sprang to her eyes. "RACHEL." Sarah looked around, she couldn't see under her and feared Rachel was either taken or left.  
  
"I'm under you." Rachel said, trying to soothe her sister's fears which wasn't working. She had a dead on glare towards Rellik, and she looked around.  
  
*  
  
Courtney slowly stood up from being thrown into a wall by the spell she used and muttered something under her breath and walked over to one of the Demoness's smiling.  
  
"Your scared, and running you want to run." She started to use her mind manipulation power, which was easy to use.  
  
Harmony looked over at Courtney and started to back away. Gripping her knife tightly, she chucked it at Courtney and then began to fly away violently. Shae smirked, and glared at the knife her eyes turning a bright yellow as the knife stopped right in front of Courtney and twirled a bit and turned around, and was sent right back at Harmony.  
  
Harmony saw the knife coming out of the corner of her eye and started to fly faster which only caused the knife to go faster. When she thought she was getting away she felt a cool medal go through her body and she screamed. Then burst into flames and died.  
  
"That was fun." Shae smiled brightly she looked over at Courtney whose eyes were pitch black, and she could swear she saw little flames in them. "I suggest we go find Whitney and Ashley and Meg who are probably somewhere around here. Stacie is busy singing a song with one of the Demoness's using her Mind control." Smiling, she and Courtney walked towards where they saw the three last.  
  
~  
  
Outside of the cavern, it was pouring rain hard, thunder and lightning was striking the ground, causing the world to shake. All the people that chickened out were once waiting outside for everyone to come out slowly ran inside Hogwarts and waited in the great hall, they didn't want to risk getting a cold.  
  
~  
  
The wind had stopped, and Temperance was sprawled against the wall on the other side of the cavern. Standing up, she glared angrily at Ashley, who was leaning against the wall a lot of her energy was drained. Whitney and Meg ran over to Ashley and stood next to her and stared at the angry Demoness.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU." Screamed Temperance. "You ruined my cloak." Temperance pointed at her black cloak. She was very upset with what Ashley did.  
  
"This. is.me. pretending I. care." Ashley said barely audible, she gave a sarcastic smile to Temperance. "Now.say.good.night."  
  
"What good night? I'm not tired and I don't see how-" Just then a wave of water crashed into the room smashing into Temperance causing her to topple over and crash into the wall. Closing her eyes she started to loose consciousness.  
  
The water was flooded in the whole room, but it was dry around Ashley, Meg and Whitney who were standing closely next to each other. Ashley did a slight wave with her hand and sent the water into another room. Falling to the ground Ashley closed her eyes.  
  
"Ashley are you okay? We should get out of here." Whitney said weakly, she had a scratch across her face, and a twisted ankle, with the effort of Meg and herself they both helped Ashley stand up.  
  
Ashley leaned against both of them trying to maintain her balance, as they exited the cavern, they all had hoped they would not run into any Demoness's, Ashley whimpered a bit as she felt pain shoot up from her side, nearly falling down to the ground, Whitney and Meg quickly tried to help keep her balanced.  
  
"Ouch. It hurts to much I can't walk." Ashley said a bit stressfully.  
  
Shae and Courtney who had just caught up with them stood behind Ashley, and All four of them helped Ashley stand up.  
  
"Go on, without me just leave me here, I'm only going to cause you guys to get killed."  
  
"Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind." Shae said.  
  
They all continued forward, but all were pulled to a stop when they noticed 2 Demoness's floating in front of them. Courtney and Shae stood in front of Ashley since she was the weakest out of them all.  
  
"You think you could fight us?" Snickered Ebony, she clapped her hands together and two little magic balls appeared and she threw them in Shae, Courtney, Meg and Whitney's direction, only caused Shae to use her telekenesis against the two balls and sent them right back at the Demoness's which sent them flying across the room.  
  
They all ran forward, but made sure Ashley was able to keep her balance as they ran since she was the weakest making there way outside of where all the chaos was they all stopped, as the rain poured hard on them. Ashley leaned up against Courtney and Shae as Whitney and Meg stood still and watched the inside of the cavern wondering how the others were doing.  
  
*  
  
Carrie was smiling brightly as she looked at an area where Cigam was, and thought 'fire' and all of a sudden Cigam was on fire, she laughed wildly as she saw Cigam run around screaming loudly. Soon, she burst into flames, and her pieces of the mast flew at all directions hitting Carrie in the head, she stumbled back a bit, but regained her balance.  
  
"Hah, this is fun."  
  
She then started a fire, and sent it flying at any demoness's that were coming there way. Snickering she wrote her name in the fire, which left an engravement on the ground. Turning around she looked for another place to go and once she found a place she found Stacie doing the macarana with the Demoness's that seemed to be under Stacie's spell.  
  
*  
  
Rellik glared at Sarah, and scratched the other side of Sarah's cheek, which caused Sarah to scream in pain, it hurt more than the other cheek. She glared angrily at Rellik, and a tear trickled down her cheek again. Rachel who was just about to use a spell stopped when she noticed what Rellik was going to do next.  
  
"You aren't fun, and your blood doesn't taste good." Rellik said her voice sounded disappointed. "Well it was fun while it lasted Sarah." She still was in the air, she threw Sarah against the wall, and laughed.  
  
Sarah hit the wall, and fell to the ground landing hard on her right side, she yelped loudly and curled up in a ball, and tried to cover her face which was in so much pain. Rachel ran quickly over to Sarah to see how she was, when she noticed Sarah was shaking violently. Putting her hand on her sisters back, she felt her sisters body stiffen. Frowning, for a moment upset her sister was hurt. Then her eyes flared with anger when she remembered who caused it.  
  
Rachel then stood up and turned around, her whole body was shaken with anger. She was glaring angrily at Rellik, and took out her wand, and then walked over to the wooden stick and said a spell and the top of the stick was on fire.  
  
"The LAST person that hurt Sarah ended up in St. Mungo's and had to stay there for a month. Hmm. I wonder what is going to happen to you." She pointed the wooden stick at Rellik, and walked up to her, and put it on her cloak and it started on fire.  
  
Carrie appeared in the room Rellik was in, and noticed that Rachel had set Rellik on fire. She smirked slightly and snapped her fingers and the fire got worse, Rellik screamed in agonizing pain, and shot out all the energy she had causing Rachel to get thrown across the room and Carrie to get thorwn slightly onto the ground.  
  
Rachel, mumbled a bit as she hit the ground, she didn't notice she was hurt. Standing up she threw the knife that was on the ground at Rellik's face which hit square hard. Soon, after that Rellik was destroyed. All the Demoness's dissapeared.  
  
The war was over.  
  
All around me are familiar faces.  
  
Rachel slowly crawled over to Sarah, and helped her stand up. Sarah leaned on her and they stumbled towards the exit.  
  
Worn out places, Worn out faces.  
  
Everyone in the fight slowly exited the cavern, there was no more fight the war had ended. Meg and Whitney were clinging together. Kaylan was hugging herself and looking down on the ground. She had a scratched up arm. Cindie and Sophie were both limping, they both had a sprained ankle and a pained expression was on there face.  
  
Going nowhere, Going nowhere  
  
Their tears are filling up their glasses.  
  
Ashley was hugging Courtney despite the pain, and they both cried together, crying tears of happiness that they escaped out alive, tears of sadness because a member of Hogwarts was killed by this tragic event. Shae was hugging Carrie who had a tired expression on her face she had used much of her energy in this fight and was to tired to cry, but she knew she'd cry later. Stacie frowned and shoved her hands in her torn up pockets staring at everyone.  
  
No expression, No expression  
  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow.  
  
Emma, Claire and Jo were all sitting down on the ground, it was raining still and everyone was getting wet and no one wanted to move. Everyone was to tired to move, to sad, and dazed to do anything but stand there.  
  
No tomorrow, No tomorrow.  
  
Samantha was being carried by Lissy, a pained, sad, angry expression on her face, Samantha had been killed. Today was Samantha's birthday she was to be turning 14, and the whole great hall was going to be throwing a 'we won, happy birthday Samantha' party. But they couldn't celebrate Samantha's birthday now.  
  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
  
These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best Ive ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles its a very very  
  
Mad World, Mad World.  
  
The rain was pouring hard, Sarah looked over at Lissy who was holding her best friend Samantha, she thought that her friend was just injured and that was why Samantha was being carried.  
  
"Rachey, can you go check on Sammy Seal and see how she's doing." Sarah asked, but she had no idea that her best friend was dead.  
  
Rachel nodded slowly and walked over to Samantha, to see how she was and was about to open her mouth when she looked at her friends limp body. She knew the answer that she was going to ask and gave a sad smile to Lissy and turned around.  
  
Lissy frowned even more as a tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at all the students who were injured. She was injured herself but not as badly. Sighing she looked down at the dead body of Samantha.  
  
Children waiting for the day they feel good  
  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
  
And they feel the way that every child should  
  
Sit and listen, Sit and listen  
  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
  
No one knew me, No one knew me  
  
Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson  
  
Look right through me, Look right through me.  
  
Sarah looked over at Rachel who had a sad expression on her face, she awaited to be told how her best friend was doing. But when she saw a tear trickle down Rachel's cheek she knew this wasn't going to be good news.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Sarah, Um, she's not going to be okay."  
  
"What do you mean? She'll get better right? Everyone always does."  
  
"Sarah, she's dead." Rachel said quietly her voice was full of defeat.  
  
"NO! You lie! She can't be dead. She just can't be today is her birthday! We were supposed to celebrate it! NO" Sarah said, her voice getting hard to understand as she started to cry.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sarah who was crying, and they all had a saddened expression on their face. They all knew that Samantha and Sarah were best friends since they were 4, and that it was going to be hard for Sarah.  
  
"Sarah. I'm sorry." Rachel pulled Sarah into a hug.  
  
Sarah tried to pull away, but her leg and her arm were hurting so badly she couldn't even stand, but she had one leg aright and an arm. She could surely pull away and then fall to the ground and stay there.  
  
"Sarah." Rachel said her voice was worried, after Sarah gave up in trying to fight being hugged she pulled Sarah in for a long hug as her sister broke out into sobs. Sarah buried her head in her sisters shoulder trying to block everything out.  
  
And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
  
These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had.  
  
Everyone now was crying, everyone slowly turned around and walked inside Hogwarts leaving Sarah and Rachel outside. IN the cold pouring rain. Sarah didn't want to move, and Rachel was stil comforting her. "She's not in pain anymore. She's still going to be watching over us." Rachel said trying to make her sister feel better which she knew would take a lot more than words.  
  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
  
When people run in circles its a very very  
  
Mad World, Mad World.  
  
Sarah continued to cry, and eventually fell down pulling Rachel with her, they rocked back in forth trying to find comfort in one another. Rachel sighed and looked up at the sky wondering how their new angel was doing.  
  
Enlargen your world  
  
Mad World  
  
TBC in the next chapter which is going to be called "The Healing Process" 


	11. The Healing Process

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles  
  
If you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows. Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 11: The Healing Process  
  
The Hospital wing was filled with students who had minor injuries, major injuries, or ones that were just in shock from the whole effect. Madame Pomfrey was running around trying to aid every student possible, but there were to many and some of the things could not be healed. So they'd all practically have to be healed naturally. Luckily some people offered to help her out with everyone ; Whitney, Claire and Sophie had offered to help her out aid everyone.  
  
Jamie was laying down on one of the white beds moaning loudly in pain, she only got a scratch and to her she was going to die. She raised her hand to get some help, she was going to ask for someone to go get some water since it hurt so much to just take a simple step off the bed.  
  
"Oh stop your whining, it's just a scratch you ain't going to die from it." Whitney bluntly said. Truth was, she was getting fairly annoyed with the 'ouch look at me I have a cut serve me' nonsense.  
  
"it's a fatal injury that may possibly cost me my life!"  
  
"No it isn't. Besides I could just give you rubbing alcohol and you'll be better, then you could go up to your dorm." Whitney responded angrily, she then turned her head to the door and dropped her mouth.  
  
Rachel slowly walked in with Sarah she had her arm wrapped around Sarah so she could keep her balanced. Sarah had leaned all her weight onto Rachel since she was in so much pain. Whitney ran over to the other side of Sarah and looked at her, she was too afraid to touch Sarah because that side of Sarah was hurt.  
  
"Do you have a bed open?" Rachel asked, she looked around and noticed all the beds that were full.  
  
"Yeah, let me just get her off of it. She only has a scratch, she will survive." Whitney said, she walked over to Jamie, and pushed her off the bed.  
  
"Hey! THAT HURT now my fatal injury that may possibly cost me my life' just got worse!" Jamie said angrily, she then stood up and was about to sit down when Rachel put Sarah on the bed.  
  
"Hey! Get her off of it."  
  
"Hey, how bout not?" Rachel snapped. Glaring angrily at Jamie. "You're little fatal injury will get better in a day, so don't throw a temper tantrum."  
  
Jamie who then glared was just about to push Sarah off the bed was stopped quickly by Rachel's hand gripping her wrist tightly, she then looked over at Whitney and gave her a 'please kick her out before I hurt her' look.  
  
"You may leave now." She pointed towards the exit, and then pushed Jamie to it. "Dobby will give you the rubbing Alcohol later. Just go, before you get even more hurt."  
  
Jamie made an angry huff and left limping, she walked past Ashley's bed, Courtney, Stacie and Carrie were all sitting on Ashley's bed. Giving them an evil look she left the room.  
  
"What's her problem." Carrie asked, as she watched Jamie leave.  
  
"Where should I start?" Ashley asked as she rolled her eyes and winced a bit. She closed her eyes for a moment and re-opened them. Yawning slightly.  
  
"You should get some rest, you've been through a lot." Courtney said, she got off of Ashley's bed and stood at the end of it.  
  
"Yes you should, we want you to be all better soon because as you know we're having our annual Kereoke night. Don't want you to miss it." Carrie said excitedly, standing up next to Courtney.  
  
Stacie just nodded, and then she added in. "I should get some sleep to, I need sleep."  
  
Everyone stared at Stacie, who blinked twice. "What! I do need sleep honestly." Stacie smiled brightly and stood next to Carrie and then had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Get well soon Ash, don't want you to be cooped up in here to long, it gets quite boring here."  
  
Ashley nodded slowly, and opened her eyes again and smiled. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll be out here in a giffy. Good news is no classes this whole week, since the drama. Lissy told me so."  
  
"HURRAH" Carrie, Courtney and Stacie shouted. Causing everyone to look at them.  
  
"Well, byes Ashley." Carrie said giving Ashley a light hug, careful not to hurt her, then she left the hospital wing and waited outside of it, waiting for Courtney and Stacie to say their good byes.  
  
"Bye Ash." Stacie gave a slight wave and left the hospital wing, and stood next to Carrie. "Hope she feels better."  
  
Courtney stood still for a moment not saying anything for awhile and then she started to speak.  
  
"You know, you were so brave Ashley what you went through that was . just a lot to go through, and we were all so worried about you, fearing that you were dead or that you were close to being dead. And, I must admit I do blame myself for what happened, because it clearly is my fault."  
  
"Courtney, it isn't your fault, none of this was your fault." Ashley said truthfully, trying to reassure her friend.  
  
"But wasn't it? I mean, I could have not thought of the bright idea of sneaking out."  
  
"Courtney, you've thought of those idea's before and none of us got hurt last time. It just happened, trust me. It isn't your fault none of it." Nodding Ashley smiled slightly.  
  
"I trust you, but is there anything I can do for you?" Courtney asked; still feeling bad for getting Ashley hurt.  
  
"You can."  
  
"Oh? What?"  
  
"Not blame yourself. That's what I want you to do."  
  
"Okay, I'll try not to."  
  
Ashley smiled lightly, and Courtney returned the smile. She then was about to leave but she stopped and turned around. "Ash, get better, everyone's telling you that, but I mean it. Get better, quickly."  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
Courtney smiled a full smile and left the hospital wing, and looked at the notice board that was just across from it.  
  
"We need to put up the add for the Kareoke night, which is in two days." Courtney said.  
  
Stacie nodded and looked around, then looked up at the notice board again, and ripped off a notice and throwing it in the trashcan.  
  
"What was that notice about?" Carrie asked curiously.  
  
"It was about. I forgot but it wasn't needed. I don't think it was. If it was well then. um. I'll just say I by accident threw it out."  
  
Smiling, the three of them walked to the great hall, they were hungry and hadn't eaten since they got back from the fight.  
  
**  
  
"Rach, you should probably go get some food for you and Sarah, you haven't had a bite to eat since you have returned." Whitney suggested, she was sitting on the other side of Sarah.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Sarah said quietly, her voice was sad and gloomy, she didn't want to do anything because her best friend was killed and she was hurt. Looking up at her sister for a moment, she shook her head.  
  
"Yes you are, and I'm going to force food down your throat if you don't eat." Rachel said, standing up she quickly walked out of the hospital wing and ran to the Great Hall, and gathered up some food on a plate.  
  
"How's your sister doing?" A voice behind her asked. Turning around she looked at Courtney who had a small smile on her face, but a look of concern too.  
  
"She's doing fine. She's really depressed over her friend Sammy Seal though." Rachel frowned a bit holding the plate in her hands. "How's Ashley doing? I didn't really talk to her, I've been to busy with my younger sister."  
  
"She's doing good." Responded the Slytherin prefect, a smile on her face. "Tomorrow is Kareoke night, are you and Sarah coming? I mean, you both can come if Sarah's better. Don't want Sarah getting worse."  
  
"I'm sure we'll come, thanks for letting me know."  
  
There was a long pause of silence, Courtney looked down at the table, and grabbed a piece of chicken and took a bite. Rachel looked towards the great hall doors, she was going to leave soon but she didn't want to leave exactly yet. She wanted to see how everyone else was doing.  
  
"ARR." Courtney held the chicken bone in the air and stood in a victorious stance. "Johnny Depp will be proud of me! I fought like a pirate Matey, yes I did. Arrr. Tell your Sister I hope she feels better. Ooh Butterbeer! Should be named Butter Rum. That is what I will call it. Arr." She then turned around and walked back to Stacie and Carrie who were eating.  
  
Rachel giggled as she watched Courtney walk back over to her friends. Shaking her head she left the great hall, and walked back inside the Hospital Wing holding a full plate of food.  
  
"Here is your food Sar." Whitney pointed over at the food. Sarah looked over at the food and said nothing.  
  
"Eat up." Rachel said placing the food in front of Sarah, who didn't take a single bite. Rachel frowned and took the fork and stuck some food on it and then stuffed the food in Sarah's mouth. And made it so she couldn't spit it out.  
  
"Swallow."  
  
Sarah frowned, and swallowed the food, and then looked away so no more food good be shoved in her mouth. Whitney turned Sarah's head, and made it so she faced Rachel, but was careful to not hurt Sarah. Rachel then stuffed more food in her mouth.  
  
"See, I wouldn't have to be doing this if you would JUST eat." Rachel said fusteratedly.  
  
Sarah frowned, and nodded after she swallowed her food.  
  
**  
  
The next day in a half everyone was getting healed, and getting all patched up. Ashley left the hospital the next day, she still was sore and was a slow walker. But she was getting better. Sarah had left on Monday, which was just in time for Kareoke night since it was that night, her bones were finally healed after Madame Pompfrey did her magic. Rachel was still all over protective of Sarah and refused to let Sarah do anything dangerous that could harm her. Everyone was let out in those two days.  
  
**  
  
It was lunchtime and everyone was eating lunch, stuffing their faces in the yummy food that the House Elves had made for them. Stacie who had been looking at everyone eating, she finished eating earlier only because she wasn't that hungry. Looking up at the high table she noticed only Lissy was eating. Walking up the steps she stood in front of it causing everyone to stop eating and look up at her.  
  
Stacie smiled brightly and opened her mouth and began to sing.  
  
"If you love Johnny and you know it clap your hands." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy except for Courtney who clapped her hands wildly. Stacie did the same while she sang.  
  
"If you love Johnny and you know it clap your hands!" Everyone clapped this time knowing if they didn't they'd be in trouble.  
  
"If you love Johnny and you know it and you really want to show it, if you love Johnny and you know it clap your hands." Everyone clapped his or her hands.  
  
"if you love Johnny and you know it stomp your feet." Stomp. Stomp.  
  
"If you love Johnny and you know it stomp your feet" stomp. Stomp.  
  
"If you love Johnny and you know it and you really want to show it, if you love Johnny and you know it stomp your feet" Everyone stomped loudly and it could be heard down the hall away from the Great hall.  
  
"If you love Johnny and you know it say Oh yeah!" "OH YEAH" Everyone said, but Courtney could be heard saying it the loudest. "If you love Johnny and you know it say Oh yeah!" "OH YEAH" "If you love Johnny and you know it and you really want to show it if you love Johnny and you know it clap your hands, stomp your feet say OH YEAH"  
  
Everyone stomped there feet, clapped their hands and shouted Oh yeah.  
  
Stacie smiled, and then looked at everyone who was staring at her. Turning around to look at Lissy. Lissy just smiled and waved. Then, she skipped off the stage, and sat down next to Courtney again.  
  
"Awesome song."  
  
"Just practicing for tonight."  
  
TBC:  
  
Next chapter is called: Karaoke night. 


	12. Kareoke Night and Shablooza

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- MiNi Weasley  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story. Special Notes: Just so you know its going to be funny, and then change again. But I'll let you know what ones that are going to be full of angst. This is not one of them. The next chapter or chapter 13ish and then 14 or 15 will be full of angst. ~  
  
Chapter 12: Kareoke and Shablooza night.  
  
That night the Great Hall was filled with students, and the tables on the high table were taken off so there was more room for people to move around, sing and dance. Muchies were in bowls and put on each table; the house elves had been working in the Great Hall after lunch was done being served. Everyone sat down on the brown marbled table and looked over at the high table.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to the Annual Kareoke night!" The announcer said, and then walked down a step. "Your host for tonight is, Courtney, and Stacie both Slytherin prefects! Give them a round of applause."  
  
Everyone clapped loudly, Courtney and Stacie walked up the steps and stood in front of everyone. They both were holding microphones.  
  
"Hello, our first singer is Claire Parker singing "Here With Me" by Dido." Stacie and Courtney bowed slowly and then left the stage, and let Claire take the stage and sing her song.  
  
Claire finished her song, and once the audience was done clapping she smiled and bowed and waited for Courtney or Stacie to take the microphone away from her. Courtney walked up the steps and Claire handed her the Microphone and then she skipped off the steps.  
  
"Good job Claire, great job! Well this next song is a song you all will recognize, our Carrie sang it herself. Ashley is singing this song. I Will Survive!" Courtney said enthusiastically and ran off the stage and sat down next to Stacie.  
  
When Ashley was done singing she took her bow and put the microphone on the floor and said a 'thank you', and walked off stage and sat down behind Courtney and Stacie who were now up on the stage.  
  
Looking down at her paper she tried not to laugh, placing the paper in her pocket she looked at everyone.  
  
"Dobby and the other house elves are going to be signing it's a hard knock life for us form the musical Annie." Stacie said, holding in her laughter. This was going to be funny.  
  
"DOBBY ROCKS" Whitney screamed, standing up clapping wildly before the performance even started. "WOO WOO WOOO!"  
  
"Yes, I know Dobby rocks. You've said that many times already." Courtney said smiling, leaving the stage, she sat down again. She then stood up before the performance started. "OH YEAH! The elves will not be talking in third person." She then sat down next to Stacie and Carrie and looked up at the stage.  
  
All the house elves took there places and picked up the Microphone. [House elves]  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
  
[Dobby]  
  
'Steada treated,  
  
[House elves]  
  
We get tricked!  
  
[Dobby]  
  
'Steada praises  
  
[House elves]  
  
We get kicked!  
  
Dobby pretended to have a smile on his face, and then fake kicked all the house elves, even though they did a perfectly fine job cleaning up the room.  
  
[ House Elves]  
  
It's the hard-knock life!  
  
Got no love to speak of so  
  
It's the hard-knock row we how!  
  
[Winky]  
  
Torn Clothing  
  
[House elves]  
  
'Stead of restored.  
  
[Winky]  
  
Empty Bellies  
  
[House elves]  
  
'Steada of full!  
  
Dobby]  
  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?  
  
[Marianne AND Kreacher]  
  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!  
  
[Daisy and Macy]  
  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
  
[Winky and Nanook]  
  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.  
  
Winky put up her hands and so did Nanook and they started to fight, but Dobby seperated them and sighed.  
  
[Dobby]  
  
No one's there when your work is really creepy!  
  
No one cares if you grow...or if you shrink!  
  
No one cares if Winky gets depressed and weepy!  
  
[ALL]  
  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
  
Ohhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Empty belly life!  
  
Rotten smelly life!  
  
Full of sorrow life!  
  
No tomorrow life!  
  
Winky sat down on the bottom step looking down at her hands, a glum expression was on her face.  
  
[Winky] Happiness we'll never get.  
  
Dobby moved down and looked at Winky.  
  
[Dobby] Happiness, what's that? Why me?  
  
Dobby grabbed Winky's hand and pulled her up the steps with the other house elves.  
  
[Dobby]  
  
(Immitating Jamie)  
  
You'll stay up here until you finish your house elf chores,  
  
Thats what your here for.  
  
[House Elves]  
  
Yank the whiskers from her chin  
  
Jab her with a safety Pin  
  
Make her drink a mickey finn  
  
I love you, Master Jamie  
  
[Dobby]  
  
(whistle) Get to work!  
  
(whistle) Clean my room!!  
  
(whistle) I said get to work!  
  
[ALL]  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
  
No one cares for you a smidge  
  
When your in a in-slaved elf!  
  
It's the hard-knock life  
  
It's the hard-knock life  
  
It's the hard-knock life!  
  
Once they finished they all took there bows and walked off stage except for Dobby who then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Dobby wasn't treated very fairly nor where the other house elves when they stayed with Jamie's family. Dobby is very happy that Lissy took Dobby and other house elves in. Dobby is honored to be here at Hogwarts school."  
  
Dobby then put down the microphone and left the stage. Everyone was standing up applauding there hearts out, they really did like the performance and that it was one of the best performances they have ever seen. Courtney who was still clapping stood up and walked up the steps and took the microphone.  
  
"This next song is to remember Samantha who was killed during the war. Here is Sarah singing "There You'll Be'" Courtney said, she then pointed to Sarah who was standing behind her. Walking off the stage when the music started.  
  
Sarah sang her song beautifully, and then put the microphone down, she smiled sadly and bowed after getting applauds. Making her way off the stage she went down and sat next to Rachel and put her head on her shoulder. The Gryffindor was still very depressed about what had happened to her friend and only sang because it was Sammy Seals favorite song.  
  
Stacie stood up and walked to the stage, and the pointed over at Anne and indicated it was her turn. Not wanting to go through the whole what Anne was singing since there was a big banner now hanging above Stacie that said "Amish Paradise." Walking back down the steps she sat down next to Courtney again.  
  
Anne sang her song and had a huge picture drop down behind her off her Mr. Goat at the end of the song smiling brightly after the song was over everyone was laughing hysterically, and clapping there hearts out.  
  
"Mr. Goat needs applause to!" Anne said, she pouted and then backed away so people could applaud Mr. Goat. If you don't Mr. Goat will boo at you and throw rotten tomatoes at you! So will I!"  
  
Everyone had a funny look on there faces, Claire stood up and looked at everyone and started clapping loudly for the goat.  
  
"You heard her! Clap for Mr. Goat who is just a drawing!"  
  
Slowly everyone applauded Mr. Goat, Anne smiled and took the big picture of Mr. Goat down and walked over to sit next to Claire, Rachel, and Sarah. She had a smug look on her face, she was glad that people finally got the message that Mr. Goat was talented.  
  
Courtney walked up the steps and introduced the next singer. "Next is Carrie who is in Gryffindor and is a prefect, she is singing 'Stacy's Mom' take it away Carrie!" Handing over the microphone to Carry she walked down the steps and sat down next to Stacie.  
  
When Carry finished, she bowed and walked down the steps and sat down. Stacie was sitting there confused, trying to process the whole song. Looking down at her fingers she pretended to count, and then looked over at Courtney.  
  
"Wait, since when did Carrie like like my mom?! Why is she singing about my mom. and why is Carrie calling herself a boy.I'm in the song, but hey. I never dated Carrie." Stacie clearly didn't understand that it was a song, or never heard of it and didn't know the song existed.  
  
"It's a song Stacie, and Carrie was just singing it and Carrie doesn't go that way." Courtney said laughing.  
  
"Oh, okay it's just a song! You were getting me worried there Corky.Phew. Now I can sleep at night!.." She paused. "Not that I couldn't sleep before."  
  
Courtney shook her head, and laughed silently, she then walked back up the stage, she picked up the microphone.  
  
"Our next performer is singing Love Shack by the B52's! Take it away Stacie!!" Courtney gave Stacie the microphone and clapped loudly before the music started and then sat down.  
  
Stacie finished and everyone was clapping their hearts out, she even got a standing ovation, bowing she smiled at everyone and mouthed a thank you. Looking around she tried to find Lissy, who was the next performer.  
  
"Lissy is our next performer, singing Jail House Rock by Elvis Presley. You go Lissy. and . don't really like you know leave just you go and sing!" Smiling she gave Lissy a pat on the back and handed her the microphone and skipped off stage.  
  
Finishing, Lissy bowed and smiled a big smile at everyone before giving a slight wave and taking her seat in the back, she had to go soon to the Ministry of Magic for some problems that the Ministry said she had caused.  
  
"Next is Shae." Stacie said.  
  
Shae finished, and did a simple bow and sat down.  
  
Lauren was up next, and sang her Clay Aiken song "this is the night" and then at the end of the song she spoke into the Microphone. "CLAY AIKEN IS HOT AND I'm MISS AIKEN! And HE'S MINE. ALL MINE."  
  
Everyone blinked twice and didn't say a single thing, Courtney stood up from her seat and said.  
  
"Thank you Lauren for that wonderful message after your song! Next up Katie."  
  
Katie sang "pilsbury doughgirl" and when she finished she held up a sign that said "NICK IS A HOT ONE. VERY HOT." And made sure everyone could read it and then was pulled to sit down by the next performer who was 'Cindie'  
  
Cindie sang, she finished and she sat. A smile on her face. She sang Respect by Althena Franklin.  
  
Stacie clapped and looked around for the next performer, who was the big brat Jamie, frowning she or Courtney did not even bother to introduce her.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves I know a song that gets on Everybodys nerves and this is how it goes! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves everybody nerves I know a -"  
  
Courtney and Stacie had run up stage, and grabbed Jamie and pulled her off stage, her song was horrid and very annoying. Jamie glared at them. "HEY! I was singing and it was a great song."  
  
"No you were singing and it was an annoying song. A very annoying song."  
  
Jamie folded her arms and made a "HUMPH" noise and stomped out of the great hall she wasn't happy at all to the fact that Stacie and Courtney had ruined her act.  
  
Rachel sang Thistle Bear the Christmas bear, and Hunter had sung the Sadie Hawkins dance, they both did a good job and got there applauds. The next singer up was Hunter, Sam and Greg. Known as the 3 trouble makers that were never up to any good. They sang "We will Rock you" dedicated to the victory of beating the Demoness's in the war.  
  
"Next up is your very own Courtney Depp! Singing I'm gonna be 500 miles by the Proclaimers. Woo! Go Corky." Stacie said, she clapped her hands wildly.  
  
Courtney smiled and sang her song, and when she finished she heard whistles coming from Stacie, and her group of friends and Whitney screaming DOBBY ROCKS MY SOCKS.  
  
"COURTNEY IS HOTT" Screamed a boy in the 2nd row, he was in Hufflepuff and wasn't cute or hot or even geeky at all.  
  
"i know i am. but johnnys the only one for me. so dont be hittin' on 'dis sista" Courtney pointed at her self and smiled brightly and walked off stage.  
  
The boy looked dejected and didn't say a single thing, he shook his head and looked over at his friends who were saying he got dissed and burned.  
  
A prop of a ship appeared but it was only half the ship, fog started to appear everywhere on the stage, and water could be heard all around the room. The ship looked like the Black Pearl from Pirates of the Carrebian, Everyone Ooh'd and everyone awe'd.  
  
The music started, Courtney and Stacie stood at the end of the ship. Courtney was wearing a black top, and a red skirt, while Stacie wore a red top with a black skirt. They both were wearing the medallion that was used in the movie that they had bought. Stacie's hair was dyed Black, with crayola red and gray streaks in her hair, which was wavy.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
During the verses, Corky and Stacie would drink some butterbeer which was labeled Rum, and then continue singing.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
When the song was finished all the 'rum' was gone. Looking around Stacie pouted, trying to find some of the butterbeer, but had no success what-so- ever.  
  
"Why is the rum gone?"  
  
"We drank it all.."  
  
"Oh.. but why is the rum gone?" Stacie pouted. The performance was over, and everyone was whistling, and clapping hard. There was a standing ovation.  
  
Stacie and Courtney giggled, and bowed, but when they walked down the steps they weren't walking straight they were walked crooked, and tended to loose their balance quickly. Sitting down on the chairs they both still laughing pointed at eachother.  
  
"Are you drunk?!" Carrie asked in disbelief as she looked over at her two friends who were laughing like hyena's.  
  
"Huh? What. drunk us oh no.we're just a little."  
  
"Crazy" Courtney continued still laughing.  
  
Carrie rolled her eyes. "Next act is Whitney who is singing are you happy now."  
  
The Gryffindor smiled as she walked up on the stage, she sat on a stool and started playing the guitar as she started to sing. When she finished, everyone was clapping for her. Except for Jamie who was rolling her eyes. Standing off the stage she bowed and left with her guitar humming along.  
  
"Next is Sarah and Rachel singing 'Eyes like twins' by Willson Phillips." Carrie said, she was sitting down keeping her eye on her two friends afraid they would do something really dumb.  
  
[Sarah] I recognize that smile  
  
Our winter was oh so cold  
  
You wore your mysterious cloak just like a child  
  
No careless words were said  
  
We spoke with eyes instead  
  
We looked into each other like long lost friends  
  
[Rachel] But then you went away  
  
And I never heard  
  
You had a summer haunt  
  
You said the ice would kill  
  
But you would not be caught  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] We have eyes like twins  
  
[Sarah] Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] Just one heartbeat away  
  
[Sarah] Your everything I mean to say oh.  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] Catch me I'm falling for you.  
  
[Rachel] Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] Touch me I'm calling for you.  
  
[Rachel] Remember me, I will never betray you.  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] We have eyes like twins.  
  
[Rachel] I slept a thousand hours  
  
My heart felt cold as a coward's  
  
You sent a southern breeze like forest fire  
  
I heard those voices too  
  
I dreamed each dream with you  
  
We breathe as one together and shed our tears  
  
[Sarah] But then I woke with you  
  
And my dream came true  
  
I'll never hold you here  
  
I know when winter comes that you will disappear  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] We have eyes like twins  
  
[Sarah] Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] Just one heartbeat away  
  
[Sarah] Your everything I mean to say oh.  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] Catch me I'm falling for you.  
  
[Rachel] Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] Touch me I'm calling for you.  
  
[Rachel] Remember me, I will never betray you.  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] We have eyes like twins.  
  
[Rachel] I see red, when you're in danger  
  
And I see blue, when you are crying  
  
All the pictures I believe  
  
You are no stranger  
  
You are no stranger  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] We have eyes like twins  
  
[Sarah] Where your last thought ends my next begins always  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] Just one heartbeat away  
  
[Sarah] Your everything I mean to say oh.  
  
[Rachel and Sarah] Catch me I'm falling for you.  
  
[Rachel] Wish for me I'll come running to save you  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] Touch me I'm calling for you.  
  
[Rachel] Remember me, I will never betray you.  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] We have eyes like twins.  
  
[Sarah and Rachel] Catch me I'm falling for you [Rachel]  
  
Remember me, you are no stranger [Sarah and Rachel]  
  
We have eyes like twins [Sarah]  
  
You are no stranger to me [Rachel and Sarah]  
  
Just one heartbeat away  
  
The song ended and the two sisters hugged each other tightly and then took their bow when everyone clapped some people had tears in their eyes, some people were muttering what a good song that was and some were just crying their eyes out.  
  
Carrie who was muttering good words about the song stood up and then took her bow. "This last girl is singing a song. that's just ewwww in my opinion. Britney " She coughed "Spears." She coughed again.  
  
Kaylan took the stage and sang Stronger, and when she finished everyone was looking at her oddly but Meg clapped and everyone else clapped 4 minutes after she was done singing. Kaylan gave a light smile she knew no one liked Britney Spears. Walking down the steps she sat down.  
  
"Well wasn't that fun. Now you all may just hang out while I drag Courtney and Stacie off somewhere.."  
  
Carrie grabbed Stacie and Courtney and pushed them out of the Great Hall. Both of them were protesting saying all was well and they were okay, but when Carrie let them walk on there own they kept walking into walls.  
  
*  
  
Mike who was a 4th year looked over at Sarah who was by herself, since Rachel went to go get something from their dorm. He nudged his friends and pointed at Sarah and whispered to them. "She's our next target, lets go. make her look like a fool."  
  
His friends laughed quietly as he walked towards Sarah's direction.  
  
TBC in : Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will always hurt me. 


	13. Sticks and Stones May Break my bones but...

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- MiNi Weasley  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story. Special Notes: Just so you know its going to be funny, and then change again. But I'll let you know what ones that are going to be full of angst. This is not one of them. The next chapter or chapter 13ish and then 14 or 15 will be full of angst  
  
*  
  
Chapter 13: Stick and Stones may break my bones but words will always hurt me.  
  
Sarah was sitting by herself looking down at the table of munchies that her sister had insisted were really good and told her if she didn't eat them that she'd stuff them down her throat.  
  
"Hey Sarah." Mike said his face was in a smirk all of his friends were standing behind him and were looking down at the sad Gryffindor.  
  
Sarah stood up and looked at Mike and his friends, and looked towards the door, she knew Mike and his group were mean for she remembered when Whitney was picked on by them, they were known to be the worst bullies at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey where do you think you're going?" Mike said disapprovingly, he quickly stood in front of her and walked towards Sarah slowly, causing Sarah to back off towards a corner. His friends chuckled and helped Mike corner her so she couldn't run.  
  
Jesse handed Mike, Ice, Andy and Fred and got some for himself and looked at Sarah, trying to figure out what to do next. Laughing he had an idea and poured his butterbeer on Sarah's head. Fred stuffed the pie in Sarah's face while Ice, Andy and Mike all dumped their pudding and Jello and gravy and mash potatoes on Sarah.  
  
"Oh sorry! We thought you were the trashcan I mean you have so many similiarites that we could barely tell the difference."  
  
Frowning Sarah looked around to see if she could find any food to throw at his group of friends. Smiling she stretched out her hand and grabbed the apple pie and shoved it in Mike's face. Mike had a angry look on his face and spat at her angrily.  
  
"You little git!"  
  
"You're so strange, no wonder you have to act stupid to get some attention, because that's the only way people will actually like you." Ice said, he then laughed, and gave Fred a high five.  
  
Sarah ignored that comment it wasn't true and it was the worst insult she had ever heard. Looking a bit embarassed she tried to push past Mike but Mike put his hand in her face.  
  
"Rude to walk away like that. Very!" Mike said.  
  
Fred looked closely at Sarah and then laughed. "I just realized why boys never want to go near you! You look hideous, and very. uncivilized."  
  
Sarah tried hard to ignore that comment, and then found a way to get away from the group she ran out of the Great Hall, but she heard footsteps pounding after her. Mike caught up with her once she got outside, and the group made a circle around her. No prefect was around to save her, nor was her sister Rachel.  
  
"Awe, does Sarah want her big sister Rachel?" Mike said, he made his voic sound baby-ish trying to mock Sarah. "Hi I'm Sarah and I'm a wuss so I run to Rachel to handle my fears, pain and feelings because I'm not mature, I'm not smart enough to do it on my own. Boo hoo. Rachel come and save me." Mocked Mike.  
  
"That isn't true." Sarah said trying to stand up for herself. "It's only half the time, and half the time she does it on her own. So try and get all your facts straight before you open your mouth."  
  
"Looks like she has a back-bone after all." Jesse said, quite shocked actually.  
  
Mike sneered and glared at Sarah for a moment and then looked at Jesse and the rest of the gang and then back at Sarah, who had a angry, annoyed and upset expression on her face.  
  
"We're all sad that Sammy Seal died, but really Sarah, we wish it would have been you. That way, we wouldn't have to see your face anymore."  
  
Sarah had looked like she had been kicked in the stomach, and then all the wind was taken out of her. She looked down trying to hide the silent tears that were cascading down her cheeks. Wiping them quickly she breathed in ragidly.  
  
"Oh and where is your sister shouldn't she be saving you by now?! I mean I guess that means she doesn't give a rats tail about you. I could see why though, who would want to care about you anyway."  
  
She then burn out into tears, she covered her ears trying to ignore what they were saying.  
  
"Awe, boo hoo! Look Sarah's crying. Better go get Rachel."  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone." Sarah said through her tears.  
  
Whitney who had been looking for Sarah stopped when she saw Mike and the gang surrounding Sarah and then saw Sarah in tears. Frowning she was to scared to go get Sarah so she turned around and ran back inside the castle screaming Rachel's name all the way down the hallways, everyone was looking at her oddly but she didn't care.  
  
"RACHEL!" Whitney screamed as she stood in front of Lissy's office, sighing she tried to remember the password and once she remembered it she ran up the steps and looked at Lissy and Rachel who had both looked up and looked at Whitney.  
  
"Whitney, Rachel and I are having an important discussion can it wait?"  
  
"NO! I Don't care if it is an important discussion! Rachel, Mike and the gang are really teasing Sarah and she's crying and they won't leave her alone. You need to go help her. Now."  
  
"But." Lissy said.  
  
"Screw it." Rachel said quickly, she then ran out of Lissy's office and outside of the castle.  
  
**  
  
Courtney and Stacie were both laying down in the Slytherin common room, they weren't allowed to move since they were still drunk. Stacie was making gurgling noises, while Courtney was trying to figure out ways Johnny Depp could save them.  
  
"Johnny Depp could jump in and save me! Kill all those evil people ha.ha.that won't let us drink rum." Courtney said rubbing her nose slighlty.  
  
"Then Johnny can see Uranus up close.ha.ha. Yes.drop dead sexy Johnny is sizzling hot." Stacie said, a dreamy look was in her eyes as she thought of Johnny.  
  
**  
  
Anne was dancing with a piece of paper in her hands which was Mr. Goat.  
  
"We're doing the tango man. Goo Mr. Goat! Go Mr. Goat it's your b-day we're gonna party like it's your b-day! UH HUH GO MR. GOAT" She kept dancing, and dancing and then when she was done she hugged the paper tightly. "I WUB YOU MR. GOAT!"  
  
**  
  
Ashley was sitting in the Library reading her book that she chose to read, Shae had sent her out of the Great Hall and told her to go read somewhere quiet. Ashley had protested and told Shae she could read later. Turning the page she smiled, this book was getting better and better.  
  
**  
  
Carrie was wandering down the halls, she was supposed to be keeping track of all the Gryffindors and she thought she had them all in The Great Hall. The thing was, she did not spot Sarah she knew were Rachel was, and Whitney had told her she was exiting but she didn't remember Sarah saying anything.  
  
**  
  
Rachel had ran out of the castle just in time to hear. "You're a wimp, a loser and you should just leave Hogwarts so no one can see your face again.", running over to the group, Mike stood in front of Rachel refusing to let her get to Sarah.  
  
"Move. Now." Rachel said shoving Mike hard, causing him to fall into the mud. Standing in front of Sarah she placed her hands on her sisters shoulders and looked at her sister concerned and sad to see that her sister was crying.  
  
"What happened Sar?" Rachel asked quietly, she put her hands on Sarah's shoulders and waited to get an explanation, she heard parts of it from Whitney but she wanted to hear it all from Sarah. Frowning she looked at all the food that was on Sarah.  
  
"T-they're m-mean. They dumped butterbeer..and.and. food on me and I'm all messy, and they said mean things to me. really mean things." She said through her tears. Sarah looked hurt, and confused on why they were picking on her.  
  
"Oh." Rachel said, she glared angrily at the group of troublemakers. The group slowly started to back off, they could tell by the glare and the furry built in Rachel's eyes that they were going to be in a lot of pain later on.  
  
"Sarah. Hold on just a minute.I'm going to hurt them." Rachel said, hugging Sarah first and then walked towards Mike and the group.  
  
"We were just kidding! We didn't mean any of it honestly."  
  
"You didn't mean to make my sister cry, and make her all messy with food all over her. You were kidding? That's noodles, listen buddy. I guess you didn't hear the "No Touching Sarah or hurting Sarah rule." And that really sucks for you because, you are going to face the consequences which by the way isn't going to be pretty."  
  
Mike snickered and stood his ground, he couldn't believe he was actually running from a girl, which was really pathetic to him since he knew she couldn't harm him.  
  
"You can't-"  
  
Rachel punched him square in the face, causing him to stagger back, and to hold his jaw. Surprised, Mike was going to punch back, when Rachel stopped his fist with her hand and pushed him backwards.  
  
"Mike lets just go.now." Ice said fearfully, they grabbed his hand and ran off but before he left he glared at Rachel.  
  
"I'm not through with you." Then he left with his friends.  
  
"MEANIE HEADS!" Rachel said angrily, turning around she looked at her sister who was on her knee's still crying. Frowning she walked over to Sarah and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"They said I .I should..be.dead.instead.instead of.Sammy Seal." Sarah choked on her tears, only talking about it made her cry harder.  
  
"Oh Sarah, I am so glad it wasn't you. But I'm not glad it was Sammy Seal, I wish no one died." Rachel said, she was upset about her sisters best friend that had died but it didn't hurt her as much as it hurt her younger sister.  
  
"They also said you didn't care about me."  
  
Rachel had a shocked look on her face, and pulled Sarah out of the hug. Sarah's head was facing downwards and her eyes were downcast. Putting a finger under Sarah's chin she slowly pulled Sarah's head up to where Sarah was looking her.  
  
"Never ever believe that, I care about you so much. I would beat up anyone for you,I would stand up for you, I'm always here for you, to scare away your nightmares to make you less sick and make you feel better, I hurt Rellik for hurting you, and I hurt Mike for hurting you. You're my sister who I am so close to and could never think of a day where you weren't around. If you died Sarah, I would be devastated, I would blame myself and I would miss you so much. If you died part of me would have gone with you. I constantly check on you when you sleep just to make sure you're there and to make sure your safe even when I'm in the same dorm as you. Among all the things that have happend in my life, your on my number one thing that has gone right list. If I could make things go away, I'd take away all the hurt, and the pain and all the people that are so mean to you. Because you are so special you're the best little sister ever and no one will ever take your place. To the world you may be one person, but you mean the world to me. I would die for you, I would take all your pain away and give to myself so you don't have to go through it. If I could fight away all the memories that are painful I would wipe them away in a heart beat but I can't and I so wish I could. I love you so much Sarah and don't you dare forget that. I'll always be your big sister. Forever."  
  
Sarah smiled through her tears, Rachel wiped a tear away from Sarah's cheek and smiled lightly.  
  
"Rach, you're my big sissy, and I will always run to you, and thank youf or always being there for me. Thank you for sticking up for me, thank you for defending me. You're more than a little sister can ask for. I'll love you to Rachel no matter what, but I just wanted to tell you.."  
  
"Tell me..?" Rachel asked patiently.  
  
"Even though you aren't all super-powery and powerful like other people are and even though you didn't get credit for what you did. I just wanted to tell you. that you're my hero."  
  
Rachel smiled, and tears started to spring to her eyes tears of happiness she was truly touched by what Sarah had said and wanted to say something but Sarah spoke again.  
  
"You have always been the one I run to, when I'm sick, when I'm sad, and when I have nightmares and you always know how to make me feel better. People may not see that, but I do. When I'm nervous you always give me thumbs up, even when I mess up. You still think I did great and wonderful. You are an amazing friend and an amazing big sister and I'm glad I have a sister like you because I don't know what I would do without my super hero."  
  
Near to tears, Rachel pulled Sarah into a tight hug, and Sarah responded back by hugging back. They both had smiles on their faces while they were still crying but now it was tears of happiness.  
  
*  
  
Ashley and Shae were now outside and heard the whole Rachel and Sarah speech thing, and they both were hugging one another what they heard was truly touching and they both admired the bond that Rachel and Sarah shared.  
  
*  
  
The house elves were crying to, they were at first cheering Rachel on as Rachel hurt Mike but were crying because Sarah was sad, and then crying now of happiness because that was a really touching moment.  
  
*  
  
Voldemort who was watching from a cloud, smiled, he then knew what he would do next. He knew what was a weakness, it was to get people to insult one another and the person that he wanted to get was.  
  
Courtney.  
  
TBC: Don't know what the chapter is gonna be called. 


	14. Cold as Ice

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- MiNi Weasley  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story. Special Notes: Just so you know its going to be funny, and then change again. But I'll let you know what ones that are going to be full of angst. This is not one of them. The next chapter or chapter 13ish and then 14 or 15 will be full of angst.  
  
Chapter 14: Cold as Ice.  
  
Stacie was now sitting in the great hall with Courtney after their drunk episode. Courtney was eating some candy, while watching over the other students laughing their heart outs, they both were watching a dude trying to act like Johnny Depp.  
  
"Courtney go out with me! I'm hot sizzling Johnny Depp!" Conner shouted pointing at himself and grinning wildly.  
  
Looking over at him, and had a thoughtful look on her face and shook her head. "Eh, not hot enough." She whispered to where only Stacie could hear her and then looked over at the guy who was staring at her, not even blinking.  
  
"Maybe." Responded the Slytherin, she then stood up and left the Great Hall. Stacie looked over at the guy and shrugged, then followed Courtney.  
  
"I'm going on vacation for a day or two.some place that I'm supposed to go. Sounds exciting I guess." Stacie said as she caught up with her friend.  
  
"Have fun, tell me if you see Johnny their, not that you would but it is very possible that you could."  
  
"That would be so freakin' awesome." Stacie said, she drifted into thought for a moment, and then entered the Slytherin common room. "Well, I'm going to go pack and stuff, have to leave tonight fun, fun."  
  
Courtney just nodded and then plopped down on the couch and looked into the cackling fire that seemed like it could come out and set her on fire. Leaning against the arm of the couch arm she closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
*  
  
"Bye Courtney!" Waved Stacie she then exited the common room, and walked towards the entrance hall and then left Hogwarts missing it already she turned around and looked at it, she had a feeling something bad would happen but she shrugged it off and then left.  
  
**  
  
Voldemort stood in a cave he rubbed his hands together a huge grin was on his face as he looked down at the things he needed for the spell he was going to perform. Looking down at the picture of Courtney and then he grabbed his wand and waved it at the picture and started the spell.  
  
"Hear these words that I cry, fire slicking from the sky. At the sound of the wolves cry. Make it seem like she wants to die. Make the people in the school, turn around and make her look like a fool. Hate her and isolate her. After the words of this spell. I cast this on Courtney Marketa."  
  
After he said the words, he muttered a word and Courtney's picture caught on fire as it slowly burned, until it was fully burned he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Now the spell is cast." With the turn of his heel he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
**  
  
Everyone was making their ways into the Great Hall and took their seats and looked at the food as it appeared everyone started to dig into the food. Munching was heard all around the Great Hall as Courtney entered the hall.  
  
Nessa frowned when she saw Courtney walk inside, she all of a sudden had a deep hatred for Courtney, and gave her an evil look and then took a sip of her drink still glaring at her. Grinning slightly she stood up and looked over at Lissy.  
  
"Lissy! I have a question! Why is Courtney here? I mean she shouldn't be here! After all we now have a killer in our school." Nessa pointed violently at Courtney.  
  
"COURTNEY'S A KILLER" Shouted Jamie as she stood up on the bench she was sitting on. Soon everyone joined in the chat.  
  
"Courtney's a killer! COURTNEY's A KILLER COURTNEY'S A KILLER! COURTNEY'S A KILLER!" The volume got louder and louder as they all pointed at Courtney.  
  
A hurt look was on Courtney's face, and tears sprung to her eyes she didn't understand why people all of a sudden were yelling negative things about her when she hadn't done anything, she then ran out of the great hall, and right when she exited she cried silently.  
  
"Hey Courtney." Ashley said, her voice was very cold, her arms were folded across her chest as she looked at her.  
  
"Ashley. Hey. Everyone in the great hall is . insulting me pretty badly and it's really mean."  
  
"No, it isn't. What they are saying is completely true." Ashley said flatly. Glaring at Courtney for a moment. "I couldn't blame them for what they are saying, and I really agree with them. Courtney, I had to think about the recent events on what happened with the Demoness's and it really is your fault, all of it. Sammy Seal's death, everyone's injuries.my injuries. You should have been the one that was kidnapped and nearly was tortured, but it had to happen to me. So it all points to one person, and it would be you. I suggest you just leave before you get anyone else hurt."  
  
"Oh.my.God.Ashley. How could you say such a thing?! After all we've been through, after all we've done for each other. You helped reassure me that it wasn't. How could you." Courtney said her voice full of hurt and disbelief as she started to cry even more.  
  
"Oh God, she's crying. Boo hoo. Wah." Ashley mocked pretending to be crying. "Well, I lied." She finished, and turned around and walked away. The other prefects had walked up in the middle of what Courtney had said and shook their heads.  
  
"I'm going to suggest to Lissy that you get kicked out of the prefect and moved down to student and then see if we can like kick you out of the school. I mean like everyone had said, you're a killer. All the bad things you have done that have gotten people hurt is in reality your fault. I can't believe you were made a prefect in the first place." The Hufflepuff prefect Shae said who used to be Courtney's best friend, she then left.  
  
More tears fell down Courtney's cheeks she turned around and still sobbing she ran towards the girl bathroom where Moaning Myrtle was so she could have some privacy, on the way she bumped into Jamie.  
  
"OW! You little Klutz."  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry" Courtney said, she then stood up and put out her hand to help Jamie stand up.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Jamie said backing away slightly then standing up. "I don't want a killer touching me. I mean you could kill me! And you're a prefect! You could kill all us Slytherin I'm telling my Mommy and my Daddy! I hope you get expelled, I'm ashamed to have you as our Slytherin prefect." Jamie snapped.  
  
Courtney had a shocked expression on her face as she looked down at the ground but then shook her head not understanding.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I didn't kill anyone, and I don't have any desire to! Why is everyone turning against me?!"  
  
"It's true though, I mean you almost got Ashley killed, and you scare all our teachers away with your horrid pranks which almost killed a teacher once! You don't deserve to be here and don't belong here. I hope you get sent to Azkaban one day!" with a huff she walked away, her nose facing the air.  
  
Frowning she shook her head and then looked over at a Slytherin and a Gryffindor giggling violently. It was Whitney and Meg.  
  
"I read this book about Dobby, and other house elves. I plan to play wizards chess and many other games with them so they are more loved and know that we care about them. It sounds like so much fun." The young Gryffindor said excitedly.  
  
"Whit, you were supposed to read Hogwarts History. We were assigned that for homework. Remember?"  
  
"Oh. No. I didn't but this book was so much better."  
  
"You're probably right, the book was boring anyway I read it when I was 10. Not all that exciting if you ask me."  
  
"Exactly my point. Why read a boring book when you can read a great book that is full of fun!"  
  
Meg laughed and shook her head. "Whit, you're a random and a nutcase, but you gotta love that, how can no one not like you."  
  
"It would be to hard!" Sarah said joining into the conversation, she shoved a cookie in her mouth and blinked twice.  
  
"Hey Whit, Meg and Sarah." Courtney said, putting a slight smile on her face, she didn't see any of them in the great hall so they weren't there to insult her and she hoped they knew what was going on.  
  
"Oh. hi Courtney." Whitney said looking down at the ground for a moment.  
  
"Do you know why everyone's being mean to me? I didn't do anything at all."  
  
"No one likes you Courtney, and I can see why now. I can't believe I looked up to you and thought you were some great person, someone I could run to and someone I could become great friends with. I thought you would be the perfect role model for me. But I as so wrong, I feel so stupid why would I want to have a killer for a role model." Whitney said her voice full of disappointment.  
  
"Beats me." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and walked off with Whitney who was muttering words that weren't able to be heard.  
  
"Whit's right, I hope you leave quickly, I'm getting sick of your little obsession with Johnny Depp, it's quite sick and disgusting and he would never go for a girl like you. He'd have to be really desperate." Meg's voice was filled with annoyance and disgust, shaking her head she chased after Sarah and Whitney. "Hey guys wait up for the peg leg meg who only has one real leg!!"  
  
Courtney blinked a few times trying to figure out if that was supposed to hurt her or not. Just thinking about what Meg said made her think about what everyone else had said about her which caused tears to roll down her cheeks, she ran to the girls bathroom and locked herself inside a stall to be left alone.  
  
**  
  
It had been an hour, and no one had seen Courtney anywhere. Lissy was looking for her so she could have a word with her. A emotionless yet cold look was on her face as she entered the one last room she hadn't checked. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hearing a sniffling sound she walked over to the stall and knocked.  
  
"Courtney. I need to speak to you for a moment. It's Lissy."  
  
Courtney slowly opened the door, her face was tear streaked, stepping outside of the stall she looked over at Lissy still sniffling a bit.  
  
"Everyone is being real mean to me, and I don't even know what I did."  
  
"Courtney, I have been thinking about making you not a prefect anymore. You get in to much trouble and you're giving Hogwarts a bad name, I found someone that could replace you and she'd be great for it. She isn't a 'killer' and isn't someone who would scare away all the teachers. I'll let you know when I made my decision but most likely it will be a yes, and you will soon be in an isolated dorm and learn by yourself. I don't want to see your face anywhere, not in the great hall, you are only to stay in your dorm if every other prefect agrees and I'm sure they will. Even though Stacie isn't here. We'll just have to tell her."  
  
Courtney started to cry again as she looked at Lissy, she didn't understand at all. Everyone was turning against her and hated her.  
  
"No one cares that you are crying Courtney so save yourself the time and don't cry. We all could care less how you feel. You cold hearted murder. I actually now have made my decision you are not a prefect and we will have a new password for our meeting place and you will not know it." Lissy said bitterly, turning around she left the bathroom only to be followed by Courtney.  
  
"Lissy please no." Courtney said choking on her tears, she tried to grab Lissy's shoulder so she could get Lissy to stop.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Lissy said flatly. Stopping for a moment she looked back at Courtney and then continued to walk disappearing out of Courtney's sight.  
  
Courtney stood there, tears were trickling down her cheeks like a rushing waterfall. She wiped away a single tear with the back of her hand and looked at everyone.  
  
"DING DONG THE COLD KILLERS GONE! SHE IS NOT A PREFECT!" A voice said once she figured out what had happened. Soon everyone joined in singing it in a merry tune as they walked down the hall.  
  
Courtney covered her ears and ran out of the school and tripped into a little hole which twisted her ankle. "Ouch" muttered Courtney holding her ankle lightly, then she stood up and continued running slightly off balance since her ankle was in so much pain. She stopped when she entered the Forbidden Forest and sat down on a rock covering her face with her hands.  
  
"What's wrong?" A man asked as he stepped out from behind the trees, a black coat was covering him and a hood was over his face. He pretended like he cared when he only wanted Courtney to turn evil.  
  
"W-w-w." Courtney asked as she turned around to look at the figure but jumped off her rock, and fell again, and crawled away. Recognizing whom it was. "Y-your Voldemort." she flinched when she said his name, but she was allowed to call him that since they were related.  
  
"Yes I am, but I don't want to kill you. For you are my niece and I just want to know what's wrong? Is everyone being mean to you? I sense some hurt or something or sadness."  
  
"Everyone is being real mean to me and saying awful things." Courtney said, she didn't know why she was telling him but she didn't care at least someone wanted to know what was wrong.  
  
"Well, they are just jealous that you have great power and they do not. You are one of a kind Courtney. Very powerful."  
  
"Really? I am powerful? I don't see that happening."  
  
"I do, but I need to help train you use your powers, and no one else can help you. I mean you've got some of it controlled but not all of it."  
  
"I could get Lissy's help I don't need yours."  
  
"Lissy won't be able to help you. Besides she just wants to use you for your power." Voldemort said, and then he paused. "Besides, they all hate you don't you want them all to pay for what they did and show them how strong you are." "No." Courtney said but she didn't fully mean it part of her wanted to show them, and make them feel pain just as they made her feel.  
  
"Yes you do, I can sense it inside you."  
  
"No one cares about me there."  
  
"Exactly so make them pay." Voldemort said coldly. He muttered something but made sure Courtney couldn't tell. He had a semi-cast on Courtney and could control her just a bit.  
  
"But how."  
  
"Hurt them, use words that will hurt them. Cause them to go to Saint Mungo's or the hospital wing."  
  
"I.don't."  
  
"You do."  
  
"I do." Courtney said her voice turning cold.  
  
"Come back later, I'll figure out who your target will be." He already knew who he had in mind but he didn't know for sure, the only way someone fully turned evil and couldn't go back was if she killed someone.  
  
**  
  
Stacie slowly stepped off the hogwarts express train and looked around, sensing evil, the smell of darkness was in the air. Walking up into Hogwarts and she entered the Great Hall looking around a certain akwardness, no one was talking everything was silent.  
  
**  
  
Voldemort rubbed his hands together as he watched from a little cauldron he made so he could watch Courtney's every move and he found his target. The one who would always catch on things the most the one Courtney cherished the most.  
  
Stacie.  
  
TBC: the next chapter should be either called "Pitch Black" or. "Shattered Silence." 


	15. Shattered Silence

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- MiNi Weasley  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story. Special Notes: Okay the Story is not in a funny position anymore, but it will get better I swear sit tight and it'll get better. Make sure you fasten your seat belts. Another note: Please, do not ask me constantly if you can be added, I'll add you in eventually, just bugging me about it more and more will make me hesitate more to put you in. Sorry if I sound rude.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 15: Shattered Silence  
  
The Hogwarts School halls were isolated when Stacie walked down them she didn't even see a single person. Her footsteps could be heard as she walked, and it echoed throughout the whole hall. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards the Slytherin Common Room. The Slytherin prefect had felt something that wasn't right. Something that was dark, something that was evil.  
  
Entering the common room she looked around, students were being awfully quiet, no one was saying a single thing it was like as if they couldn't speak or didn't know how to. Walking up to the steps to the dormitory she entered her dorm to find Courtney sitting by the window looking outside of it.  
  
"Hey Courtney, I'm finally back and it was pretty fun but I bet it was more exciting here. So what happened here while I was gone?" Asked Stacie.  
  
Courtney didn't say anything, it was as if Stacie didn't exist to her at this point in time. No one did to her, only Voldemort who didn't hurt her and didn't say mean things about her. But he changed her, but she didn't notice that. Grabbing a quill and a paper she slowly started to write something on the paper but what she was writing wasn't seen by Stacie.  
  
Courtney finally spoke. "Are you done talking now? Because if you are then you may leave." She looked over at Stacie, but not in the eyes, then looked down at her paper.  
  
"What if I don't want to leave?"  
  
"Then I'll leave." Courtney said flatly, she then stood up and left the dormitory, and walked into the Common Room sitting in a dark lonesome corner.  
  
Stacie frowned, and then followed after Courtney, wondering why she was acting the way she was, just from the first thing that escaped Courtney's lips wasn't at all right. Maybe she was having a bad day, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Courtney, what's wrong?"  
  
Frowning, she turned over the piece of paper and continued to write on it, ignoring Stacie.  
  
"Courtney please talk to me, what's your problem? And I don't mean it in a mean way." Stacie asked calmly and quietly, holding a book to her chest that she had been carrying around with her since the ride back to Hogwarts.  
  
"You really want to know what my problem is Stacie? You really do?" Courtney asked bitterly, glaring up at Stacie with a look that could kill. "It's you. You've been my problem since day one. I just can't stand you. You bug me so much. You're my problem and always have been."  
  
Those words cut her hard, Stacie breathed in slightly and took a step back, as tears slowly sprung to her eyes, she didn't understand. "I don't understand.Corky. we're best friends. What.what did I do?"  
  
"You came here, that's what happened. Why don't you go hang out with your prefect friends? Your other friends that you have."  
  
"But I don't." Stacie said quietly as tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked at Courtney a saddened expression on her face. Had Courtney forgot how strong their friendship was? Was Courtney just going to throw that a way?  
  
"Well we all have things we have to do that we don't want to do. So why don't you just go. I don't want to see you near me at all, I hate you."  
  
Stacie then started to cry, she looked at Courtney and wiped away her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "If.If that's. w-w-what you feel. B-but I d- d-don't want to throw away our friendship, I-I-I-its to s-special for that."  
  
Courtney stood up, and looked at Stacie, a look of fury was in them. "Well you can't always get what you want. You're crying? Stop, your crying always gives me a headache, and it's very annoying." She then made her way towards the door, to exit the common room.  
  
Stacie fell to her knees and leaned against her right arm, as she continued to cry but she sang softly through her tears. "I will not replace you, I will not forget you." She continued to cry as she looked up over at Courtney.  
  
Courtney stopped for a moment, and turned around to look over at Stacie, a tint of regret was there, Stacie and Courtney looked at each other for a moment, and then she quickly left.  
  
Stacie continued to cry, everyone in the common room was staring at her, so she quickly stood up and ran to the dorm, and threw herself on her bed and continued to cry.  
  
**  
  
Ashley had been standing at the corner of where the Slytherin Common Room was located, and when she spotted the one person she was looking for she ran over to her.  
  
"Hey Corky."  
  
Courtney didn't say anything she continued to walk, ignoring Ashley all together not wanting to talk to her at all.  
  
"Okay.why weren't you at the prefect meeting early this morning? We had discussed many things."  
  
"I'm not a prefect anymore. Lissy and you all decided I shouldn't be one anymore."  
  
"What?! We did no such thing."  
  
"Liar." Courtney hissed, she turned around and set an angry glare at Ashley.  
  
"Honestly Courtney, we didn't even have that come across our minds." Explained Ashley. The spell had caused them to be mean yes, but it also caused them to not remember what they did.  
  
"Yeah right, I don't believe you. I don't need you as a friend anyway. You said it was my fault and lied about saying it wasn't. So just stay the hell away from me. I hate you with an undying passion." Courtney said coldly, her eyes looked as if they got darker. Turning around she continued to walk away.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you Courtney." Ashley said quietly. She just stood there, she didn't want to bother going after her, as much as she wanted to. She knew it would do nothing. Turning around she walked away.  
  
"Hey Ash." Nina and Seanny said as they walked past her giving her a wave. She responded in giving them a wave back.  
  
Nina and Seanny made there way over to the great hall, they were hungry and wanted to eat. They also were going to meet Meg, Whitney, Sarah and Kaylan there so they could make plans to go to Hogsmade.  
  
**  
  
Stacie grabbed a box that was under her bed and pulled it out and opened it slowly blowing off the slight dust that covered it. Opening it slowly with caution, she looked inside the box. She pulled out a piece of paper, and opened it. It was a letter written from Courtney.  
  
Dear Stacie,  
  
Hey. What's up? How is your summer vacation going? Last I heard from you, you had gone to the beach, and saw a movie. I hope your having a fun summer. Hogwarts should be starting soon and I haven't gotten all my school supplies. Ashley, Carrie, Shae and I are planning on going the day before school starts to get our books and supplies at Diagon Alley. I was wondering if you would like to come, I hope you can. Last time we did this you couldn't because you were sick that day. Let's hope you can! It was very boring last time we went shopping because you weren't there. Respond soon. Dang it. Stupid ink is running out. See you later.  
  
Hugs, Courtney.  
  
July 4th 2003.  
  
Stacie,  
  
5 more days. 5 more days till my birthday, and Pirates comes out. I can't wait till it comes out, and it looks really good. I don't know what I'm going to do for my birthday really. Just wanted to tell you how excited I am. Anyway, see you later.  
  
Corky.  
  
Stacie closed the letters slowly and folded them and put them back in the box, and opened up a big card and read it:  
  
I HOPE YOUR FEELING BETTER! GET BETTER SOON STACIE! I heard about you falling off your broom in the flying lessons, and you hurt your leg, and you're in the hospital wing, so I decided to make this card and get a million people to sign.  
  
Hugs, Courtney.  
  
Signed, Ashley, Carrie, Shae, Whitney, Meg , Kaylan , Nina, Seanny, Emma, Lissy, Flor, Carla, Dobby, Winky, Moaning Myrtle, Sara, Nessa, Iris, Sammy Seal, Sarah, Rachel, Anne, Claire, and Tash.  
  
Stacie smiled lightly as more tears trickled down her cheeks and put that letter back in delicately and took out the small picture album, and looked through it. All of them were pictures of her and Courtney at different events. Then there was a picture of a tree that had their names scribbled on it and it said BBFD (Best Friends Forever Till Death). She smiled and closed her eyes. Remembering the day they signed that tree out by a forest.  
  
#  
  
Courtney and Stacie were 8 years old and were holding each other's hands, and spinning wildly in circles, laughing and giggling they spun faster and faster when they suddenly stopped they both were feeling dizzy and walked around and then fell onto the grass looking up at the sky.  
  
"Corky, we'll always be best friends forever won't we?" Stacie asked, turning her head to look at Courtney.  
  
"Always."  
  
"Good! I don't want to lose you ever! Never ever!"  
  
"I'll never leave you out in the cold, no one will replace you. Best friends don't forget best friends." Courtney said smiling brightly.  
  
"Me either! If I ever do leave you it's only because I died and went to heaven but I'll still be your friend! I'll visit you in your dreams and we can fly, and I'll protect you!" Stacie said smiling brightly.  
  
"Really?! Me too! We can have all these fun adventures and.and we can have so much fun!!!" Courtney said through her giggles, turning on her side she stood up and helped her friend up.  
  
Standing up she smiled, and then ran over to their favorite tree and stood in front of it, Courtney followed her along and looked at the tree. Taking out a piece of pen, she started to write on the tree hard so it would chip off, she wrote:  
  
'Courtney'  
  
and then she handed the pen to Stacie, and Stacie wrote.  
  
"And Stacie."  
  
Courtney wrote the rest. "Best friends forever." So when they were done writing that it said "Courtney and Stacie best friends forever."  
  
They both took to steps back to admire their names on the tree thinking it was the coolest thing in the whole world. This would be their favorite spot forever and ever.  
  
'Corky and me,' Stacie sang. Courtney then joined in after that. Forever friends we'll be. Come what may come what might. We'll always stand together at the end of a fight. Flying kites and shoe lights. We'll guide eachother through the nights. [Courtney] BFF stands for Stacie and me. [Both] Come what may, I'll be your friend till the dying day I'll meet you up in the sky, and we'll fly together, forever and ever. Barbie's, Stuffed Animals, we'll give them up when we're older.' Shoe Ties, Bow Ties, Colored laces, Pigtails, ponytails in different places. Candy, Sleepovers, Birthday parties We're really all a bunch of smarties. Through thick and thin, no matter where we've been. We will always be best of friends. I will not replace you, I will not forget you. We'll always be... Friends forevermore. Ding-dong. Ding-dong.  
  
When they finished singing they skipped around the tree, but they kept humming that song repeatedly, loving the meaning.  
  
##  
  
**  
  
Stacie frowned and looked down at the picture of the tree. "What went wrong?" she asked quietly, a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the picture as she turned the page.  
  
The picture was of her and Courtney at Hogsmade, it had been the day that she will always remember, one of the worst days of her life. Or one that will always be a scar there.  
  
##  
  
"Well if it isn't s-s-s-stuttering S-s-s-s-s-s-Stacie." Ralph a 3rd year said, mocking the stutter that Stacie had.  
  
"S-s-s-s-s-stop."  
  
"S-s-s-stop" Roger Mocked a friend of Ralph's. He didn't like first years and he definitely didn't like strange people that stuttered such as Stacie. Couldn't stand her one bit.  
  
"L-leave m-me a-a-alone."  
  
"What if we don't want to. Stutter girl?" Martha a 6th year in Slytherin asked, yanking Stacie's journal away, and opened it she was about to read it.  
  
"Read it! READ IT!" The whole great hall chanted.  
  
"H-hey g-g-give t-t-that back t-t-to me n-now!" Stacie said, trying to grab for it, but Martha held it in the air beyond the 1st years reach. Pushing Stacie to the floor she opened the book.  
  
"No." Martha snapped handing the book to Roger he slowly opened the journal and began to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
Today Courtney and I got 10 points for Slytherin for doing a good job on our homework. But Courtney had to help me with it since I didn't understand some of it. Courtney is my best friend, we've been best friends before we came to Hogwarts and I am glad she got sorted into the same house as I am. There is this really cute boy I like named Jack, he's only two years older than me and he said hi to me in the hall today and my cheeks got all red and I didn't say anything back I was to scared to. I have this fear of the dark, my neighbor told me that you can get killed by scary dementors and Demons in the dark, and I don't want that to happen so I have a light that always stays on in the dorm and at my house so nothing bad happens."  
  
He stopped reading, for a moment the whole Great Hall was already laughing and pointing fingers at Stacie who was now starting to cry out of embarassment.  
  
"I can't wait till I can say hi to Jack, maybe one day he'll go out with me. Well that is all I have to say now, I'm going to The Great Hall to get some food and to meet Courtney there since we both have different classes before dinner.  
  
Love, Stacie"  
  
Stacie started to cry even harder as the whole great hall laughed even harder, Roger threw her journal down and spat on it and then stepped on it a couple times.  
  
"You probably don't even have a friend named Courtney. Who would want to be friends with a git like you." Martha said, grabbing the book and tearing it up some of the pages.  
  
"I would." Courtney said, angrily, she had walked in when Roger was reading the journal entry and had tried hard not to beat the crap out of him. But this was the last draw. No one embarassed her friends or hurt them or made them cry ever. Especially if it was her best friend Stacie.  
  
"Oh so your Courtney? Thought you were fake." Roger said, everyone laughed, but he stopped laughing when he felt a fist hit his jaw, which caused him to back up a bit.  
  
"YOU STUPID BI-"  
  
"That is what you get for hurting my best friend." Courtney glared at everyone, and picked up Stacie's journal, and wiped it on her school uniform and linked arms with Stacie and dragged her out of the great hall. Pulling Stacie into a tight hug. Stacie cried and buried her head in Courtney's shoulder while Courtney stroked her hair.  
  
"I know, the world is really cruel sometimes, you meet good people, friendly people. But you also meet mean people. Like those people there, and they hurt the good people who have big hearts and who are fun to hang out with and who are a little bit different from them like you. Someone special like you is always taken for granted, and those mean bullies don't know what they are missing when they have a super great friend like you. I'd be jealous if I were them. I'm glad you are my friend, and even though you stutter I don't care, you make me feel accepted and you always make me laugh and smile and I enjoy hanging out with you. That is what should matter. Not what you sound like, what you look like how you act. Nothing like that should matter. It should matter who is on the inside. Do you know what I see on the inside? I see a smart, funny, loving, caring, optimistic, neat girl, and yeah she's different but she's loved by her family and her best friend. She's like my sister that I will die for, that I will stick up for and do anything for. She's you." Courtney finished.  
  
Stacie smiled brightly she didn't know what to say, a couple tears escaped from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks but were slowly pushed away by Courtney's finger.  
  
"T-t-thank y-you. I-i.. Y-your like a b-b-big s-s-sister to m-me, a-a-and t- t-thank you f-f-for st-sticking up for m-me to t-them. I-I have.b-b-been t- t-trying hard.. not. not to..s-s-stutter bu-but it is so ha-hard. You w-w- would d-die f-f-for me?"  
  
"In a heartbeat."  
  
"I'd d-die f-for y-you to." Stacie said truthfully, smiling at Courtney.  
  
"I can just picture it now, you and I hanging by our thumbs, and one of us has to die and we get in an argument about who Is dying for who.I'd say no .. I'll die for you and then you'd say no.. I'll die for you. And we get into a long argument on who's gonna die." Laughing Courtney walked down the hall next to Stacie who was laughing herself.  
  
"Now, lets get to work on getting rid of that stutter. We'll surprise those bullies and they won't even know what came to them."  
  
Nodding excitedly, Stacie followed Courtney to the Slytherin common room, she was going to try her hardest not to stutter.  
  
**  
  
Stacie looked slightly embaressed once the memory was over, she was embarassed only because of her stutter and how it got people to pick on her and make fun of her. But some how she got rid of it, the only time it returned was when she was really, really, really nervous. Shaking her head she looked at another picture of Courtney.  
  
"I AM NOT Letting you go." Stacie said to the picture as if it were Courtney. She then stood up and left the room, on a mission to find Courtney. When she did, she walked outside, and saw Courtney her back was facing her.  
  
"Courtney.I'm not letting our friendship go. I'm sorry. I just can't."  
  
Courtney then turned around quickly, and rushed towards Stacie, her want pointed at Stacie's neck.  
  
TBC in Chapter 16. 


	16. Pitch black

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- MiNi Weasley  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story. Special Notes: Okay the Story is not in a funny position anymore, but it will get better I swear sit tight and it'll get better. Make sure you fasten your seat belts. Another note: Please, do not ask me constantly if you can be added, I'll add you in eventually, just bugging me about it more and more will make me hesitate more to put you in. Sorry if I sound rude. TISSUE WARNING: You will need tissues, if you are very sensitive.  
  
Chapter 16: Pitch Black.  
  
Stacie stepped back a little and looked at Courtney with a 'what are you doing' looking, and put her hand on her wand.  
  
"Courtney, stop and think on what you are doing. Put the wand down."  
  
Courtney frowned, and once Stacie pushed down Courtney's wand she kept it down by her side and looked at Stacie a confused look on her face. "But, I ."  
  
"You. continue, Courtney, this isn't like you."  
  
"I was told to. to do this. I was all for doing it before, no emotion no nothing. But now that I'm in front of you and I have my wand ready. I can't." Frowned the Slytherin.  
  
"This isn't you Courtney, this isn't you at all. Think about it, you wouldn't do these things. I know the Courtney I knew is still in there somewhere."  
  
"No I'm Courtney, the real Courtney. The evil cold blooded killer Courtney."  
  
"No. You are not a killer, you are no where near a killer. From all the years I've known you Courtney. You are NO WHERE near that. If I had to say one thing, you're a fighter and you need to fight this."  
  
"NO. Everyone said I was a killer. I am a killer. That is what I am. Voldemort told me and he is my uncle and he is the only one that cares about me. He's the only one that didn't say mean things to me. He's the only one that did not leave me when I needed someone the most."  
  
Stacie's mouth dropped open, trying to calculate everything that she just heard. Why would everyone in the school say that? Why? There was no real excuse why. Voldemorts name was mentioned and she flinched and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is Voldemort we're talking about. He doesn't care about people. He wants to kill them, and he's a killer Courtney. HE KILLED people and from what I can tell you have not killed anyone. Voldemort is a liar and a manipulator can't you see he's manipulating you?! Can't see you see ONE person in front of you who cares so much about you, and will literally risk her life trying to get her best friend out of this. I CARE ABOUT YOU. Don't even say I don't care. Because that's a loud of a bull and deep down you know that."  
  
Courtney frowned trying to figure out why Stacie was caring so much about her. Blinking a moment she realized that Stacie wasn't there during that time when people turned against her and made her feel like a doll that was dragged in the mud and then spat on and then ripped into pieces.  
  
"But,. that can't be.true. You can't care about me. YOU CAN'T." Screamed Courtney, glaring angrily at Stacie. She knew this was a trap, Stacie was going to butter her up with nice words then chop her into pieces and make her feel like crap. She was supposed to be killing Stacie. But it kept getting delayed.  
  
"Well you can't always have what you want. I will always care about you. You've been my friend since age 8 Courtney, I will never drop the friendship we had. I know the real Courtney wouldn't do that either. I know the real Courtney wants to escape this, and she will. She's going to fight it. You have to fight it Courtney. If other people hate you. Well I LOVE you as a sister, and that should be enough. If everyone hated me. Yes I'd be upset. But I'd still have you, because I know for a fact you wouldn't hate me, and we barely get in fights. The only one we got in was when we were 8."  
  
Courtney frowned, part of her was coming back, the part that was pushed away by something Voldemort did. "Stacie." Her voice was full of emotion, and then Courtney rolled her eyes. Trying to fight off her real self.  
  
"You walked over to me, and you didn't know how to apologize so you handed me this." She took out a leaf, and showed it to Courtney. "A leaf, and it said Sorry on it with my favorite Pen that I gave you to use. I got a leaf myself and I gave it to you saying I'm sorry, and I forgive you on it and you got it and put it in your pocket and that was the only fight we got in."  
  
Courtney put her hand in her pocket and took out a leaf and looked down at it. Trying to figure everything out. Her emotions were coming back. Her real self was soon coming back. But she couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Everyone hates me, and I am not a prefect anymore. Lissy said I was to much trouble. I am not allowed to be here. Out in the halls but I am. She is just jealous of me, and so is everyone else. You're just trying to get me to be vulenerable again. I won't let you bring out my true self. She's never coming back."  
  
Stacie frowned for a moment and shook her head not believing a thing Courtney said. She couldn't believe Courtney was sayign such things. She knew it would take awhile but she didn't care she was going to get her best friend back. Even if that meant getting killed.  
  
"Courtney, listen to me. I'll love you always. Even if you are evil, you'll still be my sister. Yeah, I won't agree with what you are doing and even if you kill me guess what? I'll still love you. That's right. I won't hate you. But I know you won't kill me. I can tell you wouldn't be able to live with it and won't be able to do it anyway. You can't kill anyone. You may think you can because Voldemort told you to, and has some spell on you or something. But you can fight it. Fight it for yourself, fight it for the people that love you, I love you fight it for me." Stacie's eyes were getting watery as she was going to cry soon. If she knew anything she knew that Courtney was slowly opening up and when she cried Courtney always was the first one there to hug her and comfort her. It was a chance to show true emotion. "It's okay to be hurt. It's okay to cry. It's okay to hate someone it's okay to be angry. It's okay to want to scream at the whole world because you feel the whole world has turned against you."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"You feel that the world turned on you and left you out in the cold so you run to something evil, to something that you'll be able to make people pay for what they did. To make them feel just as bad as you felt. Make them feel it 10 times worse than you felt it. It's okay to think that. But please don't push away the people that care about you so much. I will not just stand here and watch you get ruined by Voldemort and turn cold like him."  
  
"They hurt me." Courtney said softly, looking down at the ground. Slowly giving in but then she fought it off again. "I'll hurt them all, make them suffer. They deserve pain."  
  
"Yes, the world is cruel and mean. But don't go as low as they did with you! That will just make you seem worse if you hurt them come on think clearly Courtney. The Courtney I know would write how she felt on paper, and then confront her friend and talk to them. Or talk to me, so I can help in some way. What you are doing right now, is something so stupid. KILLING PEOPLE is not going to make your problem go away. It's going to make you wanted, it's going to make you sent to Azkaban. Then yeah, you do that then you will be a killer but as of right now, you aren't. Damn it. Why can't you see that you didn't do anything yet so you aren't one."  
  
"Because I am. I am just like Uncle Tom Riddle, the one that is just like me. You could be lying. You could be trying to trap me. I don't know why I just didn't kill you when I first saw you. But I can't because for some odd reason. I'm a killer."  
  
"My God, how could you say such a thing? I keep telling you that you aren't. You aren't a killer, you have no reason to think so. Sticks and Stones will yes break your bones and words will hurt you if you let them get to you! Listen to me, I will die for you, I will get hurt for you. I'd get suspended for you, I'd get in so much trouble for you. Why? BECAUSE I CARE, LOVE and ADORE YOU. You're my big sister, and family does not get left behind or betrayed and I will not do that to you. I will never."  
  
Courtney dropped her wand and looked at Stacie, her real self was coming back, trying to fight it she bit her lip really hard and glared at Stacie trying to ignore what she was saying trying to picture Stacie saying something rude.  
  
"When I had a stutter, you stuck up for me many times when people would pick on me. You punched a guy for me because he said mean things to me, and read my diary out loud to the whole great hall, which would have been practically the whole school. NO one knew you did and believed you did because they didn't see it in you. I never told you how that made me feel when you stuck up for me and did those things to me. You made me feel loved, feel accepted and made me feel like I can be myself even if I had a stutter and that the world won't always like me. I have someone that will, someone that helped me get r-rid of my stutter and when I did get rid of it, y-you t-t-t-threw me a congratulations party, and got half the school to come to hear me talk, and I didn't stutter and I remember that you were so proud of me. I was so proud of myself because someone finally was really proud of me for doing something that I didn't think I could do. You made me believe in myself that I could do things that I couldn't do. You showed me what a true friend was. You loved me, and then I loved you in return, and you became my big sister that day. If I had to make one wish in the world right now it would be that you would be your old self and that all the pain and mean things that were said to be taken away. But we can't go back in the past. But we can move forward and get over this if the real Courtney would just come back. I want my big sister back the one that I loved so much the one that would smile and tell me I did a good job even though I did a terrible job but to her I did a wonderful one." Stacie started to sob, but she continued talking. "I want my big sister back that would stay awake when I was scared to go to sleep because I saw something that scared me to death. I want the one that loved me and her other close friend enough to go and fight the Demoness's and defeat them, while risking her own life. I want my sister who is a fighter. I want the one who would edit my homework, read it over carefully and tell me if I did something wrong. I want to the one who would stick up for me against the people that hate me and almost get herself hurt just for sticking up for me. I want the one who would cut class just to check up on me in my class when I have a test, and the one that would sneak in snacks for me to eat in detention and would take my detentions for me, I love her so much, I love you so much Courtney. Come back to me, come back." She continued to cry staring at Courtney, her face was red from the tears, and they were still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"You're crying." Courtney said softly, staring at the ground. Sadness and regret was in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's something we do when we are upset and miss someone. Please come back. I need you so much. I really need you. When . when you turned cold, and turned mean, I felt like a part of me died because the part of me that made me feel loved was gone. I want her back. I miss her so much. God, she always made me happy. You always made everyone happy. Made everyone laugh. You once told me that if I was ever scared, sad, angry, or anything I could run to you. Well the real Courtney would run to me, so come on. Come back to me. I'll still love you, people make mistakes people get hurt. But it gets better always does."  
  
"No it never gets better it just gets worse. People die everyday, so why not kill everyone now, so that way no one will have to die."  
  
"BECAUSE THAT'S NOT HOW IT IS." Stacie said in disbelief. "It's destiny for people to die yet, but when it is there time. It is not my time to die, or anyone's just yet. But who knows it could be. But you are not going to cause it! You can't! You know it just as much as I do."  
  
"It . does not get better."  
  
"Yes, it does. It's like Ashley has always said. Shit happens, and it's true. Shit does happen, bad things do happen. You can never avoid bad things, not even with magic, you have to go through it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. You will get stronger Courtney. You just need to come back to me."  
  
Courtney had an angry a very angry look on her face and slapped Stacie in the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Stacie said, holding her cheek looking at Courtney a look of disbelief was on her face.  
  
"Hate me." Courtney said coldly yet pleadingly.  
  
"No. I will never hate you."  
  
She slapped Stacie across the face again, this time on the other cheek. "Hate me. Fight me do something!" Courtney demanded.  
  
"No." Stacie said, flinching. She wasn't going to fight her best friend. She knew her best friend was coming out she could tell by the way her friend was talking.  
  
"Come back to me Courtney. I'll welcome you with open arms. I'll never reject you. Or forget you. I'll never replace you. I'll never judge you because I don't want to be judged either. I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes to get my sister back. I'll wait out in the cold. I'll starve, I'll stay up all night. I will wait for you." "NO. YOU WILL NOT YOU LIE YOU LIE! YOU LIE." Screamed Courtney as she ran at Stacie full force.  
  
Stacie stood still, waiting for Courtney to come and tackle her, or do something. She wasn't going to fight back if that meant getting hurt badly in the process then fine. But She would not hurt her friend.  
  
Courtney stood right in front of Stacie now, her face was only an inch away from Stacie's as she looked at her, her face full of emotions, Anger, confusion, sadness. Those were the main three that her eyes were filled with.  
  
"I don't lie. I love you very much and I am glad that you are my sister. You may think I am lying but I know you are just denying the fact that I do." Stacie said softly.  
  
"NO I'm A KILLER A KILLER DAMN IT." Screamed Courtney, she figured out something just then. Killers deserve to be killed, why not ask Stacie to kill her. That way, the killer would be dead.  
  
"Kill me." Courtney said flatly.  
  
"What?! Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? I would never even think about that and never do that." Stacie said.  
  
"KILL ME."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES KILL ME I'm A KILLER SO KILL ME NOW KILL ME NOW." Screamed Courtney she started to pound on Stacie's shoulder, screaming in anger and sadness, she collapsed on her still crying.  
  
Frowning Stacie put her arms around Courtney and hugged her. "NO. You are not a killer, and NO I will not kill you. Come on Courtney you can be yourself again, come back." She said softly, stroking Courtney's hair a bit. She wasn't going to cry, she had to be strong for Courtney and for herself.  
  
"I don't. I don't know. how."  
  
"Yes you do. Just let everything come out. Let your tears, let your anger everything. Just don't think you're a killer you will never be a killer. You are a sweet gentle and loving person who cares about her friends very much and respect you and love you for being you."  
  
"Am I a terrible person?" Courtney asked quietly like a child, she had finally come back, after all that convincing but she still had doubts. "No, you are not a terrible person." Stacie said softly her voice full of patience, caring and understanding.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of what?" Stacie asked.  
  
"What if people hate me more now, and what if they think I'm evil even more now. What if they want me to leave?" Courtney asked, she was crying slightly.  
  
"I'll stick up for you. I'll make you stay, You won't leave. You haven't done any harm to anyone."  
  
"But I hurt peoples feelings and I hurt you.I made you cry." Courtney said. She never imagined herself making her best friend Stacie cry. Now she felt awful for it.  
  
"But it wasn't you. Yeah you made me cry, but I'm over it and yeah the words that you said did hurt. But I'm not going to hold a grudge about it." Reassured Stacie.  
  
"Promise you won't change your mind.about not being mad and not holding grudges."  
  
"Promise, Promise. I wouldn't do that to you ever."  
  
"Thanks." Courtney said softly, her cold self was buried deep under her real self now, she put her head on Stacie's shoulder and looked up at the sky one to see it slowly get darker and darker.  
  
"YOU RUINED MY PLANS" Shrieked an angry male loud voice as a figure in a black cloak appeared. His wand being held tightly in his hand.  
  
"Sucks for you." Stacie said angrily looking up at the figure recognizing him off the bat. "You think that I would let a friend slip like that Voldemort? Huh? You really think I would?"  
  
"The spell didn't work on you I see. It worked on everybody else and it surely got her hating people. Damn it. She would have killed you to if you didn't give her that sweet talk that you gave her."  
  
Courtney glared up at Voldemort, a look of fury was in her eyes. "You did a spell to get people to hate me. You only wanted me because I had power. So you tricked me."  
  
"Yeah, and now my plans are ruined Hmph. Guess I'm gonna have to get rid of this mess."  
  
He brought his wand in the air and pointed it down at the ground and muttered something. One of them stood up and threw herself in the way, and got hit instead of the one he was aiming the spell for.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed a voice in agony, her scream was high pitched and could be heard all throughout the school.  
  
TBC. 


	17. Unconditional Love

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- AngelFaerie  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Gilderoy Lockheart  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Padfoot  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Mandy Brocklehurst  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- MiNi Weasley  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story. Special Notes: Okay the Story is not in a funny position anymore, but it will get better I swear sit tight and it'll get better. Make sure you fasten your seat belts. Another note: Please, do not ask me constantly if you can be added, I'll add you in eventually, just bugging me about it more and more will make me hesitate more to put you in. Sorry if I sound rude. TISSUE WARNING: You will need tissues, if you are very sensitive.  
  
~  
  
Chapter 17: Unconditional Love  
  
"STACCCCIIIEEE" Screamed Courtney as she watched her best friend get hit, and watched her friend fall to the floor, unconsious. Standing up she glared angrily up at Voldemort and ran over to Stacie's side and touched Stacie's wrist to see if she was still there, she was, brushing away a few tears of relief. She was still afraid for Stacie though she didn't know what that spell did, and she was incredibly pissed off at Voldemort. Standing up she turned around and faced Voldemort.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Courtney said angrily.  
  
"Oh, I only knocked her out. It was just a simple spell but powerful. It wasn't powerful enough to actually kill her. Pity that she didn't die though. She could be knocked out for weeks, months a year. Or a day or two. There is one way to undo the spell though. You'd have to fight me. And defeat me, doubt you can do that though. You have no control over your powers which I find very pathetic." Snorted Voldemort.  
  
"You don't know that, Tom Riddle." Courtney said through her teeth.  
  
"Oh but I do.Unless you think you are daring enough to fight me we'll make a deal."  
  
"What is the deal?" Courtney asked bitterly, she quickly ran over to her wand and picked it up quickly and then looked back over at her uncle that she now hated him more than ever. She hated him so much she didn't think she could hate him anymore than she already did.  
  
"The deal, if I win Stacie will die. If you win, Stacie will be alive, and I will be unconsious and I will be in Stacie's state that she is in right now."  
  
"How about I kill you and make you die a very painful death. You can threaten me and say I'd be a killer, but I'm not a killer. I am fighting for justice."  
  
"You are so pathetic you think you can kill me? You also think you can fight me which I find quite sad since you have only used your powers once, and that wasn't that strong compared to mine."  
  
"You'd be surprised you bastard." Courtney spat.  
  
"Then let the fight begin."  
  
Courtney didn't say anything, her eyes turned a pitch black color, little flames could be seen in her eyes if you looked oh-so-carefully, she slowly floated into the air using her magic she flew higher to where her and Voldemort were in the sky, ready to face off. Her hair turned a black color, whilst she had dark blue highlights in her hair. The wind started whipping wildly, the tree's swayed to one side and it was pitch black outside so no one could see any light.  
  
**  
  
Lissy was sitting in her office, and when she looked outside she noticed the darkness, and felt it and she felt sick. Standing up she ran out of her office and to the bathroom.  
  
**  
  
Shae was sitting in the common room in front of the fireplace she looked outside and heard the whipping off the wind, and saw the pitch blackness. A odd feeling came, and chilled up her spine. She felt anger, and revenge. Walking towards the window she tried to look outside.  
  
**  
  
Ashley was in the great hall, and looked up at the lights that were dimming ever so often, looking up at the sky, she had to wonder what the power serge was all about. Shrugging her shoulders she looked over at the students who weren't aware of what was going on.  
  
**  
  
"Scared?" Voldemort asked, getting ready to attack.  
  
"In your dreams." Courtney responded, she was ready then she wa ever going to be. The question was how much power could she use without feeling drained. Shaking her head. She glared at him.  
  
Voldemort muttered something under his breath and pointed his wand at Courtney and shot the surge of power at her. Putting her hand out she muttered something and a big green light came out of her hands, and reflected the energy bolt and shot Voldemort in the chest which sent him flying.  
  
"Those tricks do nothing to me." Courtney said flatly.  
  
"Such a pity. I have many more, I was just starting up. I'm not even done yet." Voldemort snickered.  
  
" I'm not done yet either..." Courtney smiled wickedly.  
  
**  
  
Whitney was in the library with Meg and Nina, the three of them were studying for a test that they were going to have tomorrow. Not really knowing if they would actually pass it.  
  
"AHA! I got it."  
  
"Got what?" Meg asked Whitney.  
  
"I don't know yet." **  
  
Teresa was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room reading a book.  
  
**  
  
Voldemort cast another spell at Courtney, which hit her in the stomach and caused her to fly back, she was flying towards a tree full speed. Closing her eyes tightly she disappeared, and reappeared behind him.  
  
"I was wrong about you Courtney. You honestly can use your powers when you are angry and full of emotion, that's when your powers are at play."  
  
"Shut up." Courtney said full of anger, her eyes only getting darker, and the flames were more noticeable now. She snapped her fingers and Voldemorts mouth was stitched shut, and there was no way he could talk now.  
  
Voldemort glared angrily at Courtney and formed his hands like he was gonna pray, he closed his eyes for a moment and then reopened them his eyes black, with silver and red circles in them. He then pointed out his arms and sent electricity bolts at Courtney which sent her flying to the ground to eat it.  
  
Courtney hit the ground, and practically ate it. Falling on her arm, which broke once she hit the ground, she slowly stood up, and glared up at him. Floating into the air, she used her mind control. She started to put thoughts into his mind 'attack yourself.' She glowed a blue color. Voldemort looked upset, and depressed and pointed at himself which sent him flying against a tree.  
  
She smirked, and floated to the floor, and the grass caught on fire, her rage was felt all throughout the world, and the fire spread like a wild fire and then disappeared, the wind got even more violent. It normally would blow someone off their feet, but she continued walking towards where Voldemort was.  
  
Voldemort stood up, his mouth was still stitched, glaring at her he waved his wand violently and a black and blue light appeared and hit Courtney in the chest, it was a spell that slowly drained energy from her. Staggering back Courtney stumbled onto the ground and looked up at Voldemort who was on his feet now.  
  
"Well. looks like I am draining your energy and it's going to me, and I can feel the power. Oh the power is so great." Voldemort said in a tone as if he knew that he already won this battle. "No." Courtney said breathlessly, she was getting weak already, only because of the energy he was taking from her. Leaning forward she looked down at the ground.[I] I can't do this, I can't. I'm going to lose. I.I don't. I don't know what to do.I'm scared.[/I] Looking up at Voldemort for a moment she then looked down, her head faced towards the ground.[I] I wish Stacie were still awake.I could really use some encouragement. Why couldn't it be me that got hit? I'm not strong enough.[/I] A single tear slipped down her cheek. Closing her eyes tightly, she had some quick things that she remembered her friends told her.  
  
[I]#  
  
"Even if no one believes in you Courtney, I do." Stacie said giving her a thumbs up.  
  
#  
  
"If you are going to fight, don't let your guard down and most importantly don't let them get the best of you. Don't let them see you weak. That will give them an advantage." Lissy said when she was in training.  
  
#  
  
"You can fight it. You can do it. Just believe in yourself. Everyone loves you."  
  
#  
  
"Don't let the enemy win. Think about the love, think about everyone that loves you, that would die for you. That would do anything for you."  
  
#[/I]  
  
"Looks like I win."  
  
Courtney opened her eyes, and they were pitch black with blue/silver/red/yellow flames in them, her hair grew out to her knee's and her hair was pitch black with Silver/dark blue/and a blood red color. Her finger nails were now colored a silver, yet black color. Her outfit was now a black shirt, and black long pants that had a red dragon on the side of each pant leg, and at the bottom little spirals of fire around them. She floated up in the air again, she was ready to fight. Wanted to kill Voldemort once and for all, she felt it inside her.  
  
On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
Bad to the bone  
  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
  
Bad to the bone.  
  
"What's this?! You're not dead! You're supposed to be dead."  
  
"Never doubt my power, and the power of.love."  
  
"Hah, no one loves you Courtney and you know it. Everyone is just using you. They just want your power, because you have so much."  
  
"That is not true." Courtney shot. "Stacie loves me as a sister, so does everyone else I'm close with."  
  
He shot a rush of energy at Courtney, laughing hysterically there was no way in hell that anyone could black this, it was to powerful and it was in a wave. Courtney looked up at the energy as it came towards her and held out her hands and closed her eyes tightly thinking about the love everyone had for her about how much people believed in her. A red, yellow, Silver and blue light appeared from her hands and her body glowed a greenish color, and shot out from her hands deflecting the energy, closing her eyes she screamed.  
  
"I'm loved. I'm loved. I'm LOVED." Screamed Courtney at the top of her lungs, the energy got stronger and started to push away Voldemorts energy while hers was being thrown at him.  
  
"What?! You're actually beating off my energy?! How can that be?! How can a teenager who is not as close to age as I am, defeat the great Voldemort?!" He yelled in disbelief as he was hit with the energy, he flew back with full force and landed on the ground, he was very weak. So was Courtney who as now standing just a foot or two away from Stacie.  
  
Courtney was panting, from all the energy that was lost, leaning to one side she held her broken arm that had been broken, but she healed it while fighting him, a scratch was on Courtney's forehead, and a cut that was down her left arm. Wincing as she felt the blood trickle onto her other fingers.  
  
"I may have so little energy left, but I can use it to kill both of you or just kill one of you are hurt you so badly you have to go to St. Mungo's." Voldemort said, slowly standing off the ground un-steadily, saying one little thing, sticks that were sharp, many other harmful things came flying towards Stacie and Courtney.  
  
Courtney ran over to Stacie and covered her by putting her body over Stacie's, using her arms to support herself standing up. As everything came to hit them, Courtney got all the hits. Two knives cut Courtney's back, while sticks hit her legs, and a couple rocks hit her in the arms. Then a big explosion happened she covered her head while covering Stacie's body and head, and it sent both of them flying, when they landed, Courtney was on the bottom and Stacie was on top. Weakly Courtney moved Stacie next to her and looked towards the area that was gone.  
  
"C-c-c-c-courtney." Stacie said a bit weakly as she woke up from her unconsious state.  
  
"Stacie?!" Courtney said, slowly sitting up to look down at her best friend. A relief had washed over her while ignoring the pain, she smiled. "You're awake."  
  
"You. you did it.I knew you could." Stacie said proudly, and quietly. "You're my hero."  
  
Courtney blinked for a moment, not knowing what to say, but she smiled and light tears sprang to her eyes. She was truly touched by what Stacie said. "You are a hero to, I mean you came. you came out to stop me when. when I was all bad. and you believed in me."  
  
"You believed I-in me fi-first." Stacie pointed out, sitting up, looking at Courtney. "Your hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I know it will heal, yeah it hurts, but it'll heal with time. Just like th-the words that were said to me even though Voldemort put a spell on people, they steal hurt, but they will heal."  
  
"I.I think we should. get you to the hospital wing come on." Stacie said, knowing how badly hurt Courtney was she put her arm slowly under Courtney's shoulder and helped her stand up. Only for Courtney to fall back down again.  
  
"I can't it hurts." Courtney said trying not to cry.  
  
Stacie frowned a bit and looked at Courtney she didn't even notice how badly injured her friend was. Looking down at Courtney's hands that were bleeding still slightly, she walked around her friend and noticed that the back of Courtney's shirt was wet with blood. "I'm going to go get someone out here to help you. I want you to sit tight and I don't want you to move at all. You hear me?" Stacie said quickly, trying to hide the worry in her voice.  
  
Courtney just nodded slowly looking down at the ground. Her whole body was stinging with pain, and she was drained and weak so it was harder for her to stand up and concentrate, she was feeling lightheaded and dizzy too.  
  
**  
  
Stacie stumbled in the school running towards The hospital wing and crashed inside landing on her knee's.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Courtney is hurt outside, badly. She can't move without being hurt. Someone needs to get her." Stacie said breathlessly. She had ran all the way here without stopping for breath.  
  
When she heard the urgency in Stacie's voice she knew right away that it must have been pretty bad. She went to get two people to carry the stretcher, coming back inside. Shae and Carrie both grabbed the stretcher.  
  
"Go outside, the front part outside that is where Courtney is." Stacie said to Shae and Carrie.  
  
They both nodded and quickly walked out of the school and towards where Courtney was, who was now laying on the ground closing her eyes trying to ignore the pain, and the infections that were happening.  
  
Stacie was in the hospital wing, helping Madame Pomfrey get everything ready when Courtney was in here. Frowning for a moment she folded the bed sheets so that everything was cleaned. She explained what had happened to Madame Pomfrey who was in shock for a moment, she had to tell Lissy later on.  
  
*  
  
"Holy Shiznit. Corky!" Shae said, looking at Courtney who looked pretty hurt, placing down the stretcher she looked over at Carrie.  
  
"Okay stand by Courtney's legs, I'll stand by her head, and we're going to pick her up lightly and make sure we are NOT hurting her. Okay ready on the count of three."  
  
Carrie nodded slowly listening to what Shae was saying. She stood by Courtney's legs and was ready to pick her up.  
  
"Oww." Whined Courtney her whole body was hurting.  
  
"One.two." She got ready to pick Courtney up.  
  
"three."  
  
Carrie and Shae picked up Courtney, Shae was picking her up by her upper arms, while Carrie was picking Courtney up by the legs, they put her down on the stretcher, and made sure she was fully on there. They both picked up the stretcher at the same time, and walked down the hall ways where everyone stopped and moved out of the way.  
  
Anne and Ashley were in the hallway, and looked over at the person that was on the stretcher, that's when they recognized who it was. Courtney, running over to her side, they looked down on her.  
  
"What happened?" Ashley asked, while walking with Shae and Carrie.  
  
"I.I. got in a fight.with.with. you-know-who."  
  
Carrie, Shae, Ashley and Anne stopped in there tracks for a moment, trying to process what happened. Then they continued walking again, while thinking.  
  
"You got in a fight with Lord Voldemort?" Ashley said, she had no fear of saying his name out loud it wasn't like he would kill her if she said it.  
  
"Mhm." Courtney responded.  
  
Once they got into the Hospital wing they walked over to Courtney's bed and stood there. Ashley and Anne both picked up Courtney but very carefully because they knew Courtney was in a fragile state right now. Carefully placing her on the bed they both stood back and looked at Courtney.  
  
"You will be in here for days Courtney." Madame Pomfrey said. "By the looks of your injuries that I can see, they are pretty bad and the healing process will be very painful."  
  
"You may have one friend stay with you the whole time while you go through this process, and you may only have one! Your friends may visit but only during visiting hours. No sneaking in. You need your rest, and you'll be in to much pain to have so many people around. Who do you pick."  
  
"Stacie." Courtney said, coughing slightly.  
  
"Okay, Stacie you are staying. Everyone else needs to leave now. Since visiting time is almost over. This is going to be the first night of your healing Courtney and it will be painful."  
  
Shae, and the others left slowly muttering words to one another. They planned on writing a card for Courtney and getting flowers and goodies and food for Courtney tomorrow since they knew Madame Pomfrey was going to be up half the night.  
  
Stacie walked over to Courtney's side and took Courtney's hand and looked at her giving her a supportive squeeze she let go and watched Madame Pomfrey.  
  
The first night started.  
  
TBC: IN the next chapter 18. Woot. 


	18. Painful Moments

HPB turns into hogwarts. Written by: Whitney N.(Sk8r Girl) Notes: this story is what if HPB was Hogwarts, which means we all go to Hogwrats. Now I might not have everyone in the story but I have some people. I might add onto the list later but here are the people in it:  
  
Carrie Bellevedere [ Hermione Granger on HPB]  
  
Claire Parker- Parvati Patil  
  
Maegen Garmenlono- Danny's Girl  
  
Whitney Morqenseo- Sk8r Girl (me)  
  
Courtney Marketa-Bellastrix Lastrange  
  
Sara Marenzlo- Blaise Zabini  
  
Stacie Cramblenor- Nymphrodora Tonks  
  
Lauren Sarmendeles- Remus Lupin  
  
Iris Scrombers - Draco Malfoy  
  
Flor Sanders - Ron Weasley  
  
Ashley James- Luna Lovegood  
  
Shae Bo - Cedric Diggory  
  
Carla Lane- Lee Jordan  
  
Lissy Armeleneo.- Albus Dumbledore. Josie Marendo-Josie Johnson Wanda McRanold- Wanda Emma Peterson- ~*HermionePotter*~ Cindie Rose-DoublestkMystic Sophie Gardens- Orlando#1Lover Katie Moore-Bubbles Teresa Elstaldo- IckleRavenclaw  
  
if you would like to be removed let me know. If you want to be added let me know. Well yeah. Some of you will be in this story but not have a big big role. Who knows? Anyway. Let me start the story.  
  
Chapter 18: Painful Moments  
  
Courtney was on a white bed in the hospital wing. The curtains were closed around her bed and she was surrouned by Stacie and Madame Pomfrey, who only ours before had put hospital wing clothes on Courtney. Stacey went to get books, wands, and other things that she and Courtney would both need.  
  
"We need to take off your shoes, to see if there are any injuries down there." Madame Pomfrey explained, removing Courtney's left shoe with ease, she then took off Courtney's sock. Smiling up at Courtney she examined the bottom of Courtney's foot and her ankle.  
  
"So far so good, nothing bad here." Madame Pomfrey said, thinking that there was nothing else wrong with Courtney. She then moved over to the second foot, and untied it, and was about to pull it off when she got a yelp from Courtney. Looking at her she then feeling the wet brown stick hit the top of her leg, she looked down at it and noticed that it was red with blood. It was stuck in the bottom of Courtney's foot and there was no way to get it off without removing the stick.  
  
"Well, looks like you have a stick in your foot dear, at the bottom of it. That could explain why you couldn't walk at all besides the fact that you were in pain and very weak. The thing we need to do is just pull it out." Madame Pomfrey explained. "Isn't there any other way?" Whined Courtney, she didn't like the idea of a stick stuck up the bottom off her foot, and didn't like the idea of it being pulled out. "Couldn't you just use magic? You know? Less painful."  
  
"I'm sorry, there is no way, if we did try to do it, you would possibly have a deformed leg, and it would look melted. This will be painful. Very."  
  
Madame Pomfrey slowly brought her shaking hand to the foot that was shoved up Courtney's foot. Taking hold of it, Courtney responded by flinching and pulling back which caused a tad of the stick to move. Courtney bit her lip, and let out a blood curtailing scream, which caused Madame Pomfrey to jump back and Stacie to look over at her best friend.  
  
"That hurt. don't do it please don't it hurts! IT HURTS." Courtney then started to cry, she didn't want to, but she was in so much pain and that wasn't making her feel any better. Stacie bit her lip slightly, hating to see her friend like this she slowly moved over to Courtney's bed and sat down on it next to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Courtney leaned into the hug and whimpered. "It hurts Stacie. it hurts."  
  
"I know it hurts, It sound like it does." She pulled away, and then held Courtneys hand. "If it hurts really bad just squeeze my hand hard. Think of Johnny Depp, try not to focus on the pain."  
  
Courtney nodded, and looked over at Stacie, and then looked up at the ceiling trying to not concentrate on anything. Madame Pomfrey looked over at Stacie, then over at Courtney, and slowly made her way over to the stick again and took hold of it. The nurse slowly pulled on the stick, pulling it out slowly, if she pulled it out quickly it would hurt as hell, but it would hurt just as much slowly and it was easier any-who. Biting her lip again she squeezed Stacie's hand really hard. "Ow. Ow. Ow." She said in a slight chant, over and over again. Stacie looked over at Madame Pomfrey hoping that the stick was almost gone, but Madame Pomfrey was still pulling.  
  
"How long is that stick?" Stacie asked, she couldn't believe that the stick wasn't out yet. It had been about an hour ago since they started pulling on the stick.  
  
"It's almost out, you would think you could all have patience." The nurse muttered, shaking her head she grabbed a cloth and wiped off some of the blood that was dripping out of her foot where the stick was, and it was a lot.  
  
"Maybe if you were in pain, you would understand." Courtney said through her teeth, she then bit her lip trying to prevent from screaming, squeezing Stacie's hand yet again she closed her eyes tightly. Stacie looked over at Courtney, frowning still she gave her a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You're doing great Courtney, the stick is almost out and that is the only real painful thing you have to go through I'm pretty sure. I say after this I'm going to go get you some. food or I might just get someone to get some for you but it will be good food. But only if you want to eat."  
  
Courtney just nodded, still biting her lip really hard, her eyes were now opened and were fixed on Madame Pomfrey who was still pulling out the stick, it seemed to be almost done, but there was this part of the stick that turned in when it came in contact with her skin. "This is going to hurt really bad, I suggest to you that you try as hard as you can NOT to scream." Madame Pomfrey said strictly. "I don't want to go deaf."  
  
Courtney glared at Madame Pomfrey, her eyes got a tad bit darker, Stacie gave Madame Pomfrey a look and squeezed Courtney's hand again trying to calm her down.  
  
Madame Pomfrey frowned, and grabbed onto the side of Courtney's ankle so it wouldn't move once she started to pull the rest out. Pulling it out, she frowned she shifted the stick slightly and pulled it out slowly trying not to break any more skin open. Screaming Courtney covered her face with her hands which were stitched up. Stacie frowned and grabbed onto both of Courtney's hands and gave them a light and comforting squeeze.  
  
"Almost done." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
The nurse continued pulling it out, and Courtney continued to scream, and Stacie continued to try and calm Courtney down. Once the stick was out, Madame Pomfrey held up the stick to show it to them. Courtney winced, the stick was long, and it was full of blood, and she could feel the cool liquid of blood running down her leg. Madame Pomfrey grabbed some "infection cleaner" and put dabs of it on the wound, it sizzled and then turned a blue fizzy color and rolled down her foot. It only stung just a bit. Madame Pomfrey kept cleaning it once there was no blue fizz appearing she grabbed the "Stitch me up" potion, and poured it on Courtney's foot.  
  
"This will either tickle or hurt. Depends."  
  
Courtney's foot started to tingle, and a thread appeared and stitched it's way and closed up Courtney's wound, Courtney didn't feel anything.  
  
"You need to take this potion, it's for your muscles, it may burn your throat or feel like it, and it will tighten your muscles for twenty minutes and it does not taste good." Madame Pomfrey poured the orange liquid potion into a cup and handed it to Courtney.  
  
Frowning Courtney took a sip of it, making a face it really didn't taste good it tasted like chalk. Swallowing it she was laid back into the bed, her throat started to feel like it was on fire, and her muscles tightened, she tried to scream for help or something but nothing came out.  
  
Stacie frowned and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "The pain won't last forever will it? I mean, how long will this potion last for."  
  
"It'll last for twenty-minutes, it's going to help her."  
  
"I hope so." Stacie sighed, and looked over at Madame Pomfrey who gave a supportive smile and walked over to a group of people who were standing at the entry way to the Hospital wing.  
  
"We have these things for Courtney, um. So we were wondering if you could give it to her or we could see her?" Ashley asked, holding a box of cards while Carrie was holding the other box with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Well right now she's in the midst of being in slight pain, but I'm sure you could visit her. Since you two are her close friends correct me if I'm wrong."  
  
Ashley and Carrie nodded slowly, and followed Madame Pomfrey who walked over to Courtney's bed. Carrie and Ashley frowned when they stopped in front of Courtney's bed, where her muscles were still tensed, they looked over at Stacie who was talking to Courtney.  
  
"Oh look who's visiting you Courtney. Ashley and Carrie are." Stacie said happily, pointing over at them.  
  
Courtney smiled, and then the muscle tensing stopped she slowly yet painfully sat up and looked over at Ashley and Carrie who had worried look on their faces. They placed the boxes by Courtney and sat on the bed, Stacie sat on the bed to.  
  
"Well, a lot of people made cards for you and made you things it was enough to fill up two boxes. People really do care about you Courtney." Carrie said, opening up the boxes, she took out some letters and handed them to Courtney who took them.  
  
"Wow, a lot of people. gave me letters." Courtney said quite shocked actually. Opening some of them she read them, and smiled putting them in the 'already read' pile.  
  
Courtney opened the last gift and the gift was attached to the letter, she opened up the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Corky,  
  
We all hope you feel better! Keep your head up high and quickly get out of the evil hospital wing, we don't like it when there is a missing seat in the meetings, and at the table we sit at! We're all proud of you, and are very happy to say that you are a prefect, and a pretty gosh darn good fighter. We all love you Corky! This is Lissy now stealing the pen away from everyone that is choosing to write this letter to you. I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about what happened, and you are still a prefect. I would be very saddened to actually see you step down, through the years that you have been here Courtney, I haven't seen anybody develop their powers as much as you have. Fighting and winning Voldemort proves that point right there. I hope you get well soon and get back to the meetings the new password is "Shemberlee" and you know where the meeting room is, Carrie wants to steal the pen now so here Carrie is. How are you doing my partner in crime? I'm really proud of you Courtney like Lissy has said, and I can't wait till you get out of the hospital wing so we can cause trouble and mischief and scare people away, it's always fun. We haven't done that in awhile. I just wanted to let you know that you aren't a killer, and you aren't evil. Stacie sent me an owl and told me the whole story and what happened. None of that is true, and I'd cry my eyes out if you decided to leave or were kicked out which will never happen. Get well soon, I'll be waiting. Shae is stealing the pen now, so here's Shae. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about what was said.and I hope you get better. Here's Ashley. Hi Corky, feel better soon! I miss you. That is wicked awesome to the fact that you kicked Voldemorts ass, ha-ha. I always knew from our little group that you'd be the strongest one out of us all. I'm sorry about what I said about you, and I hope that we can talk about it. Because none of it is true. See you later. WE HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER!!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Lissy, Stacie, Claire, Liz, Ashley, Shae, Carrie, Ella, Carla, Flor, Tash, Anne, Sarah, Lindz, Iris, Sarah.  
  
Courtney smiled and closed the letter and put it next to her night stand, and hugged Stacie who was right next to her, and then hugged Carrie, then she hugged Ashley.  
  
"We can talk now, or later if you want to Ash." Courtney said softly, laying down slightly, yet half way sitting up.  
  
"Okay." Ashley said.  
  
"It's an A, B Conversation I should say!" Carrie said, grabbed Stacie's hand and pulled her away. "We're the C's, so we should be like. leaving you two alone. Stacie will be back later anyway!"  
  
Carrie and Stacie slowly moved out of the room looking at Courtney and Ashley ever so often and once they were out of the room, Ashley looked over at Courtney a light smile on her face.  
  
"Um, I wanted to talk about what I said when Voldemort did that spell thing." Ashley said seriously.  
  
"Okay." Courtney said hesitantly, looking at Ashley she gave her, her full attention.  
  
"What I said was not true at all, if I could take back those words that I said I would. But it wasn't your fault that I got hurt and Sammy Seal died. I would have rather it been me that got hurt than it be you. I couldn't stand it if it were you or Carrie for that matter."  
  
"But, I wish it were me, I mean it was my idea after all, and I mean doesn't part of you wish it were me? Or doesn't part of you just want to lash out and blame me?"  
  
"At one point in time, but I got over it. Corky, I realized that yes, things happen for a reason and it was meant to be me for a reason. I wish it had been no one. But, you came in and saved the day Courtney you and many others. So it just proves to me right then and there that you are a great friend and a good fighter. I'm glad we're friends Courtney." Ashley said smiling.  
  
"Okay. I didn't think I was that much of a fighter, but I'm glad I'm your friend to. I mean you're the all wise Ashley. Who's very smart."  
  
"Heh, yeah I guess I'm wise." Grinning Ashley grabbed a chocolate frog and stuffed it in her mouth. "These are really good."  
  
Courtney nodded slowly and smiled. "I had a stick stuck in my foot."  
  
"Ouch. That. surely would have been painful." Ashley said cringing and then wincing.  
  
"You bet, still kind of hurts. I can't exactly walk right, because the stick was at the bottom of my foot. It took forever to get the friggin stick out and Madame Pomfrey expected me not to scream bloody murder."  
  
"Oh! So it was you that was screaming. WE all could hear you in class."  
  
"Wow."  
  
Ashley smiled a bit and looked down at her books. "Oh, yeah for homework, I'm letting you use my books, I will borrow Jenn's since she's away at the time being. So here." Ashley handed the books to Courtney. "You have to read the first 3 chapters, and then write a 1000 word essay about what you learned. I suggest you get to work on it now. It's going to take you awhile since the chapters are like 50 pages long."  
  
"Oh great! Sounds like so much fun." Courtney said sarcasticly, taking the books from Ashley she placed them on her lap and opened up the book. "And it had to be this boring book."  
  
Ashley nodded. "Well I should get going. If you need any help with your homework just owl me, and I'll respond, and be down here if Filch will let me. He normally lets me visit people late at night. Well, see you later Courtney. Hope you feel better!" Ashley stood up off of Courtney's bed and smiled, waving a goodbye to Courtney she turned around and started to walk away but she stopped. "Oh, and I hope to see you at the meeting tomorrow, there is something that someone needs to tell us. Something important we don't know what she's going to tell us either. I just hope it isn't bad." Leaving the hospital wing she walked down the hallway, and to the common room.  
  
**  
  
Kaylan jumped off of her seat when she saw Ashley enter.  
  
"How's Courtney? Is she doing good?"  
  
"Yes Kaylan Courtney's doing fine. She might get out tomorrow, or the next day."  
  
"That's great! I'm so glad she's okay! Whitney, Nina and Meg and I thought she'd be a goner! I mean, not a goner but you know. just..in to much pain!"  
  
Ashley giggled a bit. "Yeah, she's in pain, I'll let you know when she gets out. I have to go correct some papers, do some homework. All that stuff that is so much fun." Rolling her eyes Ashley waved at Kaylan. "Bye" Walking to her dorm, she sat down at her table, and took out all the papers, and her homework. "Greeeat this is going to be a long day and night."  
  
**  
  
Stacie entered the hospital wing again to find Courtney sleeping, sighing she slumped into a chair and closed her eyes for a minute, she needed to get some rest.  
  
**  
  
Carrie was holding a piece of paper and looked down on it frowning. She didn't know how she was going to start it off or how she was going to say it. She didn't want to say it and didn't want to have to do it but she had to there was no choice.  
  
"I hate this." Carrie said quietly and sadly, sitting down on her bed she covered her face trying to think. "How am I going to tell them?"  
  
TBC: Goodbye my friend. 


	19. Goodbye My Friend

WARNING: You may need some tissues or a tissue box if you are highly sensitive.  
  
NOTES: ** means things that were shown on a TV screen mkay.  
  
Chapter 19: Goodbye my friend  
  
It was the next day, and Carrie had barely gotten any sleep, she had been writing down a letter to everyone and letters to individual people, she had a frown on her face. The meeting would be soon, and then she had to talk to the Gryffindors. Shaking her head she stood up and placed the letters in her pocket. Walking over to the mirror in the dorm, she brushed her hair, and tried to put on a smile but it wasn't of any success. This was one of the hardest things she would have to do in her life.  
  
She exited her dorm, and walked into the common Room, it was emptied and filled with sadness for it had no company. The couch was dull in color, and so were the walls. Sighing she left the common room and looked around glumly, it was a quiet morning, her footsteps echoed throughout the hall, as she walked to the meeting room. Muttering the password, it would be one of the last times that she would mutter the password from her lips. Sighing she walked over to the table noticing she was the first one there.  
  
"Great, I'm the first one here. Figured I would be. Gives me more time to walk around and think of ways to not break down and cry while talking." Carrie said to herself folding her arms she stood up and looked down at the speech.  
  
"Yeah I know!" Ashley said, she was talking to Shae who was talking about some annoying student who thought it was funny to draw all over Shae's face. "Well at least you got all the yucky marker off. I don't know what we're going to do with that student."  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think I look like a paper, I'm not flat." Shae pointed out.  
  
"Right." Ashley said, she then looked over at Carrie. "Oh hey Carrie!"  
  
"Hi." Carrie waved, folding up the speech she looked over at Shae and Ashley nervously, smiling at them.  
  
Everyone else came in five minutes later and sat down on a table that was shaped like a circle, Carrie sat down next to Shae and Stacie, and listened to Lissy talk.  
  
"Okay so we're going to have the ball, sometime soon, and since we got that wrapped up, Carrie has something to tell us, and she said it's pretty important. So Carrie. Take it away." Lissy said, letting Carrie speak, she didn't know what Carrie was going to say actually, but she kind of guessed it.  
  
"Hey guys, umm I need to tell you guys something." Carrie said, grabbing the paper, she looked down at it, her hands were shaking nervously. "Dear Prefects and Head Mistress, I am sorry to say that I will not be coming back to Hogwarts, and that I will be leaving tonight. The times were great and I loved the memories and loved the fun times we had together. If I had the choice to stay or leave, then I'd pick choice A, to stay but I don't. I'm going to miss you guys a lot, I watched you all grow up, while I was growing up myself. I was a prefect before some of you were prefects and I watched as you accepted the role, and watched you grow in maturity. I became close with all of you to where we became a family and relied on each other. I will not be coming back, so this is my last day I'll be seeing you all." Carrie sniffled a bit. "If one thing I learned it was how to be strong, and how to make decisions and have patience and learning things that I never learned before. I wish you so much luck, and that you succeed in life, and that you become the person you want to become. Don't change for anyone, stay yourselves. You'll always have a special part of my heart."  
  
Stacie frowned, everyone else just sat there. There were no words yet to be said. Courtney looked down at her arms, that were still stitched up, and then looked up at Carrie and gave her a small smile, trying to hide the disappointment.  
  
"You.you're leaving." Stacie said quietly, trying to get it all calculated in her head.  
  
"Yes, and I don't want to you have to know I don't."  
  
Stacie nodded slowly, looking at the ground her eyes were filled with sadness, and full of loss. She was losing someone that she held closely to her, and to her it felt like she was losing a family member. Everyone felt the way Stacie did but some how Stacie felt it more.  
  
"Why." Stacie asked quickly.  
  
"I can't talk about it, I don't think I can explain it. But, it's a good reason. I got everything packed." Carrie said quietly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Stacie could say, she didn't say anything more.  
  
"Um, I made these letters for you all, and I want you to read them when I leave. I don't want you to read them now." Carrie said, taking out letters from her pockets she handed them to all the prefects. Not saying anything more Carrie sat down at the table. Her hands were in her lap.  
  
"I'll miss you Carrie." Lissy said finally. "We won't forget you at all. You'll still be the one who sang I will survive, and over took the sorting hat. NO one will forget that." Lissy said.  
  
Carrie smiled lightly and looked over at Lissy. "Thanks."  
  
"Why.why would I forgot you Carrie? You were and still are my partner in crime, the one that used to come with me to pull pranks on teachers and some students. We used to get in trouble together. We had so much fun, I'll miss seeing you around and causing mischief with you, but I will still cause mischief in memory of you." Courtney flashed a small smile at Carrie and looked over at Stacie.  
  
"Yep, I'll miss you." Ashley said. She wrote down some notes, and looked down at the envelope that was given to her. "Okay, I'll read it when you leave." Placing the cotton candy scented envelope in her pocket she nodded.  
  
"But.But do you have to leave so soon." Shae asked, looking over at Carrie she hadn't been looking at Carrie most of the time Carrie spoke mostly just the floor, hoping that the floor would give her answers.  
  
"Yeah, I have to. It can't wait. I really wish it could, but it can't."  
  
"You.you've been so close to me, and you have so much in common with me. What will we do without you." Shae asked.  
  
"You'll manage."  
  
"You can't leave me, you just come into my life, change it and then have to go? Everyone I practically care about seems to leave, the only people that stay are the prefects here. But you're leaving.leaving us. How do you know we'll manage without you? Something bad could happen." Courtney said, part of her knew she was going to have to let Carrie go, but she couldn't. There was no way. Lissy nodded in agreement to what Courtney had said.  
  
"Carrie, you know just as well as I do that we have relied on you a lot, you're smart, funny and a cool person. It'll feel weird without you, and even if some new prefect comes here. It doesn't mean it will be the same." Lissy said, fiddling with her thumbs a bit.  
  
Carrie looked as if she were about to cry, she bit her lip and shook her head. She told herself she wouldn't cry until she got onto that Hogwarts Express train and then she could cry.  
  
"You'll be fine. Now, I believe it's time for lunch, and I have to go talk to the Gryffindor house, and tell them about my departure. I'll be. seeing you around." Carrie quickly left the room, and looked back at the meeting door. There was no going back.  
  
**  
  
"Carrie's leaving." Whitney said flatly, Meg and Kaylan were waiting for Whitney outside of the Gryffindor portrait.  
  
"What?" Meg said, her voice full of shock, she couldn't believe that Carrie was leaving. "She can't leave! It won't be the same. She always gave me book recommendations, and she's a great prefect."  
  
"This is a shocker. I big one." Kaylan said, she didn't know what to say. The three of them stopped when they saw Ashley, Courtney, Shae and Stacie walking down the hall, none of them had a happy look on their faces, and when they did have one it was just fake.  
  
"They were so close." Whitney said, as she watched the four turn the corner. A frown was on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Courtney, Shae, Ashley, and Stacie. They were all really close with Carrie. So is Lissy."  
  
"Oh." Kaylan responded.  
  
"What will Gryffindor do without her." Whitney said quietly, they continued to walk to the Great Hall, Lunch had started 45 minutes ago, and half the great hall was empty and quiet.  
  
"I guess everyone knows about Carrie leaving." Nina said, walking over to them, she was sitting in a corner eating, she was supposed to meet Whitney and Meg and Kaylan by the Gryffindor portrait but she got lost.  
  
"News does spread fast." Kaylan said, the four of them made there way over to a table and grabbed some foot and put it on their plates. Whitney played around with her food, while Meg watched her with an amused look on her face. Nina just shook her head laughing quietly.  
  
"I'll take it none of you are hungry." Nina said.  
  
They all just nodded.  
  
"It's funny how one event, and one emotion can spread throughout the whole school, shows how much people care about one another." Nina said quietly.  
  
**  
  
"So sad." Teresa said, shaking her head.  
  
"Carrie is leaving." Seanny said, looking around she moved her body inward and whispered. "Do you know why Carrie is leaving?"  
  
Teresa shook her head and looked over at Seanny waiting for her answer, obviously Seanny had to know something because Seanny was whispering. "Do you?"  
  
"No." Seanny responded frowning.  
  
**  
  
The day passed by quickly, and it soon became night. The dark skies were filled with sadness, and rain clouds started to form as a light drizzle started. The moon and sky were crying on this depressing day. Carrie looked up at the sky that was dropping water droplets like a water faucet that was never turned off all the way. Grabbing her trunks she slowly exited the common room. There was no turning back.  
  
This used to be my playground (used to be)  
  
This used to be my childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place I ran to  
  
Whenever I was in need  
  
Of a friend  
  
Why did it have to end  
  
And why do they always say  
  
Carrie looked down the hall as tears were starting to appear, and they rolled down her cheeks, everyone that was in the great hall stopped and watched as Carrie walked down the hall. Muttering soft good-bye's to the Gryffindor prefect.  
  
Don't look back  
  
Keep your head held high  
  
Don't ask them why  
  
Because life is short  
  
And before you know  
  
You're feeling old  
  
And your heart is breaking  
  
Don't hold on to the past  
  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
Ashley frowned, and looked down at the ground when Carrie passed her, not saying anything, but she gave a slight wave. Meaning 'We'll see each other again someday. Goodbye for now.' Turning around she walked away lost in a trail of thoughts.  
  
Live and learn  
  
Well the years they flew  
  
And we never knew  
  
We were foolish then  
  
We would never tire  
  
And that little fire  
  
Is still alive in me  
  
It will never go away  
  
Can't say goodbye to yesterday (can't say goodbye)  
  
The Gryffindors were standing mixed around. But they were in the front of everyone watching Carrie, sadness was in their eyes. They were losing one of the best prefects they had ever had, and this made them really sad. The world was crying today.  
  
No regrets  
  
But I wish that you  
  
Were here with me  
  
Well then there's hope yet  
  
I can see your face  
  
In our secret place  
  
You're not just a memory  
  
Say goodbye to yesterday (the dream)  
  
Those are words I'll never say (I'll never say)  
  
This used to be my playground (used to be)  
  
This used to be our pride and joy  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
Carrie walked out of the enterance hall and looked over to the spot that Courtney, Stacie, Ashley, Shae and herself used to hang out at. Their secret hiding place that know one knew of except for them.  
  
This used to be our playground (used to be)  
  
This used to be our great escape  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
This used to be our secret hiding place Lissy was standing at the end of the row and watched as Carrie exited the school, a tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Grabbing the letter she looked down at it, and slowly opened it.  
  
This used to be our playground (used to be)  
  
This used to be our childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
The best things in life are always free  
  
Wishing you were here with me.  
  
Carrie walked over to the Hogwarts Express as it honked its horn loudly, she knew that meant it was time to aboard the train, and it was time to leave. Turning her head back she looked at her home that she used to go to all the time. Now she was going to be like an orphan without a home, she missed it already. Getting on the train a voice in the distance could be heard when the train started to leave.  
  
"Carrie wait! Wait for me! Please don't leave!" Screamed Stacie running after the moving train, tears were trickling down her cheeks as the train took off. "Don't leave me! Don't leave us here! Come back!" The young Slytherin Prefect kept running after the train. "Please! Come back!"  
  
She stopped running, and watched as the train was out of her site and she began to cry even more, Shae who had been running after Stacie since Courtney told her to ran up behind Stacie and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Shae was holding back her tears she hugged Stacie tightly and pulled away. "We promised Carrie we'd read her letters so we should do that and Courtney told me to come after you. She would have come after you herself but the Nurse wants her to rest. Lets go."  
  
Stacie nodded slowly and walked back with Shae back to Hogwarts, when they entered the school hall everyone was silently walking back to their common rooms, the great hall or the library. The whole school was sad, Stacie and Shae walked over to where Courtney was sitting and smiled lightly at her.  
  
"S-s-s-s-s-she's.s-s-s-she's.she.s-s-she.." Stacie stuttered, looking down at the ground she didn't say anything.  
  
Courtney looked over at her friend and waited for Stacie to continue talking though she knew she wouldn't. It wasn't a surprise to her that Stacie's stutter had come back after all, she was really upset. Shae frowned, she didn't like it when her friend stuttered, but she was patient yet surprised.  
  
"Sh.she.g-g-gone. C-c-c-Carrie.I-is g-g-g-gone." Stacie said, and started to cry again. Courtney frowned, and looked at her friend that seemed to be really upset about Carrie leaving. She was upset herself that Carrie left but her best friend seemed to be even more upset.  
  
"I know. I know." Courtney said comfortingly and pulled Stacie into a hug, closing her eyes she looked up at Shae light tears appeared and trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"W-w-w-what a-a-a-are we g-g-g-g-gonna d-d-d-do without h-her." Stacie's voice sounded defeated and was full of disbelief.  
  
"I don't know." Courtney said sadly, stroking Stacie's hair. Thinking about certain things. Thinking about certain events. "She'll always be here in our hearts."  
  
"I-i.we-we have to r-r-read the letters th-that C-c-Carrie w-wrote to us." Stacie said like a lost little child. Backing out of the hug she took out the letter from her pocket, and opened it, and read it.  
  
Dear Stacie,  
  
I'm sorry that I am going to be leaving you and everyone else. I will miss you a lot. I remember when you first became a prefect you were scared, and you didn't know what to do. But you took it on headstrong and you came out so successful and turned into a beautiful young girl. I'm proud to say that I was your friend and that I had many good moments and memories with you and I will never forget those good ones. You're goofy and funny, and you are great. You make the worst things fun, and the things that are so fun, even more fun and make it more enjoyable. I will always have you in my thoughts and you have won a special part inside my heart.  
  
Hugs, Carrie.  
  
Stacie folded the letter and cried even more, she missed her friend, and hated losing them. Courtney frowned, and hugged Stacie again and opened up her letter and read hers while hugging Stacie.  
  
Dear Corky,  
  
I'll miss you a bunch, and I'll miss causing trouble and mischief with you, from day one I knew you'd be my partner in crime and help me cause trouble throughout the whole school. If you ever get in trouble you know how to some way bribe your way out of it. Keep your head up high and believe in yourself. You, have one part of my heart and I will hold it dearly close to me. I wish you the best in your future and keep doing a wonderful job at being the prefect that everyone loves to death.  
  
Hugs, Carrie- Your partner in crime for life.  
  
Courtney smiled throughout her tears and nodded, hugging Stacie even tight they both cried lightly, Shae finished reading her letter and hugged both of them, and the three of them cried together, not caring if people were looking at them funny or not.  
  
All three of them stood up and walked into the great hall where they saw a movie screen, and 4 microphones. Ashley was by one of the microphones fixing it, and then looked over at Stacie, Shae and Courtney and waved at them, and signaled for them to get over here.  
  
The three of them walked up to the stage, and looked over at Ashley and gave her a light smile. All of them exchanged hugs, and looked towards everyone who was now entering the great hall and sitting down. Looking up at the four of them curiously. Lissy was setting up everything in the back and walked away when everythign was ready and situated.  
  
"We're going to be singing this song, for Carrie even though she. isn't here. We all miss her a lot and she has only been gone for an hour or two. Okay. so.let the song begin." Ashley said smiling lightly at everyone.  
  
[All 4]  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
[Shae]:  
  
Listen little child, there will come a day  
  
When you will be able, able to say  
  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be  
  
On the TV screen there was a clip of Carrie walking inside the great hall on her first day of school at Hogwarts, she walked over to the sorting hat and got sorted into Gryffindor, smiling she ran over to the table and sat down.  
  
[Stacie]:  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me.  
  
[Shae and Ashley]:  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
[Stacie and Courtney]:  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone.  
  
But I can still feel you here.  
  
[Shae and Ashley]:  
  
It's not the end  
  
[Stacie and Courtney]:  
  
Gotta keep it strong  
  
Before the pain turns into fear  
  
[Ashley]:  
  
So glad we made it  
  
Time will never change it, no, no, no.  
  
[Courtney]:  
  
Just a little girl, big imagination  
  
Never letting no-one take it away  
  
Went into the world (into the world)  
  
What a revelation  
  
She found there's a better way  
  
For you and me to be  
  
[Stacie]:  
  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
  
You'll always be someone's baby.  
  
*Carrie jumped up and down for joy when she reserved the letter to become a prefect, running over to Courtney and Stacie she gave them a big hug and giggled insanely, while her friends laughed and congratulated her.*  
  
[Shae and Ashley]:  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
[Stacie and Courtney]:  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone.  
  
But I can still feel you here.  
  
[Shae and Ashley]:  
  
It's not the end  
  
[Stacie and Courtney]:  
  
Gotta keep it strong  
  
Before the pain turns into fear.  
  
[Ashley] So glad we made it  
  
Time will never change it, no, no, no [All]  
  
No, no, no, no [Ashley]:  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
[Stacie]: The times when we would play about [Shae]:  
  
The way we used to scream and shout [Courtney]:  
  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way,  
  
[Stacie]: Look for the rainbow in every storm. Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you. You'll always be someone's baby.  
  
Stacie started to cry again, but held on her voice as she sang, getting a hug from Courtney she looked up at her.  
  
[Shae and Ashley]:  
  
Goodbye my friend  
  
[Stacie and Courtney]:  
  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone.  
  
But I can still feel you here.  
  
[Shae and Ashley]:  
  
It's not the end  
  
[Stacie and Courtney]:  
  
Gotta keep it strong  
  
Before the pain turns into fear.  
  
**  
  
Carrie covered her face and cried all the way back home on the train she missed her friends and wanted to go back badly. Taking out a picture of her friends she hugged it.  
  
"I miss you."  
  
**  
  
[all]  
  
So glad we made it  
  
Time will never, never, ever change it  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
And don't forget you can rely  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
  
And don't forget on me you can rely  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I will help you, help you on your way  
  
I will be with you everyday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I will be with you everyday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I will be with you everyday.  
  
*At the end, there was a picture of all the Prefects together making a silly face, a serious face, and then a regular smile. Then there was a clip of Carrie walking away, leaving the school and never looking back.*  
  
Stacie continued to cry and spoke into the microphone pretending as if Carrie was there.  
  
"I-i m-m-m-miss y-you Carrie."  
  
Turning around Stacie hugged Courtney tightly her whole body shaking with tears, rubbing her back comfortingly Courtney walked off stage with Stacie and left the Great Hall. They both walked back to the Slytherin Common Room and to the dorms where no one could see how sad and lost they were.  
  
**  
  
All the students were in tears, they stood up and clapped their hands wildly, screaming we miss Carrie, while crying, they continued clapping.  
  
**  
  
It's funny how one event can change your mood, can make you feel lost and make you feel scared, but it's another thing in life that happens and it makes you stronger. But could all of them be ready for this? Could all of them be ready for what was to happen next. I don't think so.  
  
**  
  
Lissy nodded slowly and looked down at the paper, that was written by the ministry, a frown was on her face. They couldn't deal with this, not now, not right after Carrie had left. What was she going to do?  
  
TBC. 


	20. Moving On

Chapter 20: Moving on.  
  
It was the next morning after Carries departure and everything seemed to be moving slowly. Or perhaps it was the fact that everything was quiet in the once to be noisiest school of witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Katie was sitting in the Great Hall looking down at the wizards chess game, across from her was Seanny who was scratching her chin trying to ponder on what move to make. If she moved the queen then she'd lose but if she moved the knight she'd lose the knight. Shrugging she sent the Knight to a square.  
  
"Haha!" Katie pretended to laugh evily as she moved her knight over to the Knight that Seanny had just moved and crushed it.  
  
"Darn you!" Seanny said, she then frowned as she watched Stacie and Corky enter the Great Hall. Both of them didn't have smiles on their faces they just were frowning.  
  
"HEY STACIE" Katie yelled waving her hands frantically in the air trying to get their attention.  
  
"Hi K-katie." Stacie waved over in Katie's direction and sat down nex to Courtney, she grabbed a plate, and put some food on it and ate it slowly.  
  
"HI CORKY" Seanny said waving over at her.  
  
"Hello Seanny." Courtney said while she ate. Looking around the Great Hall it seemed to be a bit empty. Everyone was either in their common room or outside hanging out.  
  
"How are you guys holding up?" Katie asked, as she walked over to the table the two prefects were sitting at. A concerned look on her face.  
  
"We're. holding up fine." Courtney said hesitantly, looking over at Stacie who was staring at her food now.  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"You have your stutter back." Katie pointed out softly, not trying to sound rude. She remembered reading somewhere that people that have stutters you have to be patient with.  
  
Stacie looked down at the ground her hair covering her face. She was always embaressed about having a stutter, and hated when people pointed it out that it was back again.  
  
"Y-yeah. U-um, I'm not as-as upset as I was b-before." Stacie said giving Katie a light smile.  
  
"That's good! It's good your not as upset I mean we all miss Carrie, and we all wish she hadn't left but being sad about it won't bring her back and we just miss her too. We're thinking about seeing Once Upon a Time in Mexico sometime. We were wondering if you and Courtney wanted to see it with Teresa, Whitney, Meg, Seanny, Shae, Sydney, Ella and I. We would be glad if you came." Katie smiled.  
  
"S-sure I'd love to come. How a-about you Courtney." Stacie said looking over at Courtney.  
  
Courtney nodded enthusiasticaly. "I'd love to come. Johnny Depp is in it. I have to see it! When are we going? So I can check my so called pretend schedule book to see if I'm busy." Courtney smiled.  
  
"We were thinking Saturday." Katie said.  
  
"Oh, not busy that day. Okay Saturday it is." Courtney said quickly.  
  
"Woohoo." Katie said jumping up and down for a moment and then running around. She towards the exit of the Great Hall just when Teresa was walking in.  
  
Both of them collided into each other and fell down on the floor holding their heads.  
  
"Ouch." Teresa said through her giggles.  
  
"Ouchies. Why is your head so hard Teresa?"  
  
"It's not hard. You're the one with the hard head."  
  
"News flash, you two both have hard heads so your brains won't come oozing out of your head." Seanny said giggling, she helped both of them stand up.  
  
*  
  
"Oooohhhh Johnny your so fine your so fine you blow my mind." Stacie hummed she had been walking down the halls of Hogwarts, she had been trying to delay her time so she wouldn't have to suffer hearing one of the DADA teachers long lectures, they always put people to sleep. She looked at all the posters in the teachers rooms, and passed a teachers room that had a poster of POTC and Once Upon a Time in Mexico. Running back to the teachers room she looked inside of it. Looking around slowly, she walked over to the teachers wall she grabbed the POTC poster, like she didn't have enough already, and then quickly ran out of the room to the class.  
  
"And then." Mr. Voodoo said holding a snake in his right hand, as it wrapped around his arm. He was cut off when the door open and closed. "Well, glad you could finally join us Stacie. You would think after going here for quite sometime you would be on time to class." Hissed the DADA teacher.  
  
"Uhm, sorry. I got um stalled on the way." Stacie said, shoving the poster that she had folded very carefully into her pocket. Sliding into the seat next to Shae and Courtney. Shae flipped open the pages tot he page the class was reading on and pointed to where they were.  
  
Richard was sitting in the corner, looking around slowly. His green eyes were a dark green, he has brushy black hair and olive colored skin. He was a Slytherin, in the same year that Stacie, and Courtney were in. Looking over at Stacie he kept staring at her. Flipping open his notebook he took down some notes.  
  
After 20 minutes more of lecturing the class was dismissed, it was one of the last classes of the day. Stacie and her friends were giggling, at some comment that Courtney had made in class while the teacher wasn't looking. Richard was only a person behind them, he smiled brightly and walked passed Stacie and Courtney.  
  
"Hey Stacie. You look mighty fine today." Richard said a devilish smirk was on his face, giving her a big smile. Stacie in return waved back and muttered a thank you.  
  
"Hm." Courtney said lightly, watching Richard run away from them. She felt something, something was not right with that boy. Not knowing what she just shook it off and looked over at Stacie.  
  
"So, what do you got there in your hand?" Courtney pointed to the piece of paper that was folded in her hand.  
  
"Oh, it was just a poster from Pirates of the Carribien, I think I already have this one, but it doesn't hurt to have doubles. You could have it if you don't have it already." Stacie said handing it over to Courtney.  
  
"Ooh." Courtney took the poster and opened it slowly and treating it as if it were fragile. "I don't have it.but if you don't have it you can have it. But if you really want some how we can share the poster. I really don't know how that would work but we'll find a way."  
  
"Haha, we could some how duplicate it." Courtney giggled shaking her head.  
  
**  
  
Richard quickly walked up into his dorm room, running over to where his owl that was kept up in his cage, he grabbed the blue envelope and attached it to the owls leg and sent it off. Turning around he smiled lightly, and then quickly left the room thinking.  
  
There were boxes and boxes of pictures. His room was covered in pictures of the one girl he had a crush on, the one girl he has been obsessing over since he was a first year. There were random letters in envelopes of different colors spilled out all over the floor. The letters were addressed to a Slytherin girl.  
  
Stacie.  
  
TBC: Silent Stalker. 


	21. Silent Stalker

Chapter 21: Silent Stalker  
  
It was just before dinner, everyone was either in the Common Room doing the homework that got assigned to them, finishing it up or just hanging out in there. Other students were in The Great Hall waiting for the food to be served to them on the table.  
  
Courtney was sitting in the common room reading the book 'The Fountainhead.' Her feet were hanging over the couch, and her main focus seemed to be in the book.  
  
*  
  
Ashley was sitting in her dorm room writing down some news that she was going to hang up on the Ravenclaw daily news bulletin board. Sighing she tore up the piece of paper, and grabbed another sheet and wrote it again. Her wording wasn't right, and when it did make sense it was too sloppy to read. Huffing slightly she looked over at the clock, noticing that it was soon time for supper.  
  
*  
  
Whitney and Meg were sitting in the Great Hall discussing the matters of life, and the matters of whatever else came across there minds to speak about.  
  
"I think Squirrels are the reason we live." Grinned a very hyper Gryffindor. "I MEAN listen to this! They run around on four legs and hop!"  
  
"Whit.that's a rabbit." Meg said slowly.  
  
"Oh! Well, they still have four legs and they're the same thing. they can fly to. Like Icarus from Little Nemo." Whitney pointed out proudly.  
  
"Uh, Whit.they are two totally different animals. One eats carrots one eats little acorns. Think about it. One's smaller one is bigger." Meg tried explaining the differences to Whitney.  
  
"NO! Your wrong."  
  
"No.fine. fine I'm wrong." Meg said, she knew there was no point in arguing with Whitney about the differences between the two totally different animals.  
  
**  
  
Stacie was sitting in her dormitory on her bed gazing out the window; the night was filled with stars that shimmered in the moonlit night. Lost in her thoughts she didn't bother to hear the snowy owl banging up against her window, when finally the white owl crashed through the window, and toppled on the floor, which startled Stacie.  
  
"Oh.it's just an owl." Stacie said her voice full of relief. Curiously looking down at the blue colored envelope that was attached to the owl's leg; she picked it up and took off the letter, wondering whom it was addressed to. Looking at the front, she noticed in fancy writing it was for her. Turning the letter around, she slowly opened it, and calone came out of the letter, she quickly waved her hand in front of her face trying to drive away the smell. Opening the letter she read it:  
  
Dear my beloved Stacie,  
  
Oh how I love you so, we are meant to be together its destiny. I am your one and only, no one can take my place. You are the girl for me and I am the man for you. I watch you everyday in class, and I love the way you write and I love how you do your hair and I love the way you smell. You are very beautiful. I love you so much, I've loved you since the day I set my eyes on you. We are soul mates. STACIE AND R.M= LOVE.  
  
Love, Your secret admirer, R.M  
  
Stacie looked at the letter, R.M? Who is R.M? It's initials I know that much, could he be a Slytherin? Looking at the owl, and then looking over at the letter, her hands shaking slightly she tried to tell who the writing was perhaps it was just some sick joke. Scrunching her nose up a bit, she then sighed. This was no joke. She recognized the writing. She just had to make sure.  
  
Grabbing a quill and a fainted color piece of paper she wrote on it. Very quickly.  
  
Dear R.M,  
  
I think I know who you are. You're scaring me though. You watch me all the time with my friends? I'm sorry but that's just scary and I don't appreciate the fact that you are obsessing over me. I find it flattering that you like me, but your letter is just no. Please leave me alone, and do not follow me around. You're Richard aren't are you?  
  
Stacie.  
  
Attaching the letter to the owl she sent it off, and quickly closed her windows. Then the curtains. Looking around suspiciously she left the dorm, and walked into the common room to find Courtney still reading her book.  
  
"Hey Corky." Stacie said as she walked over to the couch Courtney was sitting at.  
  
"Huh what?" A confused Courtney said, blinking a couple of times she looked up to see Stacie. "Oh, hey Stacie." Smiled the prefect, bending her knee's she made some room for her friend to sit down.  
  
"Dinner starts in like 5 minutes. If we sprint down the hall we can miss the big blob of crowds walking into the great hall which would sound like a great plan dontcha think?" Stacie suggested, as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to think. I'm to busy reading this great book. Besides, if we go late then we miss the crowds to!" Happily stated Courtney.  
  
"True, but can we please go now? I mean I'm starving." Stacie said, she normally always agreed with whatever Courtney wanted to do with the whole being late to dinner thing.  
  
"Well, that's a first. Let's go then." Courtney said kicking her legs up in the air and then standing up putting her book down on the couch. "No one better take my seat, or I'll break out into scary Courtney."  
  
"Rawr"  
  
"No it's more like hiss. Lions rawr, while snakes hiss." Courtney pointed out.  
  
"Well you got a point."  
  
Stacie and Courtney walked out of the common room, both of them whispering words that could not be heard as the entered the Great Hall, the chatter of students could be heard, both of them took there seats waiting for all there friends to show up.  
  
Richard was watching Courtney and Stacie closely, hiding in the shadows he had a grin plastered on his face. Watching every laugh and smile Stacie made while listening to her voice.  
  
"I can't believe that Jamie hurt Dobby, I mean. It's insulting and I had to deal with Whitney telling me that Dobby has feelings, and that we should all respect them and that she was going to toilet paper Jamie's house and then put gum in her hair.I kind of liked the idea to." Courtney said, but getting a look from two of her friends she quickly continued "But I convinced her not to so she isn't. Whitney and her love for Dobby is amusing."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's very amusing, yet it's really cute. I mean you should see what she does when she's bored. She hangs out with the house elves and helps them with there work, it's like she's part house elf, but then a full time student. If that made sense." Said the blonde, Ashley who was reading her book while listening to her friends communicate with one another.  
  
"Jamie is a brat in my opinion, I mean she got mad at me for correcting her spelling when she asked me if she spelt it right." Shae said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Stacie, how was your day today? Haven't talked to you since yesterday." Shae asked.  
  
Stacie, who was thinking about the letter didn't respond to the question asked by Shae. The Slytherin had a look of worry and deep thought as an expression on her face.  
  
"Stacie?" Asked Courtney poking her friend slightly hoping to get her attention.  
  
"Huh what?" Stacie said quickly shaking her head, trying to forget what she was thinking about.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Courtney asked, pushing away her plate and leaning on her left arm.  
  
"No. Nothing is wrong." Stacie responded her voice filled with uncertainty.  
  
"Come on, something has to be bugging you. You're never lost in thought like this and you rarely have the look you have on your face now."  
  
"I'm serious everything is fine. Just thinking about things, that is all." She explained.  
  
"Care to be more descriptive on what you are thinking about?" Suggested Courtney, waving her hand slightly in the air.  
  
"I. no." Stacie responded quickly.  
  
"Are you sure because I know you and I know when something is-"  
  
"I'm fine Courtney. Seriously." "Why don't I believe that?" Courtney asked suspsiously, keeping her eye on Stacie.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm fine."  
  
"So, you could look me in the eyes and tell me everything is great, fine and chipper and nothing is bugging you what so ever."  
  
"I. I can't talk about it." Stacie said quietly.  
  
"Well, when you can talk about it, you know who to come to." Courtney said, worrying about what was bugging her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know thanks." Replied Stacie.  
  
The rest of them were silent while they ate and soon dinner time was now over and everyone was making their way to the common rooms each one belonged in. The halls were soon emptied with no one in them except one figure slowly scanning the halls, it was Courtney. The prefect was making sure that everything was safe and tidied up, and that no one was causing any chaos, twirling her wand with her fingers she whistled slightly.  
  
*  
  
Nina and Whitney both were in the library, but they both had notes from one of their prefects that they could stay in there to study. Nina was helping Whitney with Muggle History while Whitney was pathetically trying to teach Nina about house elves.  
  
*  
  
Stacie lazily walked inside her dorm, dropping down the bag she had that was on her shoulder, and saw a note on her bed, a look of fear crossed her face. Hesitantly she walked over to the letter, and picked it up recognizing the handwriting.  
  
"Oh.my.God." Stacie said quietly to herself, she quickly opened it and bugs came crawling out of the letter, she dropped it and let out a scream backing away from the letter, staring at it. She pushed herself up against the wall and slid down it. Wondering what to do next.  
  
"Just read it Stacie." She told herself, slowly standing up, she walked slowly over to the letter afraid that another bug may jump out. Bending down, she picked up the letter and opened it, and it read:  
  
My beloved Stacie,  
  
I have been watching you. It was very smart on your part to not tell Courtney, because if you did. I would have had to make you pay. I don't want anything bad to happen to you Stacie. But if you disobey my rules then someone will pay. I love you very much Stacie and I long for us to be together. I can't wait to kiss you! Watching you always.  
  
R.M  
  
She bit her lip, and slowly walked over to her bed, her body was shaking out of fear and she was very nervous she didn't like the whole idea of her being by herself. Standing up she quickly left her room and ran down the stairs off in search of Courtney. Exiting the common Room she walked down the halls looking left to right to make sure no one was behind her or watching her.  
  
"Courtney?" Nervously yelled Stacie looking around for Courtney not finding her she quickened up her pace to find her.  
  
Courtney who just missed Stacie, entered the Slytherin common room and slowly made her way up to her and Stacie's dorm. She stopped when she felt a paper beneath her foot, and she slowly picked it up and turned it around, it wasn't a paper it was a picture of Stacie. Frowning she saw a slight trail pointing over to the direction of Richards room. Walking curiously over there she thought that maybe Stacie had dropped a few pictures of herself on the way upstairs to her dorm which wasn't possible since Stacie had all her pictures in a box and taped up. Slowly putting her hand to the door knob she turned it and opened the door. As the door opened she stepped inside and looked around looking at all the pictures of Stacie.  
  
"Oh Holy." Courtney said her voice full of disgust, noticing that all the walls were covered with pictures of Stacie. Glaring around the room she quickly walked over to one of the walls and ripped two of the pictures down, and slowly backed away leaving the room looking for Stacie, she had to make sure that she was okay, and that no one was going to hurt her.  
  
"COURTNEY!" Stacie said, finally walking into the common room again she was hugging herself looking around nervously, afraid that her stalker might come out and get her.  
  
"Stacie?" Courtney said walking down the stairs rather quickly, she stood in front of Stacie. Noticing the worried look in Stacie's eyes, and the way Stacie's body movements were. She knew her friend was a bit freaked.  
  
"Courtney, this guy it's Richard, he has been sending me letters, love letters telling me how much he loves me and that he has been watching me. He's stalking me Courtney. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. I am not supposed to tell. You can't tell anyone Courtney you just can't." Stacie said, her voice in a whisper.  
  
"I know, I saw his room it was filled with pictures, and things that you used to have in his room. It's really sick, and I really.really want to hurt him. I will hurt him. badly." Courtney muttered.  
  
"Courtney no, he . he could be dangerous."  
  
"Okay, well so can I! Just Stacie, don't go anywhere by yourself. No hanging around any mysterious guys that look like stalkers, none of that."  
  
Stacie just nodded nervously, her eyes full of fear. Courtney quickly hugged Stacie and looked around, her eyes were like a hawk. Grabbing Stacie's hand she walked up the stairs to their dorm, and stood in the middle of the floor. Stacie sat on her bed.  
  
"We have to tell Lissy."  
  
"No!" Stacie said quickly jumping to her feet. "That is bad. Something bad could happen."  
  
"How so? He probably doesn't even know you told me." Courtney said trying to push away her best friends fears.  
  
Just then, a letter flew inside through the window and landed at Stacie's feet. Both of them stood there in silence looking down at the letter. Wondering if they should pick it up or not.  
  
TBC 


	22. Fear

Chapter 22: Fear  
  
Stacie had a hesitant look on her face, she looked over at Courtney, hoping that she would give her some answer to what she should do.  
  
"Read it." Courtney softly said, giving Stacie a look of reassurance, trying to hide the fear that was in her face and that was on her face.  
  
Breathing slowly she bent down towards the letter and slowly picked it up, hands shaking she slowly opened the letter, her eyes moving quickly as she read it. The letter read:  
  
My Beloved Stacie,  
  
I thought I told you not to tell. Our love is supposed to be a secret, but you acting like a fool decided to tell Courtney your best friend who you have known since you were eight years of age. As I warned and told you before there will be consequences for your actions. You must be punished, I will decide what your punishment will be later. I will be keeping a close eye on you. When you turn the corner, I'll be there. When you talk to people I will listen to see if you say anything. You try and tell someone about me secretly I will find out, I always will. Watch your back Stacie, and I suggest Courtney watches hers to. Remember I am only giving you a consequence because I love you and I want you to learn a lesson. Love you always and forever more.  
  
R.M  
  
"What.. what does it say?" Courtney asked, looking a bit anxious. Stacie didn't say anything her hands were shaking and she had a look of a petrified child who just had a nightmare. Courtney who noticed this slowly pulled the note away from Stacie and read it.  
  
"Stacie you have to tell Lissy, or Ashley or someone. You can't keep this a secret. He could get arrested and sent to Azkaban if you just tell someone."  
  
"No! Don't, I can't. He'll just get mad and I am scared as it is." Stacie quickly said trying to push away the subject of telling someone.  
  
"Okay, fine but if it gets worse than it already is I am telling. I'm going to go and get ready for bed, and then go to bed." Courtney said, slowly making her way over to the door only to get stopped by Stacie grabbing Courtney's arm and clinging to it.  
  
"STAY. Please stay, I don't want to be in my dorm alone, everyone in my dorm is away on vacation, or is sick, or is somewhere and won't be in tonight so I'll be by myself I don't want to be by myself. I'm scared."  
  
"Cindie isn't gone, and she's in your dorm.but I'll stay if it makes you feel better." Courtney said. "I just have to go get my stuff, I'll be really quick I promise. It'll only take me 1 minute or less."  
  
Stacie just nodded, and watched as her friend left, a worried look on her face. Never in her life had she felt this scared sure there have been times when it was pretty scary, nothing like this though. Grabbing her teddy bear she hugged it and sat on her bed.  
  
Not even a minute later Courtney ran in, dragging her pillow and blanket with her, she threw it on a bed, and started to organize it, making it ready for her to sleep in.  
  
"See! I told you I wouldn't take that long!" She said as she threw her pillow at the end of the bed, and then threw herself on the bed. "Feels just like the bed in my dorm."  
  
Stacie smiled over at Courtney, she was happy to have a best friend like Courtney. She already was in her PJs and was now looking out the window a nervous look on her face. What if Richard decides to come in during the night then what will I do? I can't sleep bad thing to do. He could get me. He could be watching me right now at this very moment. Hugging her teddy bear tightly and closer to her she blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Nothing will happen to you." Courtney said, sensing her friends nervousness, kicking her feet in the air she jumped off the bed and walked over to her best friend who was like her little sister and sat next to Stacie. "I promise. Nothing will happen to you."  
  
"I-I I'm just a little scared, I don't want to fall asleep what if he comes in dur-"  
  
"Nothing will happen. I'll lock everything up, and make sure no one can get in." Reassured the prefect, trying to calm down her friends fears while calming down her own.  
  
"O-okay." Uncertainty was in Stacie's voice as she slowly got into bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin and looked outside, a fearful look was in her eyes, but she slowly closed them as sleep overcame her.  
  
Courtney looked over at the sleeping body, she had been reading a book, a light that wasn't very bright was on. She slowly moved over, and get out of bed without startling or waking Stacie and made her way over to the window gazing out it for the final time that night and closed the curtains, she walked over to the door and locked it. Noticing the other windows she quickly closed them and locked them up to. Sitting back down in bed she looked over at Stacie once more. A smile came across her lips as she remembered the first time and first day she claimed Stacie was her younger sister that she wanted to take care of.  
  
#  
  
Stacie was laying down in bed sick, very sick she was 8 at the time, frowning she looked out the window, longing to be outside to play with all her friends but instead she had to stay inside cooped up, so she wouldn't get any sicker. No one had bothered even to run in and talk to her and keep her company.  
  
"Hi STACIE!" Courtney said very enthusiasticly as she skipped inside her best friends room, looking down at her friend she frowned. Her friend wasn't happy and didn't look like her normal self.  
  
Marianne entered Stacie's room and looked over at Courtney, she poured medicine into a cup and looked down at Stacie.  
  
"Why does Stacie look all funny?" Courtney asked quietly looking down at her friend. "Is she sick? Is she hurt?"  
  
"She's just very sick Courtney."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Because the evil germs and evil flu bug decided to infect her, and make her sick."  
  
"That's not very nice of them you should give them a time out." Courtney pouted. "They should go sit in that corner over there." She pointed over to the corner. "That's where all the bad kids sit! In a corner and they have to stay there for as long as the big grown up says!"  
  
"Yes, we should put them on time out, but while they are not on timeout and inside Stacie, someone needs to take care of her while I'm gone for the day. I might call Brenda to come." Marianne said, giving the cup to Stacie.  
  
"Its yucky, doesn't taste like candy." Stacie complained as she took the cup from her caretaker, and took a sip making a funny face when she drank it.  
  
"But it will make the evil germs and flu go away! It's like a superhero." Courtney clapped wildly at the idea and looked over at Marianne who was getting ready to leave. "Is she allowed to have visitors?"  
  
"Yes, she is. She kind of gets lonely up here when everyone's playing outside. Now I must be off. I'll call Brenda before I walk out the door." She said, grabbing her purse and smiling over at Stacie she left, walking down the steps and to the front door.  
  
"Wait!" Courtney yelled, running down the steps after Marianne.  
  
"Yes Courtney?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could take care of her, and love her and protect her and chase all the bad evil monsters away from her dreams, and make everything all better! Can I be her big sissy?" Courtney rambled on.  
  
"Of course you can do all of that. Tell you what, you can take care of Stacie right now since she is sick, but Brenda will be here only if you need help." Marianne smiled, she thought it was really cute that Courtney wanted to do all those things. "Bye Courtney." She then left.  
  
Courtney had an excited look on her face and ran up the stairs to Stacie's room and jumped up and down. "Hear that Stacie! I taking care of you and I get to chase all the monsters away and be your big sissy!"  
  
"YAY!" Stacie said excitedly, clapping her hands she sat up, and crawled to the end of the bed.  
  
"Stacie you should be sleeping young lady! So go sleep now." Commanded Courtney pointing wildly at the other side of the bed.  
  
"Awes, okay. If you say so sissy." Pouted the sick young girl making her way back over to the other side of the bed she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"HEY COURTNEY" Cassandra said running into the room, her feet pounding the floor as she ran.  
  
"SH!" Courtney said whispering slightly putting her finger on Cassandra's lips "Quiet you, Stacie is resting."  
  
"OH!" Cassandra said loudly. Then she realized what Courtney meant. "Oh.." she whispered. "You is taking care of her?"  
  
The proud young 8 year old nodded quickly her hair bouncing up and down as she nodded. "Yep! I her big sissy!"  
  
"Oh. I want a big sissy" Pouted the 6 year old, turning around she left quickly not wanting to bug anyone.  
  
#  
  
Blinking a bit Courtney fought back a yawn, and looked around the room one more time to make sure that everything was locked and secure. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders she drifted off into a nice peaceful slumber.  
  
**  
  
Whitney was sitting on the edge of Sarah's bed, with Rachel sitting on the opposite end and Claire sitting at the edge of the bed. Fighting back a yawn Claire grabbed another butterbeer and sipped it.  
  
"Does anyone know why Stacie is acting so strange?" Asked Rachel out of the blue, she had been staring into her butterbeer hoping that it may deliver her some answers. Sadly, there was no luck.  
  
"Nah." Shrugged Whitney. "Maybe she's just having one of those weird days, everyone has them every now and then. Some more than often." Yawning Whitney rubbed her eyes, and looked over at her friends.  
  
"Hm. Oh well." Rachel said, a look of concentration came on her face but soon it turned into her 'I'm about to burst into laughter' face, she then started to laugh wildly for no real reason.  
  
Blinking Claire looked over at Rachel wondering what was so funny, shaking her head she stood up and plopped herself down on her bed. "Well I'm off to bed, got good dreams to dream about mostly Roswell. Night."  
  
Everyone whispered their goodnights and the candle was blown out, and there was silence in the dorm.  
  
**  
  
Nina and Teresa and Kaylan were all up playing truth or dare, except it wasn't fun no one was picking dare except for Teresa, and all the dares Teresa got were just stupid.  
  
"This is boring." Nina whined, looking around the common room she noticed that it was only the three of them in the room. Everyone must have been sleeping or not around.  
  
"That's only because all the dares you give me are dumb and not daring. They're little kid dares." Teresa pointed out, she then laughed.  
  
"We should get to bed. We could get in trouble, it's past bedtime and who knows what will happen if we are caught-"  
  
"Kaylan, no. Please don't break the rules out on me. Just kidding, I'm sure it's FINE that we're in here. After all we've been in here till 6 in the morning once and we didn't even get in trouble. So what is that telling you?" Teresa smiled delightfully proud that she could make that important statement.  
  
"Yeah but.you never know it could be different, for all we know while we were playing inside here and decided to leave before Lissy made announcements there could be new rules." Kaylan complained. "I'm going to bed now, before I get in trouble, you wait and see. I'd rather be safe, then be sorry. Goodnight." Standing up she walked up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"She needs to loosen up a little." Teresa said.  
  
"Yes she needs to live dangerously." Nina said nodding, she yawned a bit. "Bed. sleep is good."  
  
"yeah I guess, but it would have been fun if we pulled an all nighter."  
  
"Sorry, this girl is pooped out. I'm going to my dorm, which is your dorm to. See you there if you decide to go to bed." Nina stopped mid-sentence. "Whenever you do that is." Walking up the steps to her dorm she entered.  
  
Not even five minutes later Teresa followed. She was all ready for bed, and jumped onto her bed looking over to where Nina was laying.  
  
"Nina?"  
  
"What." a muffled sound came from the bed across from her, it was Nina who was half awake.  
  
"Do you think that we could do this again tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Nina said quietly. "Night."  
  
"Night." Teresa said, she turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Nina."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why is the sky blue."  
  
"It was painted that color" Mumbled Nina. "Now goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
Nina was slowly drifting off back into sleep when Teresa sat up in her bed and started beating on the bed pretending to play the drums which was a pretty pathetic attempt.  
  
"Hey Nina."  
  
"Yes?" She replied grouchily, every single time she was almost in a good sleep it was disturbed by Teresa who always seemed to want to talk at the wrong time.  
  
"Why are muggle deserts really good." "They poison them." Nina said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Nina.."  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"Why do guys pee standing up."  
  
"Maybe they have trouble sitting down or something. But I don't really want to know though I think I pretty much do know just let's not get on the subject of this ever again. Ask Katie or someone else these questions."  
  
"Nina.-"  
  
"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP." Nina snapped glaring over at Teresa who now was laying on her bed petrified of the Ravenclaw that raised her voice.  
  
There was silence at last, Smiling Nina closed her eyes this time for a good nice sleep hoping that she wouldn't get interrupted. There was a hard and loud crash at the window which startled her, and Teresa.  
  
"THE WORLD IS ENDING" Screamed Teresa.  
  
"IT was just a owl, the world is not ending because an owl decided to become drunk and hit our window and dent it.must be a hard headed bird." Nina muttered, walking over to the window she opened it, and looked down noticing the owl falling towards its fate. "May you rest in peace owl."  
  
"NO THE OWL IS DEAD THE WORLD IS ENDING I TELL YOU ITS ENDING" Teresa said running around in circles. "We're ALL GONNA DIE."  
  
"Sit down, and keep your trap shut I don't want to attract any of the prefects up here. The world is not ending and I am not going to die. You on the other hand might be a different story." Nina glared over at Teresa and sat down on her bed again falling back asleep.  
  
An hour later, Teresa was just sitting there rocking back and fourth. "I don't want to die. I think I need a hug."  
  
**  
  
Shae was sleeping with a book on the top of her head, it was like the book was reading her instead of her reading the book. It must have been a pretty boring book to just put Shae to sleep.  
  
"Shae." Coughed Carla trying to get Shae to wake up without startling her. No response.  
  
"Shae." Still no response.  
  
"SHAELYN." Screamed Carla in Shae's ear which caused Shae to jump out of her seat screaming.  
  
"I DIDN'T BEHEAD KING LOUIS THE 16th IT WAS THE TOWNS PEOPLE I SAY!"  
  
*  
  
Stacie was tossing and turning in her sleep, her dream wasn't very good, and it seemed like she couldn't wake up.  
  
[ Stacie's Dream.]  
  
She was running down the never ending hall, it kept getting longer and longer. There was no end to this hallway it seemed like she had been running for hours. The school walls were painted a dark gloomy color, trying to indicate there would be a bad happening soon to come.  
  
"Stacie you can't run forever." A male voice said.  
  
Stacie tried to scream but nothing came out, instead she ran faster, and when she got to the door she quickly opened it to find that she was now outside of the school. Breathing heavily, and quickly she kept running. A figure quickly appeared in front of her, it was Richard.  
  
"I told you babe, you can't run from me." Richard said, grabbing Stacie he kissed her deeply, and then pulled her away from them.  
  
They then appeared at the edge of a mountain, smiling he squeezed Stacie's wrists. "Soon we'll be together love. Just you and I."  
  
He then pushed Stacie off the mountain, smiling and laughing evil like her turned around and walked away. Stacie was screaming bloody murder trying to grab onto something but there was nothing to grab onto. Just when she was about to hit the floor.  
  
[End of Stacie's dream]  
  
Waking up startled Stacie let out a slight scream and fell out of her bed, looking around slowly she stood up and walked around in circles trying to figure out if the stalker was around or not. He wasn't, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be later.  
  
The dorm door opened which caused Stacie to turn around and let out a light scream.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know I was that scary." Cindie joked, laughing a bit. "Sorry I spooked you."  
  
"It's alright Cindie." Voice full of relief she smiled over at Cindie and went back to bed. It was just a nightmare.  
  
Or was it? 


	23. Safe No More

Chapter 23: Safe no more  
  
The Sun peaked through the curtains in Stacie's dorm, opening her eyes slowly trying to let the light in slowly. Looking around it was definitely morning and everyone had seemed to be up and not in his or her dorms, it was around the time where everyone was in the great hall eating breakfast.  
  
Entering the dorm, Cindie closed the door, she held a hair brush, a toothbrush, and tooth paste. Setting it down on her bed she looked over towards Stacie whom was now sitting up.  
  
"Good morning Stacie."  
  
Smiling over at Cindie she stretched her arms and legs and then yawned. "Morning Cindie. I see you already finished getting ready."  
  
"And finished breakfast." Cindie added on to the list. "It was really good, you should get down there before it's all out. Courtney told me to tell you that once you wake up, to get ready and what not and meet her in The Great Hall which was like 20 minutes ago."  
  
Stacie moved over to her trunk and took out her school clothes, and walked towards the door. "Thanks." Stacie said giving Cindie a light smile she opened the door and left to get ready.  
  
*  
  
"Dis food ish so good" Whitney said chewing with her mouth open and talking at the same time. A big smile on the fourth year's face.  
  
"Chew with your mouth closed please, I don't want to see the food that you are chewing on. Thanks." Kaylan said giggling a bit she then took a bite of her food and looked around. "I think Meg forgot her way to The Great Hall she should have been here an HOUR ago."  
  
"It's called waking up late, and getting sidetracked." Meg walked over to the table and sat down. Everyone looked at her with a dumbfounded look on their face. "Well it is so easy getting sidetracked! I mean I saw Dobby and Winky doing the cha-cha, and saw Filch dancing around with his cat. It was very amusing." "I missed Dobby and Winky doing the cha-cha. Awe nuts. It's all your fault Nina! If you hadn't sent Anne to wake me up, I could have gotten delayed and saw the little dance! Nuts. Way to ruin my day." Pouted the girl that seemed to be Dobby's biggest fan and Dobby's best friend.  
  
"I'm sure it will happen again." Meg reassured, giggling a bit. "I also saw a picture of Orlando. I tried to steal it, but the teacher chucked a book at me, and missed me by a inch."  
  
"Awe, evil teacher dude." Nina gave thumbs up and stood up from the table. "I must go to class, the evil dudes class that insists that we read Edgar Allen Poe. It's a muggle book; we're reading Tell Tale heart. Heard it was gruesome." Waving a slight goodbye to her friends she turned and left the great hall.  
  
*  
  
Ashley was outside looking around slowly, she had finished getting ready, eating and had her books with her that she needed for class. What a way to waste 30 minutes before class. It was a beautiful day outside, and tomorrow there was going to be a school fieldtrip, she loved school fieldtrips they always seemed to be fun.  
  
*  
  
Shae was still sleeping, refusing to get up earlier everyone knew that there was going to be no use in waking her up until she woke up herself. Falling off the bed she didn't wake up she just mumbled an owe and continued to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Richard sat in the very back of the Great hall and sat in the darkest corner that he could possibly find to sit at so he wouldn't be seen. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his beloved Stacie. Keeping an eye on her every move reading her lips as she talked to make sure she did not tell anyone else about him. They were destined to be together, but they had to be together in secret. He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down another letter he'd write to Stacie.  
  
They say that to show how much you love someone you are supposed to punish them, give them consequences for their actions, like here if you break the rules you get detention, or get suspended or expelled. That's kind of like me with you. I told you not to tell anyone and you disobeyed my rules, and that saddens me that you would do such a thing to me since you know you truly love me, and I truly love you. Tell Courtney that if she tells anyone it adds up onto your punishment, so technically your safety is in my hands and my hands only. If she tells, well, let's not go there if she tells or you tell anyone again. I love your hair brush its really pretty, along with your eyes and everything about you. I still don't know what the punishment will be, but know that the punishment will be out of love. Kissy Kissy.  
  
R.M  
  
He folded up the piece of paper in four folds and put it in a marble colored envelope and addressed it to Stacie, taking out the pieces of hair that was attached to Stacie's hairbrush he held it in his hand and looked at it and hugged it slightly. We're meant to be together, if anyone tries to ruin what I have planned, Stacie will regret it.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was in their classrooms, listening to their boring professor's yap their mouths away like they had nothing better to do.  
  
Nina and Whitney were in Mr. Pathermerks class, learning about the Muggle literature.  
  
"Okay, we are learning about Edgar Allen Poe today, please take out your literature books and turn to the first story that was written by Edgar Allen Poe. We will be reading The Tale Tell Heart today, and his poem Bells." Mr. Pathermerks said.  
  
The whole class groaned and grabbed their books and turned the pages to the first page and looked down at the story dreadfully.  
  
"Lets read the back round of this story. This story is about-" An owl hit him in the head and he glared at the students thinking it was one of them but stopped when he heard a hoot coming from the owl that was on the floor looking up at him with big brown eyes.  
  
"What's this? It's a letter and it's for all of you. So, I guess I have to read it out loud to you right?" Getting a nod from his students he opened the paper and read out loud.  
  
"Attention Students. All classes today will be cancelled due to a surprise field trip, it was to congratulate you all for doing so well this year. We will be going to the Magical Creature Zoo. Then we will be going to a movie the movie is not yet decided upon we think we'll be seeing Pirates of the Caribbean, since Once Upon a Time in Mexico is rated R. We will also be going to a Theme Park. The order that we will be going in is Magical Creature Zoo- 9:00-12:00. Theme Park-12:30-10:30p.m, and then at 11:00 till the movie is over is when we watch Pirates. There will be no school tomorrow due to the fact we might get home late since we might make a visit without planned to Sparkle Town. So leave your classes now, get ready and meet us in the great hall. If you are sick you can't go, it will be a fun filled night and day! Signed, Lissy and the prefects." The teacher finished reading.  
  
"SPARKLE TOWN!" Whitney and Nina squealed in delight hugging each other  
  
"We haven't been there in ages! I can't wait to go again! I love the sparkles! It's the center of sparkleness baby." Putting her thumbs up Whitney jumped out of her seat. "Come on Nina! We have to go get ready!"  
  
"Woo! Yes, okay meet me in The Great Hall, well everyone is meeting there but you'll see me." Laughing a bit, Nina and Whitney exited the classroom and made their way over to the common room they needed to go to.  
  
*  
  
"Awe, Stacie I wish you could come." Whined Courtney, getting her stuff ready, she looked over at her friend who was sick. "I would stay with you, but I can't. I have to make sure all the Slytherins are together and 'sides someone has to do the job." Shrugging her shoulders she noticed the nervousness that was on her friends face.  
  
"What's bugging you?"  
  
"It's. nothing it's just I really want to go, curse you germs for getting me sick. It's just. I'll be alone in the big school by myself. No one else will be here. what if." Stacie didn't continue her sentence, coughing then looking back up at Courtney.  
  
"I'm sure nothing will happen. After all he isn't sick and he's in Slytherin, so I'll see him. If anything does happen, or you get scared. You know how to get a hold of me." Giving her friend a smile she went over to the door and left. "Bye Stacie."  
  
Watching her friend leave she frowned and looked down at her bed, which she was under. Looking around she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Being sick meant being overly tired and being weak.  
  
*  
  
Richard smiled lightly, his lip curling slightly. His plan would work, he would go to the nurse and tell her that he didn't feel well and then he could be alone with Stacie. We'll be together at last Stacie. Just you and I alone. No one to save you now Stacie. Walking down the steps he walked over to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yeah, Madame Pomfrey I'm not feeling to well, so I'm going to stay back here. Since I don't want to get any more ill." Lied the boy.  
  
"Well." Sticking her nose up in the air Madame Pomfrey looked down at him, not really believing him. "Fine, you can stay. Lay down and get some rest."  
  
"Okay." Richard fake coughed, then turned around on his left heel and walked out of the hospital wing and made his way back to the common room. To write out his plans.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was seated in the great hall, sitting by his or her friends and chattering excitedly about the field trip that was about to happen. Whitney and Nina were giggling along with Meg and Kaylan.  
  
"You know, I'm going to beat you at bowling." Teased Nina's younger sister.  
  
"Naw, you won't. We both suck at bowling equally so, I just don't see you winning or me winning. Sorry sis." Sticking her tongue out at her sister she laughed.  
  
Five minutes later, when it finally registered in Whitney's head what Nina said she pouted. "I don't suck.."  
  
A golden spoon hit a cup, which called everyone to Lissy's attention. The room got quiet and if you dropped a pin it most likely could be heard.  
  
"All right, we are now ready to leave. Be sure to get your partners, and walk in a line, but make sure that you have something resembling what house you are apart of. Thank you." Standing up from her seat she raised up her hands, which meant everyone, was now allowed to stand up and walk in a line of two.  
  
Standing next to Nina, Whitney linked arms with her and started to skip, which caused Nina only to skip with her, and get Meg and Kaylan to skip.  
  
"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz.because because because because." The four of them sang as they skipped. They stopped once they got towards the boats.  
  
Everyone got situated in their boats, and were all sitting. Once all the boats started to move everyone looked up in the air, admiring the midnight blue sky that seemed to have sparkly stars that shimmered in the light.  
  
"LOOK A STAR IS SHOOTING." Ashley said, pointing up at the shooting star.  
  
"EVERYONE DUCK AND COVER WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE" Screamed Teresa her voice full of panic, she started to rock the boat.  
  
"TERESA Sit down and shut up. If we were going to die you would know. Watching stars that fall is a beautiful thing. Though if the sky fell, then we'd die." Sticking her tongue out, to show Teresa she was joking she laughed.  
  
"WHAT?! THE SKYS GOING TO FALL?! NOOOOOO I CAN'T DIE YET. I HAVEN'T ASKED A BOY why they pee standing up! I CAN NOT DIE IF I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION."  
  
"Teresa you're sharper than a ball." Nina pointed out.  
  
"I don't want to be a violent object. I want my mommy." Pouting she sat down and sucked her thumb.  
  
*  
  
Stacie slowly woke up and looked around her dorm room, it was quiet, and everyone must have left already. It had been an hour or two since they left so they must have already been at the zoo having the time of their lives while they left her here by herself. Sighing she walked over to the curtains and looked out the window, yawning she went back to bed. Seeing no point in staying awake.  
  
*  
  
Richard watched her; he wore an invisibility cloak so no one could see him. Grinning he watched her sleep, leaving slowly he made some more notes and then left the common room to go to the library.  
  
*  
  
"OH! Look at that unicorn! It's so pretty. Awww. I want one." Whitney said pulling on Nina's sleeve. "Santa.I want a unicorn for Christmas."  
  
"Santa?! I'm Santa now?! First you called me the Easter Bunny which I find insulting since I do not have big EARS and I don't have FUR on me. Oh! I can't be santa.. there is a big reason for this. I'm NOT a BOY. I don't have a BEARD and I am not FAT thank you very much! I don't pee standing up either." Casting a look towards Teresa, she then looked over at Whitney.  
  
"Does Santa even pee."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Whitney said giving Teresa a look for even asking such a thing; she didn't want to know what Santa did, at all.  
  
"Okay." Pouting Teresa looked over at Nina. "Do you pee Santa?"  
  
"DUDE! I am NOT Santa!! Do I look like I walk around wearing a red suit? Do I have a white beard? A cherry nose? NO! I'm not frigging Santa and Santa isn't real!"  
  
"Way to break it to her." Whitney giggling, giving her sister a thumbs up, they continued on walking towards the other attractions they were going to.  
  
"FINE! I Don't want to talk to you mean Santa imposter. I HOPE YOU GET COAL FOR CHRISTMAS." Teresa yelled angrily turning around she ran off.  
  
"I never said I was Santa! I'm not freaking Santa!" Nina said irritated with Teresa.  
  
"Come on lets get a slurpee." Whitney quickly said trying to get Nina off the subject of her not being Santa. Linking arms with Nina she walked towards the Slurpee stand.  
  
Buying their slurpee's Whitney and Nina walked towards the last attraction. They had seen every single animal there that was magical.  
  
"Do I look like a jolly fat man in a red suit or something?" Nina said taking a sip of her big blue colored slurpee.  
  
"No. You look like a girl, and you are squishy face. All squishy." Giggling Whitney took a sip of her Orange one. "My tongue's ORANGE AND BLUE. How cool."  
  
"My tongue is blue.It looks like my tongue is like. cold.and numb." Nina stuck out her tongue to look at it. "This flavor is really good. Don't know the flavor name but its yummy."  
  
*  
  
Stacie slowly awoke at it was now 5:00 p.m., she had almost slept the whole day way, and the sun was just about to set, looking at the watch she frowned. Everyone would be at the amusement park, having a lot of fun. While she wouldn't be. A letter hit her in the face, and she looked down at it. Her heart racing and her skin tingling and her spine crawling. She recognized that signature, this wasn't good. Opening the letter slowly she read it:  
  
Stacie,  
  
We're alone at last, and your punishments have been decided. Sadly you are alone so no one can save you now. It's just me and you babe. No one will save you now. I love you, and if you don't love me. I will make you love me. I'm only punishing you because I love you. I didn't ask for you to tell people, we wouldn't have to worry about this if you hadn't told. see you soon Stacie.  
  
R.M  
  
Stacie threw the letter down and panicked, she was wearing her PJs. Getting out of bed she turned around to run towards the door only to stop seeing a figure there. A man.  
  
"Hey Babe." The voice said, his eyes having a mysterious look in them.  
  
She wasn't alone, or safe anymore. 


	24. Untamed Nightmare

Chapter 24: Untamed Nightmare  
  
Stacie looked horrified, backing up against the wall, looking towards Richard who was taking a couple of more steps towards her. Whimpering she tried to make a move towards the door but Richard blocked her.  
  
"No escaping me Stacie." He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her against the wall.  
  
Stacie stumbled back and hit the wall, glaring at him and ran full force at him, which caused her to run out of her room. Fear being her only motivation she continued to run. Being sick it made her slower and weaker.  
  
"HELP SOMEONE." Screamed Stacie, praying that someone stayed because they didn't want to go. Looking around she tried to find a place to escape.  
  
"You can't run Stacie." Richard said his voice bouncing off the walls, and could be heard all throughout the school. "I'll always get you Stacie. Always find you. You can't hide or run from me Stacie."  
  
Stacie continued running down the hall that seemed to be never ending. Looking back as she ran she wanted to see how far away he was or if he was close. He was walking slowly down the hall after her. Then it turned into not such a slow walk. Her heart racing she ran over to all the doors and banged on them hoping that a teacher stayed behind, pulling on the doors she hoped they were unlocked. They weren't.  
  
"Crap." Muttered Stacie, she could hear the footsteps getting closer, and louder. Whimpering she continued to run anywhere. While she ran she grabbed things that were on the side and threw them in the middle of the hallway so it would stall him and give her more time to escape or find someone to get help.  
  
"I told you not to hide from me Stacie." Richard said his anger shown in his voice as it echoed through the school again. "You deserve to be punished sweetie. I'm not the one who played dumb and decided to tell someone about your one true love."  
  
"I don't love you" Stacie screamed down the hall towards his direction. "I think your sick and you're a freak." She continued to run, and made her way to the moving staircase. Running up the stairs, the sides fell off, to where there was nothing to hold on to when the stair cases moved, which caused her to trip and fall off the edge, she held on tightly to the edge. *  
  
Everyone was getting in line to get on the bus, all the students were lined up to according what house they were in. They were doing a quick roll call to make sure everyone was there.  
  
"Nina." Ashley called, looking down at her roll sheet.  
  
"Here." Nina yelled from the back of the line.  
  
"Wanda!" Shae called walking down the line of the Hufflepuff's.  
  
"Present." Responded the hufflepuff.  
  
"Whitney." Flor said, while she sucked on a lollipop.  
  
"Dobby Rocks." Whitney called out, giggling insanely.  
  
"Richard Morris." Courtney said, finishing up the roll call, looking up and down the line of Slytherins she didn't see him. Which scared her. "Has anyone seen Richard?"  
  
"Oh, Richard isn't here. He stayed behind." Meg said.  
  
"What." Courtney said trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
"Yeah he wasn't feeling to well, so he decided to stay back at Hogwarts. Sorry for not telling you earlier. I thought Madame Pomfrey would have told you." Meg said quickly, frowning.  
  
"That's.okay." Said the hesitant Slytherin. Everything was slowly registering in her head. Stacie was by herself, and was sick and now Stacie was in danger. It finally registered in her head that she needed to get back quickly. Turning around quickly she told the students to get on the bus. Once they were all on the bus she walked over to Lissy.  
  
"Lissy, do you think I could go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Why?" Lissy asked, looking at Courtney as she entered the bus. "Well, because I'm really tired, and I want to check up on Stacie who is sick and I haven't heard from her in awhile today."  
  
"Well we're just going to Sparkle Town, just stay for 20 minutes at Sparkle Town then you may leave."  
  
"Okay." Courtney said, not happy with the fact she couldn't leave now, she knew her friend was in danger, part of her could feel it. Sitting down by the window she gazed outside of it trying to figure out away to where she could get there now. Looking down at her wand, and sighing she knew of no spell that she could do to make herself disappear. This isn't good.  
  
When the bus stopped in front of Sparkle Town everyone cheered excitedly and ran out of the bus to the town that everyone loved as a little kid. People still loved it to this day. Courtney walked out of the bus slowly, her mind was running 100 miles per second, trying to think of what she could do to leave, and worrying about Stacie.  
  
Nina and Whitney ran towards the Sparkle-bowl. Once they got there, they opened up the doors and walked inside. Whitney put on blue bowling shoes with rainbow sparkles, while Nina put on red sparkling shoes. Nina grabbed a purple sparkling bowling ball, while Whitney grabbed a navy blue sparkling one.  
  
"Ready to lose Nina?" Whitney teased sticking out her tongue at her sister.  
  
"Not if I beat you first."  
  
"You can't even get a strike." Pointed out Nina's younger sister.  
  
"Humph."  
  
"It's okay though Nina, I still love you." Whitney walked over to the stand, and punched in their alley, and the game started. * Stacie was still clinging onto the staircase, she tried to push herself up but she wasn't strong enough. Whimpering, her arms were getting tired of holding on, and she felt like she was going to let go at any minute. Hearing his footsteps getting closer she nearly started to cry. Her arm slipped off of the thing to where she was only hanging on by one arm, a worried look was on her face as she saw his feet. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to move up, and get herself back on the moving staircase, but with no success. Her hand was getting sweaty, and it was becoming to slippery. Her heart started racing harder as the steps became closer. Gasping, she quickly pulled her hand away before he purposely stomped on her foot which caused her to fall.  
  
"See you soon Stacie." Richard said wickedly, he turned around and ran down the stairs.  
  
Screaming, Stacie fell towards the stairs bellow her, she landed on her right hand and yelped, turning over she rolled down two steps, and then stopped. Cradling her right arm, she whimpered.  
  
"Ow." Biting her lip she stood up, slowly, wincing when she had to move her arm that was broken in two places. Walking quickly over to the door ahead of her she pulled on it, and it opened. Quickly closing it behind her she ran towards the door where the 3 headed dog laid.  
  
"Where did she go?" Richard said loudly, looking around. Being confused as he was, he didn't notice that there was a door at the end of the stairway. "I swear she was here a minute ago."  
  
* Courtney walked down the sparkling road, that sparkled in the light in a hurry. She knew she was going to get in trouble for this but she knew of a passage way from Sparkle Town to the front of the Hogwarts school. Looking from her left to right she didn't recognize the area.  
  
"Hmm. I hope I didn't walk to far." Looking around she stopped and looked up at the street name. "Sparkling Cider. Nope, I'm at the right part." Looking around to make sure no one was looking she ran down that street and walked over to the little vent, and pulled on it.  
  
"Come on." She pulled on it more and it broke off, she tossed it to the side, looking from her left to her right she slowly climbed down into a sewer drain. Jumping from the ladder to the ground, she continued to walk down the way to Hogwarts. "I'll be there soon Stacie."  
  
*  
  
Nina and Whitney were bowling and so far they were at a tie game. 0-0 for all the rounds except the last one.  
  
"Nah nah." Nina stuck her tongue out at Whitney, who in treturn glared at her and pushed her towards the part where you put the ball and roll it towards the pins. Nina fell, and slid down the lane and crashed into the bowling pins.  
  
"Strike." Nina giggled. She tried to stand up but she slipped and fell on her backside. "I think I'm going to need help getting off of here."  
  
"HEY YOU! NO BEING ON THE ALLEYS! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW." Yelled a furious worker.  
  
"Hey! It is not my fault my sister pushed me down the lane."  
  
"You must be imagining things, because I don't see anyone else here!"  
  
"I have a sister! She's right over." She pointed towards the direction her sister used to be in. ".There?" Nina had a confused look on her face and scratched her head, she slowly stood up and walked off the alley.  
  
"Good you're off! We're closing now! So you may leave." The worker was quite annoyed so he walked behind Nina and pushed her towards the exit.  
  
"Hey! HEY! I can walk myself thank you very much." Nina glared at the worker and marched out of the alley.  
  
"WHITNEY LYN!" Nina screeched, in search of her younger sister, who had ditched her.  
  
"Yes Nina?" Whitney responded innocently, walking next to her sister.  
  
"If I wasn't so tired, I'd be hurting you. Badly!"  
  
"You couldn't hurt me. I'm to sweet and look to cute to get hurt."  
  
"Please." Rolling her eyes Nina linked arms with Whitney and they walked towards the sparkling ice cream stand.  
  
Meg and Kaylan were eating their ice cream, grinning wildly. "My tongue is sparkling blue!" Meg said her voice full of excitement.  
  
"Mines sparkling purple." Kaylan responded, eating her ice cream, she turned around with Meg and walked towards the gift shop. "I want to buy a sparkling penguin. We should tell Whitney about the Squirrel that sparkles different colors. She'd freak."  
  
"She'd be amused for days Meg." Kaylan patted her friend on the back and they continued walking.  
  
Cindie skipped down the street singing the sparkle theme song. Giggling, she was on a sugar high she had 400 sparkle sticks and 400 baby sparkle pops and a sparkle push up. All full of sugar goodness.  
  
"Sparkle Town! There never is a frown in this happy sparkling town! SPARRRKLLLEEE TOOOOWWWWWWNNNNNNN"  
  
Giggling insanely she gave everyone she passed a high five and then, when she wasn't paying attention she crashed into the trashcan and got stick, and the trashcan starting to roll, which caused her to hit her head constantly against the trashcan.  
  
"The trashcan needs to die." Cindie mumbled as she covered her head.  
  
*  
  
Courtney muttered a bit and covered her nose, the stench was strong smelt of rotten eggs and dead rats. Looking up at the sky she looked through the vents, she could tell if she was there or not. She only had a few more miles to go. Shouldn't be that long she hoped.  
  
*  
  
IYou  
  
Don't give up  
  
You're my stalker  
  
Leave me be./I  
  
Stacie opened the door to Fluffy's chamber and stepped inside only to be greeted by a vicious and loud growl from all the three heads. Placing her head towards the door she could hear the door from the distance open, and close. Taking out her wand she muttered.  
  
"Accio harp."  
  
A harp appeared, she quickly walked over to it and started to play a soft melody, and then muttered a spell that would last for 30 seconds. As the dogs slowly fell into a slumber she quickly turned open the secret door and jumped in, landing in devils snare.  
  
"Calm down, Stacie remember. Calm down." She whispered to herself, her heart was raising and her head was hurting along with her arm, closing her eyes she felt the devils snare give in, and she fell to the bottom.  
  
II know I should not pretend  
  
That I like you  
  
When you just suffocate me  
  
A lack of O2 is killing me  
  
And I'd kill you  
  
If I could/I  
  
"I just hope Richard doesn't make it down here before I get out." Running towards the last room that was down there, locking all the doors behind her as she left each room only to give her more time. Making her way into what looked to be a graveyard was the wizards chess game.  
  
"I hope I can get by it. I do not want to play this game, there is no time." Whining Stacie walked towards the doors only to be blocked by the pons.  
  
"Please just let me go through. I need to go through. I'm going to get killed or something bad is going to happen to me if I don't get where I need to be!" Pleaded the overly panicked girl.  
  
The pons put their swords away, and let Stacie pass, but once she passed the swords came out again to block whoever else tried to pass by. With a sigh of relief she ran over to the door and opened it and entered the last room.  
  
"What . was the code for the movements of rocks. I can't ." she walked down all the steps and walked towards the corner. Grabbing all the rocks she put them down on the ground, and there it was she had to fit the puzzle and it only gave her 1 minute to do it, and if she couldn't she'd have to undo all the rocks again and try it once more.  
  
"Come on." The panic in Stacie's voice, she grabbed a rock and placed it where it was supposed to be, but the needle that was there cut her hand which caused her to quickly pull her hand away after she placed the rock on there.  
  
"Ow.."  
  
*  
  
Richard walked over to the chess room, noticing the pons were all guarding the room that Stacie must be in, he could smell her. Muttering something half of the pons exploded. Smiling, it started a fire, walking past the exploded pons he pulled at the door.  
  
IYou  
  
Don't give up  
  
You're my stalker  
  
Leave me be  
  
You  
  
Number one  
  
You're my stalker  
  
Feed on me/I  
  
Stacie who was crying now once she heard the explosion and the pull at the door it caused her to move faster, ignoring the fact that she was getting cut by needles, frantically putting the last 10 rocks in, she didn't want to mess up. She had no time to mess up.  
  
"Come on." Stacie started to sob, putting the last two rocks where they were supposed to be. Backing away a bit she had to wait a few seconds before she knew if it worked.  
  
"Stacie.I know you're here." Richard said coldly. "You can't run forever and with that hurt arm of yours. You can't do much."  
  
She looked towards the rocks which were slowly opening she walked to it and tapped her foot quickly. "Hurry." Still crying she watched as the thing opened, and quickly made a move for it. Trying to move as quickly as possible she climbed her way through the passage and towards the front of the grounds.  
  
"NO." Richard yelled angrily running after her, he grabbed her leg and tried to pull her back towards him.  
  
"LET ME GO." Screamed Stacie she clung to the grass and tried to pull her self away from him with it. Kicking her leg frantically at him, she only hit his leg which caused him to back away slightly, but he gripped onto her again.  
  
Stacie continued to scream bloody murder, grabbing onto some grass she turned around and threw some in his face, which caused him to let go of her leg and wipe his eyes. Getting up she made a run for it.  
  
Richard rubbed his eyes and wiped the dirt off of his shirt and pants. Blinking a few times he walked towards the rocks and climbed out of Hogwarts. His eyes turning a dark black color.  
  
Speeding up his running by muttering a spell he caught up with Stacie. Appearing in front of her he waved at her.  
  
IAnd just when I think you're gone  
  
There you are  
  
To rape me  
  
And try on my clothes  
  
I fear for sometimes/I  
  
Stacie had a horrified look on her face, she was about to move but then he grabbed her and squeezed the side of her arms tightly.  
  
ILet me go/I  
  
TBC. 


	25. Sinking into Darkness

Chapter 25: Sinking into a pit of Darkness.  
  
Stacie tried to pull away, but her right arm was in so much pain that when she moved the pain shot up through her whole body that caused her to wince and almost fall. Richard grinning wildly, and gripped tightly around her arms and pulled her with him.  
  
"Let me go!" Said the scared prefect her voice full of fear.  
  
"NO. I will not let you go my love." Richard said yanking her with him as he walked which caused her to stumble forward.  
  
"You're hurting me."  
  
"You wanna know what hurts Stacie?" Richard stopped, an evil look on his face, he turned around and smirked.  
  
"No." Stacie said quietly. Looking down at the ground, her arms throbbing in pain, her legs hurt and her arms hurt and she was to weak to fight him off.  
  
"That's what I thought." Richard bitterly responded, continuing his walk forward, he made his way towards the lake dragging her with him. He stopped when he the full lake came into view. He let his grip loosen on Stacie just a bit.  
  
You're weak Stacie, but take a chance! Run for it Stacie run for it! Stacie pulled away quickly and made a run for it, her speed wasn't as fast and when Richard noticed she was running he wasn't to far behind her. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to pick up her pace of running but it only made her go a second faster.  
  
"No you don't." Richard said through his gritted teeth, he was just behind Stacie, he grabbed her and shoved her to the ground, and she fell to the ground and was greeted by the sand that didn't feel to good against her skin. Turning onto her backside she backed away quickly from him. She couldn't stand herself up. Her arms ached too much.  
  
"Accio Rope." Richard used the spell, and a long brown rope appeared in his hands, it was long enough to tie Stacie's legs together in a double or triple knott. Taking a few quickly steps towards Stacie he was close enough to grab her legs. When he suddenly was greeted with one of Stacie's feet kicking him square in the face.  
  
Turning back on her front side she crawled away as quickly as she could without using her right arm, it was hard but she had to get away. She stopped for a moment and coughed, and then continued on. She had to get somewhere, get to a safe place, and find Courtney or someone. She needed to be saved, quickly. *  
  
Courtney finally made her way out of the sewer, and was in front of the Hogwarts school, the mist covered the grounds, so she couldn't see anyone if there was anyone out there. Turning around she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Great." Courtney said angrily stomping her feet. "Just great."  
  
Courtney ran over to the other doors, and she had the same result, they were locked too. Looking at the ground for a key or anything to get her inside the castle, she didn't find anything, but she found a white piece of paper, and it was labeled to Stacie. So obviously Stacie was outside, but where?  
  
"Where are you Stacie?" Courtney said quietly, breaking out into a run she ran through the fog, and stopped when she was in the middle of a field, looking around slowly like a hawk that was hunting its prey she found nothing. Slowly moving forward she hoped she'd hear footsteps. Sadly none were heard.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
*  
  
Nina and Whitney were sitting in the bus as it was moving towards the school, Whitney had her head on Nina's shoulder and was sleeping she had been wiped out from all the activities that had taken place that day. Nina was leaning against the window, her eyes partly closed yet partly open not wanting to fall asleep just yet. Cindie on the other hand was leaning against Whitney sleeping which only added Nina to get a little squished.  
  
Meg was leaning against the window sleeping; she held a penguin that had black, white and yellow sparkles that shimmered in the light. A smile was on her face, slowly her legs were brought up and she looked as if she were a slight ball. Kaylan was looking down at her book that she had brought with her to read on the way back to Hogwarts, even though there wasn't any classes she had to study.  
  
*  
  
Shae, Ashley, Flor, and Iris were sitting in the front of the bus trying to fall asleep but couldn't since all the other prefects decided to fall asleep. Then again, they couldn't because the bus driver was talking to them and asking them strange questions about the school.  
  
"Do you guys have hogs at hogwarts? Do you all get warts at Hogwarts? Get it Hogwarts! Isn't that funny?" The bus driver said, laughing at his own joke. He scratched his belly as he drove, and laughed.  
  
"No, we don't have hogs or warts at Hogwarts, we just learn there." Flor said, not getting the joke really.  
  
"Oh, well that is a bummer! What kind of school doesn't have hogs and warts at their schools! Shows you how much schools give their students education."  
  
"Oh, it's pretty good education you know, we just like our school very sanitary." Ashley responded, smiling.  
  
"Can we sleep now?" Shae asked, after she yawned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Awe." Shae whined. "I'm tired though!"  
  
Flor looked back to see what everyone was doing; all of them were sleeping except for some of the boys, and Kaylan who was reading. Yawning, she leaned back and closed her eyes.  
  
"We can sleep for awhile, almost all of the bus is sleeping and we don't really need to check up on sleeping kid though there are people that are awake one of you gets to stay awake."  
  
Shae already fell asleep, so she was already out of the picture.  
  
Ashley yawned, and looked over at Shae who was sleeping and Flor who was half awake, half sleeping. Grabbing the rest of her drink, which had been keeping her up, she took the last sip.  
  
"I'll stay up." Ashley offered. "You can go to sleep Iris."  
  
Iris nodded slowly but didn't fall asleep, she wasn't tired exactly yet.  
  
*  
  
Whitney now had moved to be sitting on Nina's lap, still sleeping, her head was on Nina's left shoulder and she was curled up slightly in a ball. Now holding the Squirrel that Nina had gotten for her on the way out of Sparkle Town. Cindie was on the right side of Nina, her head was on her shoulder, and a little bit of drool was running down her mouth. Nina who looked over at Cindie slightly pushed Cindie off of her which made Cindie fall of her seat.  
  
"HUH?!" Cindie woke up startled by her fall, looking around she noticed she was on the ground. Mumbling a few words she stood up slowly and sat down next to Teresa and put her head on Teresa's shoulder, which caused Teresa to hit her head against the window.  
  
"MY HEAD." Teresa nearly screamed.  
  
"Stop screaming will ya?" Cindie whined hitting Teresa lightly on the head and then placed her head back on her shoulder and was about to fall asleep when Teresa shoved Cindie off of her and onto the floor. Cindie in return grabbed Teresa and they both took the fall.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry, but see you can't just push someone who is half awake off of you! You deserved it Teresa!"  
  
"I can, and I did! I will do it again if I could!"  
  
"Shh, quiet." Nina whispered, placing her head ontop of Whitney's head, closing her eyes trying to get some shut eye but so far it wasn't successful with all the talking that was going on. "Some of us are trying to sleep."  
  
"Sorry!" Cindie said, a grin on her face she mouthed over to Teresa 'Tickle Nina, but first get Whitney off of Nina.' Teresa and Cindie slowly moved over to where Whitney was and pushed her off to the side, off of Nina and leaned her head against the window. Whitney didn't wake up; she was in to deep of a sleep.  
  
"Get Nina!" Teresa giggled, while Cindie pushed Nina off of the seat and onto the floor and sat down on Nina's legs and started to tickle her, and Teresa did the same except was trying to pin down Nina's arms.  
  
"Hey hey." Nina said, holding back her laughter but it was to complicated not to laugh so she burst into laughter. "You...can...stop now."  
  
"Let me help!" Seanny said excitedly throwing the book she had in the air, and moving over to help tickle Nina, which only got Nina more annoyed then she already was.  
  
"Bad knee's. Get off my knee's." Nina said trying to move her legs around, but having no success. "Off. Bad knee's!"  
  
Teresa stood up and shoved Cindie off of Nina's legs and sat down where Cindie once sat and continued to tickle her. Ignoring her requests of them stopping. 5 minutes later Jamie soon joined in the tickling feast along with Lia.  
  
"Whittnnneeey." Nina whined, trying to get her younger sisters attention. Trying to move her arm towards the seat.  
  
"Hmm?" Whitney mumbled, looking towards where her big sister was along with the other girls that were there she waved. "Fun."  
  
"Whitney! Make them get off me." Nina said her voice full of annoyance.  
  
"Get...off..of..Squishy Face. You're hurting her." Whitney said through her yawns.  
  
"O..k." Cindie said, along with Seanny they both backed away, looking down at Nina they looked over to where Teresa was sitting, which was on her knee's they slowly walked over to Teresa.  
  
"Nina has bad knee's you should get off of her legs." Seanny said, her eyes shifting from Nina to Whitney to the others.  
  
"Don't listen to them!" Jamie spat, glaring at Cindie and Seanny. "Cindie you are in Slytherin you are mean to these ickle Ravenclaws! They're worthless, and 'sides they are mudbloods like Nina is."  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just call my sister a mudblood?" Whitney said in shock and anger.  
  
"I'm not the stereotypical Slytherin like you are Jamie. I happen to have friends in Ravenclaw who are very nice and kind like Nina and next time you open your mouth and say something that stupid, I will kick you where it hurts and you can kiss your long precious hair goodbye because it will be all boy style and you will be mistaken for a boy." Cindie said through gritted teeth.  
  
Nina glared angrily at Jamie her wand was in her pocket and she grabbed it slightly and accidentally and looked towards the snobby Slytherin and muttered. "Eat Slugs." it hit Jamie, and she fell to the floor. Teresa got off of Nina quickly and sat down on a seat, afraid that Nina might use the same spell on her.  
  
Jamie was leaning on her hands, and she threw up slugs, making a face that looked like she was disgusted, looking back over at Nina for a second she then threw up another one in front of Nina.  
  
"Okay, ew." Nina squealed sitting up, and moving over to where Whitney sat, and sat down next to her sister.  
  
"Thank God I can't see well in the dark." Whitney smiled, and leaned against Nina and started to fall asleep. Clinging to her squirrel, she curled up her legs, and leaned even more into Nina.  
  
"Night Squishy."  
  
"Night Whittily." Nina whispered, placing her head ontop of Whitney's she drifted off into a sleep.  
  
*  
  
Stacie struggled a bit, and dug her hands into the sand and pulled herself forward, her arms were shaking violently, closing her eyes she knew she was to weak to do anything and she was just about to give up.  
  
"No...Can't." Stacie muttered, she continued to move but it gradually got slower and slower. Hearing his evil laughter right behind her she whimpered and tried to move faster but with no success.  
  
"I got you now Stacie." Richard grinned wickedly, grabbing Stacie's legs and pulling her towards him.  
  
"No no no." Screamed Stacie, kicking her legs violently and clinging to her right arm as he dragged her. "Let me go! SOMEONE HELP!"  
  
* Courtney stopped in the middle of the field when she saw a figure that she couldn't make out. It looked like a male; it could have been Richard so she took a couple quick steps forward but stopped when she noticed it wasn't him. He looked too old to be him.  
  
The figure wore a black suit, that had tares at the end of the pant legs, and at the end of the sleeves of his shirt and there was dirt covering him up. He was transparent to, you could practically see right through him.  
  
"Who are you?" Courtney asked, once she stood face to face with the figure. Trying to touch the figure her hand went right through him, and caused her to quickly pull her hand away. A look of curiosity on her face.  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin, creator of Slytherin house."  
  
"Get out..." Courtney, said half amused and shocked, her eyes open wide.  
  
*  
  
Stacie kept screaming, trying to get any form of help but the only response she would get is Richard putting his hand over her mouth, making it so her scream was muffled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up." Richard snapped, glaring at Stacie he forced her to stand up, and he stood behind her and put his hands on her back slightly pushing her towards the end of the brown dock.  
  
Standing at the edge of the dock, Stacie looked down at the water that was calling out to her to take her away. Shaking her head violently, she would try to fight Richard off of her. Her hair fell in front of her face so her stalker couldn't see her facial expression.  
  
"Are there any words you would like to say to me?" Richard asked, grabbing part of Stacie's hair and pushing it behind her ear so he could look down at her and see her reaction to things. He touched her cheek, but Stacie pulled away from his arm and tried to move from him.  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me." Stacie spat, glaring at him. "Why? Why did you have to come here and stalk me."  
  
"Because, I love you Stacie." Richard whispered.  
  
"You do not know what love is." Stacie bitterly said.  
  
Turning Stacie around quickly he gripped her shoulders tightly and glared at her. He pushed her hair out of her face, and made sure Stacie was looking at him square in the eye.  
  
"I do, and to bad you won't get to know what love is, because no one will be able to love you like I do Stacie. Now goodbye." Richard said, kissing Stacie, and then Stacie quickly pulled away glaring down at the ground.  
  
Richard pushed Stacie into the water, and watched as Stacie fell into the water, a scream of terror exited Stacie's throat and she fell into the water, and sunk. Swimming back up to the surface or at least trying to, Richard put his hand on her head and pushed her under more so she couldn't get out.  
  
*  
  
"Stacie's life, is in danger Courtney, and I do not have much time to talk to you. She's by a lake, its where Rowena, Helga, and Godric and I were buried. it's covered in water; she's there. She hasn't got much time. Now go, and save your distant cousin." Salazar smiled wickedly, leaning forward towards Courtney.  
  
"Distant cousin? I..."  
  
"Go!" Salazar said his voice was loud and then he disappeared into the fog. Living a chill down Courtney's back.  
  
"Okay..." Courtney frowned, walking towards the fog she closed her eyes trying to locate her newly distant Cousin, which made her even more determined to find her. Her feet started to pick up the pace and soon she started running, on a mission to find her newly cousin that was actually a distant one.  
  
Come on where could Stacie be? Courtney looked frantically from left to right, trying to find the pathway to the lake that Salazar was telling her about, but nothing was sticking out to her. Biting her nails nervously she ran faster, hoping that some how Salazar would lead her to where she needed to be.  
  
*  
  
Stacie threw her hands up in the air and gripped Richards strong hands that was holding her down. Digging one of her hands nails into his right arm which seemed to be the strongest, she kept digging into his skin and then it broke open and was bleeding lightly. Pulling both of his arms away quickly which caused Stacie's broken arm to move with the arm that was pulled away caused Stacie to gasp. Which made it so the water choacked her and she quickly got to the surface and took a deep breath.  
  
"I." Stacie whispered, her arm was in so much pain she couldn't move it, and she couldn't float which caused her to slowly sink. Holding her breath for what seemed to be a moment or two seemed forever and she fell into unconciousness and her body laid there on the bottom.  
  
Only so much time is left. In the back of Stacie's mind she knew she didn't have much time to be saved and she hoped she would be saved soon. By anyone.  
  
*  
  
"Corky save me! Corky!" Stacie's voice echoed through the field, it was loud and it surrounded Courtney. Her voice was full of fear, and it was like a little child. Sadly, she couldn't be seen.  
  
"Stacie?" Courtney said loudly looking around trying to find where the voice was but she couldn't find her best friend, only heard the voice.  
  
"I'm scared Corky! It's to dark!" Stacie now sounded like she was crying, and it was more urgent and louder this time, but soon it got softer. "Don't leave me all alone."  
  
"Where are you?" Courtney said yelling out into the sky, walking towards where she thought the voice was, but now she didn't hear the voice and she started to get scared. "Stacie?"  
  
There was no response. Walking in a circle for a minute she ran really hard towards where her gut was telling her to go, she just hoped she was going to get there in time, and hoped that her instinct was correct.  
  
TBC. 


	26. The light at the end of the tunnel

Chapter 26: The light at the end of the tunnel  
  
The bus was turning down the corner of the road, going over the bumps in the Forbidden Forest, it was close to the end of the long narrow road, and they were soon to be back at school. Everyone in the bus was sleeping, even the prefects. There were owls that hooted in the quiet of the night. If a person were to drop a pin, they would hear it hit the floor.  
  
*  
  
Richard stood at the dock, his hands rubbing together as he looked down at the water. Whispering quiet words, the water started to whip like the ocean, and become very violent so there was no way of anyone saving his beloved. Taking out his wand he turned around only to see a very angry Slytherin prefect in his face.  
  
"Where is Stacie?" Courtney asked coldly, her voice full of annoyance.  
  
"She's not here, my beloved is gone." Richard said smiling.  
  
Courtney grabbed Richard by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the ground and pinned him down with her foot on his neck. Her eyes turned a threatening black color when she looked over at Stacie's stalker.  
  
"I'm going to ask you nicely, and I am not going to be anymore patient then I am now. If you don't tell me, I will force it out of you. Believe me, it will hurt. You don't want me to hurt you now do you Richard?" Courtney said coolly.  
  
"No, please don't hurt me! I'll tell you. No, I won't actually. You're a girl, no way can girls hurt boys!" Richard said proudly, looking up at Courtney he placed his hand on her foot only in response, to get kicked in the head.  
  
"Trust me, girls can hurt you Richard. Especially when they are very pissed off. Don't misjudge a girl's strength. You'd be surprised on how strong we actually are."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me though! You're a good person, and you aren't a killer."  
  
"You're right, I'm a good person and I'm not a killer. I don't kill good people or humans."  
  
"Phew." Richard said. "Well, since we got that cleared up you can like let me go now."  
  
"No. I never said you were human did I?" Courtney asked, pushing her foot into his neck. "Where is Stacie?"  
  
"Sinking." Richard spat.  
  
"You threw her in the lake?!" Courtney glared at Richard; she threw a punch at him and hit him square in the face. Pushing past him she ran towards the lake and looked around to see if she could see Stacie under the water.  
  
Richard slowly appeared behind Courtney, holding a thick tree branch he held it up high in the air, his breathing was like a pant. Courtney turned around just when he was about to thwack her...  
  
*  
  
Everybody filed lazily out of the bus, some people were getting piggy backs while the others were walking towards their common rooms trying hard not to fall asleep while walking. Whitney and Nina were leaning against eachother, while Teresa was on Seanny's back sleeping, and Cindie was clinging to Seanny hoping that Seanny would not purposely trip.  
  
"No, no.. You don't know how to peel a banana." Teresa mumbled in her sleep. "Rabbit monkeys."  
  
Seanny laughed lightly, entering the school hall she walked up to the common room and looked around it. Smiling lightly, she knew she was home once again. Yawning loudly she walked up to the dorm, she used the 'Alohomora' spell to open the door and stepped inside and dropped Teresa on her bed.  
  
"Night Teresa." Seanny smiled over at her best friend and walked to the bed that she slept on, and laid down closing her eyes, she planned to have a nice long peaceful sleep.  
  
* Courtney looked at Richard, her eyes were narrowed, and Richard's hand froze it wasn't moving, looking around she noticed a green light under the water and knew then that it was where Stacie was. Spotting a ghostly figure next to Stacie she knew he was trying to keep her in a good state, and wanted Courtney to easily find her.  
  
"After I save Stacie Richard, I'm going to make you feel so bad that you're going to wish you never came to this school." Courtney said in a threatening voice, jumping into the water she swam towards Stacie. Looking towards Salazar, he nodded at her, helping her swim faster. Must get to her, I have to get to Stacie, I just have to. She thought.  
  
*  
  
Whitney was now laying in bed, in her dorm sleeping a restful sleep. Hugging her squirrel tightly she wanted to make sure that the squirrel wouldn't go anywhere.  
  
*  
  
Meg was sleeping at the very edge of her bed, it looked like she was going to fall off the bed and fall down onto the ground and make a loud thumping noise but surpassingly she didn't yet.  
  
* Ashley was sleeping with a book next to her, she had been reading for quite sometime and must have put the book down to rest her eyes but instead she fell asleep from the excitement of the day.  
  
*  
  
Shae was sleeping, along with Carla.  
  
*  
  
Iris and Sara were sleeping to. But Katie and Krystal were not they both were down in the common room talking quietly to one another.  
  
"Corky left when we got to sparkle town. She said she wanted to check up on Stacie, and she had the look that meant she knows something we don't about Stacie. I didn't see her at all in the dorms, or here." Katie said bellow a whisper.  
  
"I didn't see Stacie either." Krystal said, her voice full of worry. "Do you think they're all right?"  
  
"I hope so." Katie said, looking towards the door waiting for either one o them to come in. "I'm sure they are..."  
  
*  
  
Courtney wrapped Stacie's arm that looked less injured around her shoulder, and swam up to the surface, gasping for air she looked around the lake, swimming towards the shore she looked over at her best friend who was still unconscious. Once she approached the shore she placed Stacie on the ground and looked down at her friend.  
  
"Oh, we should have told Lissy Stacie, and we are going to when you regain consciousness and when we get back o school. He needs to get expelled." Courtney muttered, pushing a strand of hair behind her face and then pushing Stacie's hair out of her face.  
  
"You look injured, well of course you're injured, your right arm looks broken." Courtney was literally talking to herself since Stacie wasn't fully awake. Putting Stacie's right arm in her lap she ran her index finger across it studying the break.  
  
"Pretty hard fall."  
  
"Too bad you won't be able to live long enough to tell Lissy about me." Richard laughed.  
  
Grabbing Stacie's body, Courtney stood up and glared at Richard, taking a few steps back so Richard wasn't remotely close to her and Stacie. Looking towards the lake she noticed a bony hand floating towards shore.  
  
"Actually I'll be able to tell, but to bad you won't be sane enough to deny the fact that you hurt Stacie and stalked her." Courtney replied, turning around she ran towards the school. Her main priority at the moment was to get Stacie to safety.  
  
"Get back here." Richard hollered, but stopped calling once he noticed a figure walking towards him, but it was just bones.  
  
"What..the hell." Richard said in shock. Backing away from the shore.  
  
The skeleton was walking out of the lake; it was the bones of Salazar Slytherin. Slowly skin that was cut up and clothes that were torn started to appear on his body. His eyes never appeared nor did his hair, soon he was in front of Richard.  
  
"Good-bye." Salazar said in a wicked voice. There was a slight scream coming from Richard. Soon, Richard fell to the ground shaking like he was cold, and rocking back and forth in a comforting motion. Salazar then disappeared, leaving a message for him.  
  
'Richard, if you ever go near my great-great-great-great-great Granddaughter again and my great-great-great-great-great niece again I will hunt you down, and get you. Just because I am dead does not mean I can't harm you. That is a threat and a PROMISE.'  
  
Richard had a horrified look on his face and ran towards the school, wanting to tell Lissy he saw a dead person or tell someone he saw a dead person. Or to turn himself in and be sent to Azakaban.  
  
* Courtney walked into the Common room, still carrying Stacie. Being suprised that no one was out in the halls to monitor everything to make sure everyone was in bed. Spotting Katie and Krystal she waved at them and placed Stacie on the couch.  
  
"Oh my God. What...happened to Stacie?" Katie asked quickly running over to where Stacie and Corky were, along with Krystal.  
  
"Stacie had a stalker, and while we were aware he hurt her, he didn't do anything that bad to her. But her legs are cut up and bruised badly, I think she fractured her ankle and then broke her arm in two places. Her right arm that is." Courtney said coolly.  
  
"Who did it?" Krystal asked, looking down at her friend.  
  
"Richard."  
  
"Oh my God! That freak?!" Katie screeched standing up "Let's go kick his sorry ass right now."  
  
"Don't worry. Salazar is doing that." Courtney responded  
  
"Salazar...but he's.."Krystal began to say.  
  
"Dead?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Doesn't mean that he can't hurt him." Courtney responded.  
  
"True." Said Katie after a good long pause of silence. She then sat back down next to Stacie she took her arm and looked at it was a disgusted look on her face. "It's broken pretty badly, we should get her to Madame Pomfrey. She's shaking." Katie noted in a soft caring voice.  
  
"I'll get some blankets." Krystal suggested, standing up and running towards their dorm to grab the thickest and warmest blanket they had. Looking towards her bed, she grabbed the comforter, and then grabbed Katie's comforter and ran down stairs back into the Slytherin Common room.  
  
"Wow, you really did grab the thickest blankets." Katie noted, looking at Krystal's comforter than hers. "She should be waking up soon. But till then we'll sit and wait."  
  
Krystal put the blankets over Stacie's shivering, wet body. Hoping that it would warm her up, looking towards the fireplace she walked over to it put some wood in it and turned it on. It was getting a bit chilly in the common room.  
  
"Maybe we could get Madame Pomfrey to come in here and aid Stacie. I don't feel comfortable, because Madame Pomfrey leaves her patients alone during the middle of the night." Courtney suggested, she knew everything about the Hospital Wing since she had to stay in there for quite sometime.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get her." Katie added, standing up she walked towards the door only to find a boy collide on her. "WHAT THE."  
  
"KATIE! You got to save me! I saw Salazar Slytherin! He was going to get me and kill me and I stalked Stacie and I hurt Stacie! BUT DON'T LET SALAZAR HURT MEEEE!" Richard pleaded, hugging Katie tightly.  
  
"Off! GET OFF." Katie said in a disgusted voice and had a disgusted look on her face, once she pushed him off she stood up and glared down at him.  
  
"I saw. him."  
  
"You hurt Stacie, you just admitted. It. DOBBY!" Courtney yelled, clapping her hands wildly, she stood up and made sure she was right in front of Stacie so Richard couldn't see her.  
  
"Yes Courtney?" The house elf asked, his ears raised up high, a smile on his face when he entered the Slytherin common room. "What can Dobby do for her?"  
  
"Dobby, take Richard to Lissy please. He admitted that he stalked Stacie and hurt her." Courtney whispered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Dobby said, folding his arms and huffing he looked up at Richard. "Come." Walking in back of Richard he made sure he didn't make a run for it on the way to Lissy's office. Once they arrived there Dobby muttered the password and stood on the swirling staircase.  
  
"Do you think I'll get expelled! I SWEAR I SAW SALAZAR" Richard yelled, in a loud voice.  
  
"Dobby hopes he does." Dobby said bitterly.  
  
Lissy looked up from her book when she saw Dobby arriving with Richard. Smiling warmly at Dobby, she gave Richard a cold look. Closing the book she pushed it to the side and leaned forward on her desk.  
  
"Richard is here to speak to you Master Lissy. He did bad things. He will explain them to Master." Dobby explained, taking a few steps back.  
  
"Thank you Dobby, you may now be excused and go back to the Kitchens or cleaning the dorms." Lissy looked over at Dobby, and gave him a nod and then returned to glaring at Richard. "So. mind telling me what you did?"  
  
"I stalked Stacie! I saw Salazar Slytherin! He is out to kill me! I say! Kill me! Courtney tried to kill me! I hurt Stacie though but I LOVE HER!" Richard said quite franticly and fast.  
  
"You.stalked Stacie and harmed her? Then you say you love her. I don't get it. You're a stalker I get that much. Courtney did not try to kill you, she might have tried to hurt you but not kill you. See she doesn't hurt human beings. She's a human, but I don't think you are." Lissy said in a calm yet angry voice. "I think you are going a little insane there Rich, because Salazar is dead. Buried under that lake. You must understand that bones do not just pop out of the lake and haunt you."  
  
"BUT it is so true! I saw her. I mean him with my very own eyes!" Richard said biting his nails. Looking around, as if Salazar was hiding behind something in Lissy's office. "You got to believe me."  
  
"I don't." Lissy said flatly, grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote down a note. "I'm expelling you from Hogwarts, and I am going to tell your parents that you will be in St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward. Then after that, you may be eligible to go to Azkaban for what you did." Folding up the letter, she attached it to an owl and sent it off. "Go pack your bags. Oh, and don't think the whole school won't know about this. Chances are they already do. So don't expect any of them to take your side, and to care.about you. I for one am really disgusted with you."  
  
Richard frowned, then nodded turning around he looked around just one more time he exited the office, and walked down the hall that looked as if it were a never ending one. Everyone had stopped to look at him walk towards his house, common room and then dorm.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to Stacie." Whitney whispered over to Rachel and Sarah who slowly nodded, giving him an evil and disgusted look they turned away from him.  
  
"Sick kid he is." Meg muttered, folding her arms. "I am ashamed to say he was in Slytherin. I can't believe he was in my house."  
  
People were whispering among themselves and casting an evil look towards Richard as he walked by. No one smiled at him, though he tried to smile at everyone else, it only made them more upset and angry with him. Teresa on the other hand stuck her foot out and tripped him. Falling to the floor Richard turned and looked up at Teresa.  
  
"You're a sick kid...I can't believe you're a wizard! And I can't believe I know who you are..." Teresa spat, and then sneered turning around and walking towards the other Ravenclaws.  
  
Seanny didn't say a thing all she did was stare, but secretly in her head she wanted to throw spitballs at him. He deserved it and everyone knew he did. She was content though, with him getting expelled from Hogwarts and then going to Azkaban after he stayed in the nut house.  
  
*  
  
Stacie whimpered when she slowly came to consciousness looking around wildly she fell off the couch, which only startled her more and crawled to a corner. Hugging her knee's to her chest she bit her damp clothes. Wincing she brought her arm to her chest and cradled it.  
  
"Stacie?" Krystal, Katie and Courtney said in unison taking a slow step towards Stacie. But only in response Stacie backed up more into the corner whimpering even more and her eyes fogged up as if she were going to cry.  
  
"P-please." Stacie stuttered nervously, she was aware it was Courtney, Krystal and Katie but she her heart was racing and she was still not over the drama of what happened just recently. Covering her ears with her hands she closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Please.what?" Katie asked, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"D-don't h-h-h-hurt m-m-m-me." Stacie whimpered tears springing to her eyes when she looked at the three of her friends putting both her hands down slowly.  
  
"We will never hurt you Stacie. Richard's going away. he's never coming again." Courtney said quietly, pulling Stacie into a semi-tight hug, Katie joined in on the hug along with Krystal.  
  
Stacie cried silently, putting her head on Katie's shoulder she looked towards Courtney who took her right arm, and she pulled it back slightly. "Ow that hurts." Stacie whined. "Its broken my legs hurt too."  
  
*  
  
It had been a couple days now since Stacie's stalker had been caught. Everyone was still not over what happened with Stacie. Everyone went to their classes like normal, because exams were near, and they wanted to pass and get a good grade.  
  
*  
  
Lissy looked towards Beatrice who was from the ministry, she was sitting in the corner. In deep concentration, her eyes were closed and there was a purple aura surrounding her. When she opened her eyes the light disappeared.  
  
"What did you see?" Lissy asked with a curious voice.  
  
"It isn't good Lissy. I saw a great war, greater than the one you had before. Death is in the air Lissy. the end is near."  
  
TBC. 


	27. The Prophecy is true

Chapter 27: The Prophecy is true  
  
"There's a war? Another one..." Lissy questioned, looking at Beatrice. "And the ministry doesn't know about this?"  
  
"The Ministry my dear, is dead. I was on my way here when they were killed. Let me tell you, you haven't seen hell until you've seen these demons Lissy. They're stronger than Voldemort. They're from the past, they were in migration for 3,500 years. They're back. Quite frankly, I don't think we stand a chance against them, not unless those four girls are ready. There's another girl in this school that ... I think it's time for you to be told something that happened in the past." Beatrice said calmly, grabbing Lissy's hand and pulling her down next to her.  
  
Beatrice took a long sigh and looked down at the ground then back up at Lissy her eyes had no emotion in them. They were blank.  
  
"Over 3,500 years ago, before Hogwarts was created and built. There stood a big chapel, filled with gargoyles and crosses. Inside the castle consisted of The Singers, The Aurors, and the ancients. On the other side of the magical world was a black castle filled with darkness and chaos, which consisted of Demoness's/Demons, Goblins, Humahosts, Death Eaters, Dragoness/Dragonens and Vermendeks. The dark castle wanted something from the light castle, but they knew they would not get it because there was a strong barrier made by the singers and The Ancients, which made it so it was impossible to even enter the gates. They were after a little girl named Lavinia; her mother was a Singer while her Dad was an Ancient. She was born on the 11th month of the year and sixteen days, the year was 300 B.C, it was prophesized by the Aurors and Vermendeks that a sacred child would be born on 11th month 16th day, and there would be shooting stars and a solar eclipse during the day. The sacred child is said to deliver the dead, bring happiness to the earth, and deliver the lost, deliver those that need help. Bring light back to the earth that is buried in darkness and black. World full of chaos. One day, something went wrong with the barriers and the barriers went down, and the creatures full of chaos entered the castle with vengeance. Gabriella and Gwendion were at the front of the castle viewing the sky, then the clouds of darkness appeared, and they made a run for it, grabbing Lavinia while running. There was great battle between the two sides. Leaving the light castle destroyed and pieces of the castle scattered everywhere. Gabriella and Gwendion were very weak, and didn't have that much energy left to live. They knew they couldn't let the bad side get Lavinia, so they said a spell, that would keep Lavinia in a sacred safe realm until it was tem she could re-appear again in the magical world. Both of the parents died after the spell, except the Mother had enough energy to say a couple of words. "Deliver them, and set them free. You're safe for now." She now attends this school. She's in Ravenclaw and she has a sister." Beatrice explained slowly.  
  
"Well, there are many people in Ravenclaw who have a sister. That clearly isn't going to narrow it down." Lissy fusteratedly pointed out.  
  
"How many people are born on November 16th?" Beatrice asked. Looking through the Ravenclaw School files. Tossing some of them to the side.  
  
"There are 10 people that are born on November 16th." Lissy answered after an hour search.  
  
"How many have sisters?"  
  
"Two." Lissy answered, smiling. "It sure narrows it down."  
  
"Well, you have to remember, that she was brought here for safety. She's going to be a girl. She has a sister, who is not blood related. I did some research on this."  
  
"Then, it's Nina."  
  
* Nina was tossing and turning in her sleep. She seemed to be having a bad dream, moving her arms around she tried to find a comfortable place to sleep but her uneasiness in her dream wasn't making it any easier . . .  
  
# "We have to run Gwendion! We need to protect our daughter. She's the only chance we have left for eternal peace." Gabriella said in a desperate tone. Holding her daughter Lavinia she continued to run, as fire scorched the castle of light. Looking around she found a place where she could hide her daughter. "You'll be safe in here baby girl. I promise."  
  
Lavinia let out a silent cry, when she watched her mother run off towards the demons that was hurtling towards her. Putting her thumb in her mouth she sucked on it. A silver and gold energy ball surrounded her to keep her safe.  
  
"You're safe now baby...girl. You're going to deliver the world, with the help of four other people. I'll never forget you..." Gabriella whispered with her last breath.  
  
The scene changed quickly in Nina's dream, now she was located in the forest.  
  
Nina looked around the forest; it was awfully chilly on this bright sunny day. Smiling down at her little sister Whitney she grabbed her hand and walked out of the forest onto the grassy Hogwarts grounds. Nina ran off towards the school, but turned around when she didn't see her sister coming after her.  
  
"Whitney?" Nina asked.  
  
"NINA!" Whitney screamed, her arms flying towards Nina's as if she was trying to grab her. A demon was holding onto Whitney dragging her away. He had vines for his hands and they were wrapped tightly around Whitney's waste and legs.  
  
"Whitney..." Nina said in a panicked voice. Running towards her little sister she was stopped when she noticed that her sister had disappeared. "WHITNEY?!" Nina yelled turning in circles trying to find her sister.  
  
Nina ran into the forest, looking around wildly. Trying to find her sister but having no success. Stopping for only a second she felt something drop on her and when she looked it was her sister, Whitney. It looked like she wasn't going to make it, looked bloodied up.  
  
#  
  
Nina woke up sweaty and breathing hard. Pushing the sheets away from her feet she stood up and exited the dorm, and ran out of the common room towards the Gryffindor common room and banged on the portrait.  
  
"Hey now! HEY!" The fat lady roared glaring down at Nina "Why are you hitting me? What is the password?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW BUT I NEED TO see my Sister now." Nina said her voice sounded very panicked.  
  
"Look, if you don't know the password you can't come in." The fat lady said in a nice voice.  
  
"Gr.! STUPID PORTRAIT" Nina said angrily pulling her hair slightly trying to calm down, looking around she noticed Ella walking quickly over to Nina a look of confusion on face.  
  
"Nina, you are supposed to be in bed. It's against the rules to be out at this time." Ella whispered, sighing angrily.  
  
"My sister, I need to see her. I had a dream and she was missing I just need to see her...please." Nina begged, giving Ella this 'please check on her' look.  
  
"Okayy, but if I walk in and wake up her dorm and her up I do not think they'll be happy. Wait out here." Ella smiled lightly and walked inside the Gryffindor common room and towards the third dorm where Whitney was located.  
  
"Hey, have you seen..." Ella said, looking towards the window that was open then back over at Rachel who was staring at the window.  
  
Nina who disobeyed Ella's orders and ran up the stairs to Whitney's dorm, she ran in and looked around not spotting her sister anywhere she looked towards Rachel hoping that Rachel knew where her little sister was.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Rachel said, she was going to say something more but Nina walked towards the opened window and looked around.  
  
"Maybe Whitney went to the bathroom." Suggested Ella trying to push away the fact that she could have been kidnapped. "Or went out exploring."  
  
"Maybe." Nina then turned around and ran out of the dorm; she was on a mission to find her younger sister and to do that she needed help. Sighing angrily she grabbed a piece of paper and pen that was in her PJ pocket for some odd reason and wrote on a piece of paper that would be sent to Meg and Cindie.  
  
"I have to get Seanny." Nina walked into the Ravenclaw tower, and walked to Seanny's dorm and opened the door and walked inside and shook Seanny awake.  
  
"Huh? What?" Seanny asked groggily, looking up at Nina. "What is it?"  
  
"Whitney is missing. I need your help to help me find her." Nina explained quickly, grabbing Seanny's hand and pulled her out of bed. "Help."  
  
"Okay." Seanny said quickly, grabbing her coat, she put it on. They both exited Ravenclaw and waited towards the Gryffindor tower. When she spotted her two friends she waved wildly towards them.  
  
"Whitney's missing? Maybe she ran away." Cindie suggested. Trying to make Nina less nervous.  
  
"No, she has way more sense than that." Nina said pushing away that idea, walking back to Whitney's dorm. Cindie and Meg looked around the dorm looking for any sign of where Whitney was taken or what could have happened.  
  
"Check to see if her Squirrel is on the bed. She doesn't leave her squirrel anywhere." Meg said, folding her arms glaring over at Nina.  
  
"Yeah." Nina walked over to Whitney's bed and looked around for the squirrel but found nothing. Looking over towards the window she saw the Squirrel and picked i up. "It ...it's true." Nina whispered so no one could hear.  
  
"The... squirrel was right by the window... Seanny, Meg, Cindie go ask around in your house if you have seen Whitney. Please." Nina didn't say anything else, putting the squirrel back on the bed she looked out towards the window.  
  
"I saw what happend to her." Rachel said, walking up behind Nina. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I tried to, with all my heart."  
  
"Who took her." Nina said, turning around to look at Rachel.  
  
"The Demoness's aren't dead, one of them grabbed Whitney and another thing, i don't know what it was. It looked scary though, the other thing had blonde hair, and torn up clothing. I couldn't see her face."  
  
"I need to tell Lissy." Nina pushed past Rachel and then looked over her shoulder "Thank you Rach. You helped a lot." Running down the steps and out of the Gryffindor common room to find Meg standing there glaring at her.  
  
"What?" Nina asked, slightly distracted. She knew Meg was mad at her, but she didn't want to talk about why, she was more worried about her sister.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to her, you know she was crying for three hours straight because of what you said. You're supposed to be her big sister. Not her enemy, if i were you I would have never said that." Meg's voice was full of disbelief.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Now are you going to help or not?" Nina responded, annoyed and distracted. Meg just nodded and walked towards the Great hall to look around for some clues, which left Nina alone.  
  
Nina walked down the hall, trying to block out the argument that her and Whitney had just only this morning:  
  
Nina looked down at the ground feeling bad about the argument she had with Whitney, and what she said. Looking more determined she had to find Whitney. Truthfully she didn't hate her, walking towards Lissy's office she said the password and walked up the steps to the office to notice Beatrice and Lissy talking.  
  
"Nina?" Lissy asked, looking over at Nina.  
  
"Whitney's missing. Something took her. We know one was a Demoness. The other one I am sure, and I didn't get every single piece of information out of Rachel. She knows other things but won't tell me." Nina said quickly. "I had this dream, about the past..."  
  
Beatrice and Lissy looked at one another and nodded their heads. Beatrice waved over towards Nina telling her to come sit down by them. Running her long bony hands through Nina's hair, Beatrice smiled lightly at her.  
  
"You were sent from the past to the future so you could stay protected, and that those demons were after you along with four other people. But they suspected Whitney for being that other light energy." Lissy explained, slowly so that Nina could take it in.  
  
"So technically since you have the soul of Lavinia, you are 3500 years old, but have no real memory of the past, only tid bits that's why you had the dream." Beatrice said in a comforting voice. "This must be a lot to take in. I am sorry that you had to figure this out just now."  
  
Nina was floored and didn't know what to do. Everything was coming at her so fast, her sister was kidnapped, her name in the past was Lavinia, and she was over 1000 years old or at least her soul was. This had to be a dream, Nina guessed but she partially knew that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"The demons that are involved in this are...Demoness's/Demons, Goblins, Humahosts, Death Eaters, Dragoness/Dragonens and Vermendeks. The side you were on was the good side and it consisted of, The Singers, The Aurors, and the ancients, The Sorcerers/Sorceresses and the fairies. You're Mom was a singer and your father was an ancient. While your grandmother and grandfather which I did not mention to Lissy, You grandma was a Fairy, while your father was a Dragonen."  
  
"But then they both were on opposite sides." Nina pointed out after thinking about it.  
  
"Yes, and that is what got them killed." Beatrice noted.  
  
"Oh..." Nina said quietly looking down.  
  
"What about Whitney? Is there a way to get her back?" Nina asked quickly, she had more of an interest of getting her sister back.  
  
"Most likely, there isn't a way to get her back Nina." Lissy broke the news to her softly.  
  
"You're wrong. There is a way, and I'll go do it myself if that's what it would take." Nina said her voice full of anger.  
  
"YOUR Crazy. You can get yourself killed! Let alone we don't even know if Whitney is still alive." Her voice sounded as if Nina was crazy. Beatrice hit her head slightly.  
  
Glaring at Lissy, and then at Beatrice she got off her chair and stomped out of the office, her mind was running a mile a minute. Trying to figure out why Lissy and Beatrice wouldn't tell her how to save her sister. In her mind she didn't believe it was impossible to save her, but in Lissy and Beatrice's mind it was.  
  
Beatrice ran out of the office after Nina. "Wait! Nina, we're only trying to tell you the truth! Don't go and do something stupid!"  
  
Ignoring Beatrice's request she continued to walk, her eyes set on the exit of the school. Not noticing Meg who quickly walked right next to her, holding her wand in her right hand, Meg pulled on Nina's sleeve.  
  
"Nina, can I help?"  
  
"Okay." Nina quickly answered.  
  
"Trust me. I would know, I truly don't know if your sister is alive... I don't want you to get killed. We're already at risk of Whitney who i can't sense, who is with powerful things that can kill anyone in a heart beat if they aren't careful." Beatrice begged.  
  
"Look, Lady. Nina and I are going to find Whitney weither you like it or not. If we die, fine. I highly doubt we will, do not try and stop us." Meg said angrily, while walking quickly with Nina out the school doors.  
  
A Humahost was standing in the middle of the grounds, she was in the form of Whitney, her blonde hair was in front of her face, and her clothes were torn, and her arms and legs were bleeding endlessly.  
  
"Hey, look there is that Whitney?" Meg said, pointing out towards the figure in the distance.  
  
"It... Could be," Nina said slowly, picking up her pace as she walked towards what to her seemed to be her sister, but it really wasn't. She didn't know that though. "Whitney?"  
  
As they got closer, Whitney started to scream, her arms and legs bleeding more. Meg had a scared and worried look on her face, and Nina did too. When they got closer, the screaming got louder. Nina put her hands slowly on Whitney's shoulders, and was going to push away Whitney's blonde hair but only in response to get Whitney to pull away and scream louder. Soon she lit on fire while screaming, and soon the fire dropped to the ground and the body was ashes and she was gone.  
  
"W...." Meg said, tears started to form in her eyes looking around wildly she looked for her best friend. "Where'd she go?! She can't be gone." Sobbing she looked down at the ashes and picked them up and then dropped them again.  
  
"Uh... I don't... know." Nina said, looking around she didn't spot a figure or anyone else but Meg who was next to her. "She.. Was here just a second ago."  
  
"Nina... do you think Whitney's dead? I don't want her to be... dead. She's my best friend."  
  
"I honestly, do not think she is dead." Nina said walking downs the Forbidden Forest entrance.  
  
"How do you know?" Meg asked.  
  
"Gut instincts." Nina answered, smiling lightly. "Besides, a sister would know if their sister is dead."  
  
* It was the next day, and Nina and Meg were still wandering about the forest looking for some way to get to Whitney but finding no way to figure it all out. They didn't give up though. They kept on looking.  
  
* "Whitney's missing, she was kidnapped by demons. It was just as I feared. I thought the fight would be over. I thought that it was the last war we ever would have but this is the war that might end it all." Lissy said, looking at all the prefects who were staring at her.  
  
"So we're going to have to fight." Katie said, twirling a piece of hair with her finger.  
  
"Yes, and we're going to have fighting partners. Just in case one gets hurt, they won't be alone. I will allow you to pick the person you wish to be with. I want you all to be careful. I have to tell the school this to, because we as a school are all in this together." Lissy explained.  
  
"Can't we get the Ministry's help?" Ashley asked.  
  
"The Ministry, is gone. They all were killed." Beatrice said, entering the room.  
  
"How... could that be? Could they be that strong?" Courtney said, her voice full of disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Lissy answered.  
  
"The demons that kidnapped Whitney are suspicious of her being the key of light. We don't have much time of explaining it's estimated that the war will happen in two days and we need to get ready. Study all the demons that are in the ancient book before Hogwarts existed, it's in the library. " Beatrice said quickly, moving towards the door again. "I'll be in the library if you guys want to research with me." With that she left.  
  
After some explanations, the meeting ended and all the prefects left. Some went into the library to study while others went to their dormitories. One of the prefects walked outside.  
  
* Stacie walked outside, to find Whitney standing there, moving slowly towards her it started to rain hard, stopping in front of her, Whitney started to scream yet again. Stacie tried to calm her down, and put her hand towards Whitney's hair to pull it out of her face, only in return to get a hand to grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.  
  
"Your friend is going to die." Whitney said quietly, her voice bitter and cold.  
  
"Who?" Stacie asked, a bit shakily and had a nervous look on her face, folding her arms across her chest she looked at Whitney. "How do you know?"  
  
"It's your best friend, I saw it happen too." Whitney said, a smile was on her face even though Stacie couldn't see it. "It'll be your fault too."  
  
"You're wrong, I'd never let any of my friends get killed. Ever." Stacie said full of certainty.  
  
"Never...say never Stacie." Whitney paused. "But... there is a way to save your friend."  
  
"How." Stacie asked quickly, she'd do anything to save her friend that was going to die anything.  
  
"If you died instead of her."  
  
"Who is dying?" Stacie asked trying to push the information out of her.  
  
"She's in your house."  
  
"You know, it would help if you were more specific" Stacie said sarcastically.  
  
"It's going to be all your fault when she dies. You are the reason why she dies. So lets just say if you die then hey maybe your best friend can live, but i can't guarantee everything. You all are going to die! ALL OF YOU!" Whitney said as she laughed.  
  
"I'd die for her." Stacie defensively said.  
  
"You're a fool. I know what you feel on the inside. You feel like you aren't strong, that you aren't powerful. We know your weaknesses child."  
  
"I am not weak." Stacie shot. "And, I could so kick the killers ass."  
  
"Maybe, if you weren't such a scardy cat."  
  
"Who are you?" Stacie had a look of anger on her face, something wasn't right. This couldn't be Whitney; she'd never say such things.  
  
"I'm Whitney, duh."  
  
"Liar." Stacie spat.  
  
"No, I'm not lying."  
  
Stacie snickered, and grabbed part of Whitney's hair and pulled it back, and looked at Whitney. A look of terror was on her face, the figure had skin that was deformed and different colors, green, blue and yellow. One of her eyes was missing, while the other one was a dark red color, smiling brightly at Stacie, she waved. Gasping in horror she took a step back.  
  
"Scared yet? The war is coming, and everyone is going to get involved. You're best friends going to die because of you. So you better spend as much time with your best friend as humanly possible, because soon. She'll no longer be here, you'll be saying good-bye to her."  
  
"TELL ME WHOS GOING TO DIE, DAMNIT! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM" Stacie said her voice full of frustration.  
  
"I am not going to tell you who dies. I'm going to let it happen and watch it with a smile on my face and laugh at you. I enjoy it when people suffer, I'm evil. I find your tears entertainment."  
  
"You are so not Whitney."  
  
"You're right, I'm a humahost. I can turn into whom I want, when I want. I can kill someone in the blink of an eye if I really wanted to." Bragged the humahost.  
  
Stacie jumped at the humahost as if she were going to hit it but the humahost disappeared, and appeared behind her.  
  
"Consider this my warning."  
  
* Sarah and Rachel were just sitting there not saying a thing, Sarah just found out Whitney was kidnapped and wasn't too happy with it. Nor was Rachel who was writing in her journal about what happend. She was quite upset that she couldn't stop the two of them.  
  
* Whitney was tied to a tree by the levees of the Vermendek. There was a long cut across her face and all over her arms. On her arms were written sighs saying, "The end is near." "Chosen". And on her leg it said, "We will kill you."  
  
"Since you aren't the chosen one we have no need for you really, we could kill you or let you live but barely be alive. We could hurt you around a little." The Dragoness hissed, her serpent like tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked Whitney's face.  
  
"You're sister hates you, she won't save you even though she's the one we're after." Snickered the Dragonen.  
  
Muttering words the three demons made Whitney disappear and appear deep in the forest, all bloody and battered words were written all over her hands, and her legs and her stomach. There was a symbol on the back of her neck. Whitney looked around slowly, everything was turning dark. She couldn't see or feel anything, soon she lost consciousness.  
  
TBC 


	28. Believe

Chapter 28: Believe  
  
Whitney's body laid in the middle of the forbidden forest by a tree stump, in the middle of a path so if anyone were to walk through they'd be stepping on an unconscious body. Her skin was all bloody and still bleeding, blood was seeping out of its wounds onto the brown dirt bellow her making the dirt look a reddish brown.  
  
"I'll look this way, while you look that way!" Meg called, walking down the path where her best friend was. Taking out her head band and reapplying it back in her hair she looked around slowly. (Where could she be?) Meg thought, only to notice she accidentally bumped her leg into someone's side.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't see you on the... WHITNEY!" Meg screamed bloody murder when she looked down at her friend that seemed to be covered in blood, only thing that wasn't exactly covered in blood was her face. "NINA!"  
  
Nina, who was looking down at the pile of sticks that seemed to look like stares turned around when she heard Meg yelling for her. Running towards Meg direction she panted slightly.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"...Whitn...Whitney." Meg pointed down at Nina's little sister and then kneeled down next to her. Not really knowing what to do. "Whitten?"  
  
Nina rushed to the other side of Whitney and kneeled down next to her little sister. A look of fear was in her eyes when she saw what kind shape she was in, all she wanted to do was get her sister to regain her concsiousness.  
  
"Come on Whits, wake up." Nina said shaking Whitney slightly, hoping that it would wake her up. Looking around she made sure no one evil was coming, and then looked down at her sister.  
  
"Please wake up?" Meg said, her voice full of desperation, she reached her hand into her coat and took out the Squirrel that Whitney loved. "I have... your squirrel. You love your squirrel." Smiling lightly she looked down at it.  
  
Couging Whitney opened her eyes, a blank look in them. Moving her arms around a bit, she stopped and winced slightly. When her hand slightly hit Meg's knee she bit her lip.  
  
"Whitney? Are you okay? WHat happend to you? Who hurt you? What did they say?" Nina said, spitting almost all the questions she had at once.  
  
"Nina? ... That's you right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why is it so dark Nina? I can't... see... you... it's so dark. Isn't it dark to you Nina? I can't feel anything." Whitney said quietly.  
  
Nina frowned, and panicked. She knew that the demons must have used some spell or did something to Whitney's eyes so she couldn't see or it was because Whitney was just regaining her concsiousness. "Meg and I are here. Meg, has your squirrel."  
  
"Yeah, here it is Whit." Meg said trying to hide the fear and sadness, placing the squirrel on Whitney's arm, she grabbed her arm and made it so the Squirrel was being held by her. Looking towards Nina she backed away.  
  
"Nina.I don't want to go away forever. I'm scared." Whitney said in a childish like voice.  
  
"Don't be scared and you won't go away forever." Nina quickly said, her voice full of reassurance, trying to reassure herself and her younger sister.  
  
"Don't leave me alone.please." Begged the younger sister.  
  
"We won't leave you."  
  
"Promise." Meg said, giving Whitney a light smile. Looking around she made sure no other demons were coming this way.  
  
Nina stood up and picked up her sister, she knew she had to get her sister back to Hogwarts so Madame Pomfrey could aid her to. Warm blood started to drip onto both of Nina's arms, which caused her to bite her lip, and look down at the blood. Conjuring up some cloth she looked around to see where the cuts were coming from.  
  
Meg looked at Whitney's arms and frowned. They were pretty scratched up and they had words on them. "Nina, there is writing on Whitney's arms. it says The chosen one, with an x across the word one, and then there is The end is near on her other arm." A look of disgust was on her face as she looked up at Nina.  
  
"Hmm, that's really weird, and gross. Check to see if anything is written on her leg." Nina suggested.  
  
Meg nodded and looked at Whitney's legs that were covered in blood, jolting her hand back she nodded slowly. "Yes, there is something written on her left leg. It says We will kill you, and then on her right arm it says say goodnight."  
  
"Interesting." Was all Nina could say, putting the cloth around Whitney's legs, and arms she then broke out into a run with Meg towards Hogwarts. Hoping that no demons would get them on the way. Stopping quickly, she noticed four demons circle around them, a Vermendek, Humahost, Goblin, and a Demoness. Nina held Whitney tightly, while Meg stood in front of Nina, trying to protect Whitney.  
  
"Silly fools, I am not after your sister anymore, Nina. or should I say. Lavinia." The Vermendek snickered, and then flared her nostrils.  
  
"You're. Nina you're Lavinia? You are from the past? Jesus, this is a small world." Meg said, her eyes wide in shock looking back at Nina.  
  
* Sarah walked outside, on the opposite side of where Nina and Whitney were so she wasn't aware of the fact that her friend Whitney was found and that all hell was about to break lose. A smile on her face, she hummed a light tune, looking up at the sky it seemed to be darker than it normally was. Shrugging her shoulders she thought it was going to rain. Feeling a light cool tap on her shoulder she turned around, and was greeted with a hard shove into a tree.  
  
"Hello my pretty." Blaze whispered, her hands turned into vines and wrapped around the tree, and tied Sarah there tightly so she couldn't move, and couldn't fight back. Her eyes turned a dark red color, and she licked her lips.  
  
"Sisters, we got a little doll that we can play with." Blaze whispered, she was a Vermendek, the vines turned back into her hands, but the vines still remained around Sarah. Placing her hand on Sarah's cheek it was ice cold, and it sent Sarah chills down her spine.  
  
"I'm so excited." The Demoness said, her black cloak covering all of her body so no one could see her face, moving up closer to Sarah she looked down at her. Slowly her nails started to grow at least a 5 inches, and they were sharp as knives. Placing her forefinger on Sarah's cheek she cut it across her cheek and placed the blood to her lips and licked it.  
  
"Remember Detha, we are not going to kill her, we just want her to be in so much pain she wish she were dead." Raquel reminded the vicious Demoness.  
  
"Oh, I know Celestial. It's just, I haven't done this in such a long time, I want to have some fun!" Detha whined, looking towards the Dragoness, a pout on her lip. Taking a step back she giggled.  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't have fun. Just torture her a bit." Grinning Celestial stuck out her tongue and it dropped down to the ground, and then she put it in her mouth and stuck it out again covering one of Sarah's arms. The tongue was filled with pricks and attached itself on Sarah's arm then quickly pulled away.  
  
"Ow." Sarah whined, she was about to scream when a cold hand covered her mouth. A 'please let me go' look was no on her face when she looked at the Vermendek to be returned with a hard core cut going into her stomach.  
  
"Ah." Sarah said even though her mouth was covered, feeling a small vine enter into her stomach wound she closed her eyes tightly as tears slowly started to appear trying to move her legs but having no success she just stood there.  
  
* "locomotor mortis" Nina pointed her wand at the creatures, and once they froze she broke for it towards the school, Meg was right behind her and started to push everyone out of their way so they could get to Madame Pomfrey. Getting a couple stares from people Nina made a right turn and entered the hospital Wing.  
  
"Whitney's hurt, we found her. I need to go talk to Lissy. I'll be right back." Nina quickly said, putting Whitney onto a hospital bed and ran out of the Hospital Wing but came back in. "Meg, stay with Whitney." Then she reassumed to running towards Lissy's office.  
  
* "Like I was saying, a big fight is coming and we all have to be ready, and be prepared to lead people into war. Pick some-"  
  
"Lissy! I found Whitney." Nina said out of breath, as she entered the room noticing that all the prefects were sitting down, and now were looking at her. "Sorry for interrupting, but I found her and she was hurt by the evil creatures and they are already here. We aren't safe anymore."  
  
"I'll go check on Whitney after the meeting, thank you for telling us about finding Whitney. Though I remember I deliberately told you not to go look for her." Lissy sighed, shaking her head a bit.  
  
Nina shrugged. "She's my sister, I wouldn't follow the rules if my sister was in danger, and I'm sorry about disobeying the rules. I should go now." Nina backed away slowly, a lot of butterflies were in her stomach as she left the office, this could be the end of everything, this could be somebody's nightmare.  
  
"Do you all have someone that is your partner to tag along with you during the war? It should be up in pairs of twos." Lissy suggested.  
  
"Yeah, Stacie and I are partners." Katie said, standing up from her chair, while Stacie did the same. "How much time do we have exactly? Should we tell all of Slytherin to pair up, and explain some things to them at the same time?"  
  
"Yes, we should." Ashley said. "I'll be pairing up with Jenn, and I will talk to the Ravenclaws about it and tell them to pair up too. Where are we meeting?"  
  
Lissy was standing in front of a window looking outside it, the clouds were black and the skies were a blood red, and it started to rain, looking back towards the others she frowned.  
  
"Outside on the grounds. If you can get some people from each house to stay behind and help with the wounded that can crawl there way back here, and pass through the shield that only lets people who are good and attend this school in, and they can help aid them." Lissy quietly said.  
  
Everyone got paired up, and left the office, and went to their common rooms, all had an uneasy feeling in their stomach as if they knew that this war would turn out badly and it would be brutal and scary.  
  
*  
  
"Has everyone picked who they are going to be with during the fight?" Iris asked, looking around the Slytherin common room, all the Slytherins were sitting with the ones that they would fight beside and possibly die beside. Getting silent yes's from all of them she nodded.  
  
"Good, go get your wands and whatever you think that will be needed to fight, and line up in two's, and we will be off." Sara said, her arms folded across her chest, and leaning against a wall.  
  
"I'm going to get my wand, it's up in my dorm." Katie quietly said trying to break the silence between the prefects, making her way towards the stairs she turned. "Stacie, you coming? You should get your wand to unless you already have it."  
  
"I don't." Stacie said, making her way over to the stairs she walked up with Katie towards the dorm, and they took a step inside and walked to their trunks. Staring down at the trunk for a long time she drifted into thought, after taking out her wand she sat down on the bed looking down at the floor.  
  
"I was thinking we should probably walk in the back behind all the Slytherin's and then walk towards the other side" Katie said, staring down at her wand and flicked it around a little. "Does that sound." Katie frowned looking at her friend, "Stacie, I'm scared to."  
  
"Aren't we all? I'm just a little bit uneasy you know? What if we don't make it what if we all die?" Stacie said her voice doubtful.  
  
"Don't think that way, we all will be fine. I promise." Katie smiled. Grabbing her wand she pretended to hold it like it were a microphone and began to sang, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, and there like, its better than yours, damn right its better than yours, i can teach you, but i have to charge!" Katie started to dance around, a smile on her face trying to keep herself happy while keeping others when she walked down the stairs. Stacie soon joined in singing along with Katie.  
  
"I know you want it, , the thing that makes me, what the guys go crazy for, they lose their minds, the way i whyne, i think its time." Stacie sang.  
  
*  
  
Everyone in Ravenclaw stood in lines of two and they were walking down the halls, towards the back of the school, no one was saying a word. The first years had a scared look on their face, and were all huddled with one another as if it were going to be their last day on earth.  
  
*  
  
Once everyone was outside, the winds started to whip, and the grass was now fully dead along with the tree's, the sky was swirling with fire and there were figures in the distance that were taking slow steps towards the students. Everyone gasped and tried not to scream, everyone's hearts were pumping, they were frightened. They knew this was it, this was the end.  
  
TBC 


	29. Good Verses Light

Chapter 29: Good verse Light.  
  
Lissy walked inside the hospital wing, looking at all those that were injured her eyes were filled with anger, worry and guilt she felt bad that she couldn't protect the students that had been hurt that had to suffer unbearable pain and not have any reassurance. Stopping in front of a bed, she noticed Meg holding Whitney's hand and slowly walked over.  
  
"How is she?" Lissy asked with care, looking down solemnly at Whitney.  
  
"She's hurt, badly. She's also having a hard time breathing and no spells are helping heal her. I'm scared Lissy." Meg said, with the last sentence it seemed as if she were going to cry. "What if I lose her? I can't lose my best friend and Nina can't lose her baby sister."  
  
"She'll make it, she's a fighter. Right now everyone is out there fighting against the dark magic, and sadly, I don't think there are going to be many survivors." Lissy admitted, looking outside.  
  
"I fear for them Lissy." Madame Pomfrey quietly said, looking outside the wind was whipping the sky looked like a hurricane upside down the tree's were being ripped out of its roots and it seemed as if no one could stay on the solid ground.  
  
* The first year Ravenclaws were standing there staring at the Vermendek. It was a dark green color, with vanes that were blue and bright red that would glow every ten minutes. Her eyes were a bright yellow, that would soon turn to dark yellow, she had blue hair and razor blade teeth and vines for arms, and regular human arms.  
  
"Silly little witches, and wizards you all will die and I will eat you one by one." Sticking out her arm, it turned into a green vine and it struck at a little first year who was hugging herself tightly, and closing her eyes.  
  
"Hear these words that I cry, pouring rain from the sky. With this will, make lightning reflect off of this window sill, and run into the Vermendeks body, making her all soggy." Ashley said with her wand, lightning struck down from teh sky hitting the window and it reflected off of it and struck the vermendek and electrocuted her.  
  
"You will not kill any of these first years. Not on my watch." Ashley said as a matter of factly, a grin was on her face but then she shook her head. "Where the heck did I learn to rhyme? Body and soggy...riight."  
  
"T-t-thank you... you...you...saved...my...my life." The little first year said a greatful look and was on her face. "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"By staying alive and going back to the castle, you guys aren't strong enough to fight. Go help Madame Pomfrey. She could use the help." Ashley then at the crash of thunder ran towards where Jenn was.  
  
* Shae and Iris were walking down a meadow, both were scanning the area's to make sure that no one was in danger and they were looking for some evil do- er so they could go and kick their asses. To their luck they haven't seen one yet in this meadow.  
  
"Well, we haven't seen one evil do-er at all, and I guess that could be a good thing, I mean we won't get hurt..." Iris noted positively, while looking around.  
  
"I want to kick their asses, and make them leave once and for all. I'm sick and tired of having to wake up everyday in fear that I might not see the next that I might watch a best friend of mine die that I'll die. I thought it was over when we killed the demonesses, but I was wrong because they are back and there are now worse demons to face." Shae muttered, she had been looking at the dirt while walking and slowly lifted it.  
  
"Looks like we get to kick some ass now." Iris said excitedly, noticing a Humahost, Goblin, Vermendek and Demoness and a Dragoness.  
  
"Are you ready to lose?" The Dragoness said as she slowly transformed into a ice/fire breathing dragon, a grin was on her face and she stuck her tongue out like a serpent.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" Shae answered back.  
  
"We're not going to die hunny, it's going to be you that does the dying." The humahost said, in a pitiful voice, a sword appeared in her hand and she flew up into the air as if she weighed nothing, looking down at Shae she threw a lightning bolt at her.  
  
"You're mistaken." Iris quickly said, rolling on the ground to avoid the lightning bolt. Shae jumped into the meadow bushes, and made no sudden movements, her eyes narrowed and they turned a dark black and a bright yellow.  
  
* "Maybe I'll do something right for once and not act like a total klutz." Teresa hopefully said, while she looked around widely for any demons.  
  
"You're not a clutz, you just can't keep two feet on the ground the whole time. Which is fine, and I'm sure you'll do something right." Seanny said trying to ease her best friends uncomfortable mess.  
  
"I hope so." Teresa smiled lightly, looking up she saw a Dragonen and a Dragoness rushing towards a first year in Hufflepuff and in Ravenclaw both were screaming their hearts out.  
  
"Run!" Teresa screamed at the two frightened first years, she bolted towards them ignoring Seanny's calls which were telling her to let the first years die they were doomed anyway and that she was running into a trap. Not really caring she tackled the two first years onto the ground and looked at the two demons to come.  
  
"Run, you two run. You need to get to safety. I can't be the dummy much longer." Teresa muttered, as she felt two claws dig deep into her back. "Ah. ouch."  
  
The first years looked at Teresa, tears were forming in their eyes they did not want to leave, it's not like they could they were to scared to even move an inch. Grabbing each others hands they screamed bloody murder and ran away.  
  
"Get up Teresa!" Seanny desperately said, looking towards her fallen friend who was getting beaten up by the Dragonen and Dragoness. "YOU LEAVE TERESA ALONE." Seanny screamed angrily, grabbing out her wand she screamed. "Percificus Totalis."  
  
Both the Dragonen and Dragoness froze in place, and fell to the ground, on top of Teresa. Seanny ran as quickly as she could over to her best friend and pushed both of the Demons off of her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine... are the first years okay?" Teresa quickly asked.  
  
"Yes, they are safe."  
  
"I did something right finally... right Seanny?" Teresa coughed lightly and weakly.  
  
"Yes." Seanny softly said, holding her friends hand.  
  
*  
  
Katie and Stacie were walking in the Forbidden Forest, all seemed to familiar they all had been here before fighting the Demoness's. Stacie was hugging her wand to her chest, while looking around slowly hoping to find no demon in sight so no one would get hurt.  
  
"I remember this place, we were standing here after the war was over. Hoping that it would be the last we ever had. Sadly, it isn't..." Katie said, her voice suddenly sad. Looking around she stopped for a moment, and Stacie did to.  
  
"What? What is it. Do you see a demon? If so, where?" Stacie quickly said, looking around wildly her wand out and ready just in case anything did actually pop out of the bushes.  
  
"No, there isn't any demon. I just wanted to tell you, Stacie. That you are a great friend, and that I'm glad we met and became friends because it made life at Hogwarts a little more exciting and it made Slytherin seem fun. I admit when I first met you in our first year I didn't really want to talk to you, but once I did I wanted to get to know you more. The more I knew you the more I wanted to hang out and talk, and I'm sorry I avoided you when you had that bad stutter, but that mattered to me at one time I was all with self image. I was best friends with Jamie who is the meanest biggest bitch in the world now. Then you invited me to around to hang out in your dorm when you and I couldn't go on that fieldtrip in our 3rd year and I had a blast and I wanted to hang out with you more. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to hang out with me but you did and we hung out and it was fun. You're very fun and it was my mistake at first to not hang out with you and I would die for you tonight if a demon tried to hurt you, you're my best friend Stace. Kay? No one else is going to change that, if I die tonight. I'll watch you always in heaven and never leave you."  
  
Stacie smiled at her best friend, and nodded quickly. "I love you, lots. Never forget that."  
  
Katie smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug. She closed her eyes for a moment and looked down on the ground but when she looked back up she saw a group of Demoness's, Vermendeks, Humahosts and Goblins they were all in groups of 4 so her and Stacie were outnumbered and they were all ready to fire.  
  
"STACIE NO!" Katie shrieked, turning around so Stacie was facing where Katie once stood and Katie shoved Stacie as hard as she could away from her. The four Vermendeks's hands turned into vines and the whipped out towards Katie, and wrapped around her and held her into the air. Squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Oh..Oh...Ouch." Katie muttered, biting her lip painfully hard.  
  
"KATIE." Stacie screamed, fearfully looking up at her best friend who was getting the life beaten out of her. Tears started to spring to her eyes, trying to run towards where her friend was a force field was there so she couldn't get to her. "NO!"  
  
Two demoness's appeared behind Stacie and grabbed he rarm forcefully and tightly, and floated into the air so Stacie couldn't try and run away. Closing her eyes tightly Stacie refused to watch her friend, and refused to believe that any of this was happening. The Demoness placed her hand on Stacie's cheek, and muttered something so Stacie's eyes were open again, and made it so Stacie was watching her friends sticky death.  
  
"NO! YOU LET ME AT HER RIGHT NOW!" Stacie demanded angrily trying to pull away but having no success. "YOU BASTARDS JUST LET ME AT HER!"  
  
"No." Both of them said, smiling brightly enjoying seeing Stacie in so much pain. "We want you to watch her die, and she's going to die a painful and slow death."  
  
Stacie glared over at the two demoness's, her eyes started to get darker, trying to pull away she bit one of their hands. In return it pulled it's hand away and smacked her really hard against the face. Yelping Stacie turned to look at the Demoness and spat on it. The demoness then grabbed Stacie's face adn pressed Stacie against the force field so she could get a better look at was happening to Katie.  
  
There were little lightning bolts now on the vines that were holding Katie in the air, and that were squeezing her body tightly, to where 3 ribs, a leg and an arm broke, soon she felt a vine go right through into her shoulder and exited on the other side, and the vine was cut off so that the vine would stay in her shoulder and cause her more pain. Katie closed her eyes tightly and screamed in pain, and tears started to spring in her eyes, she felt a cool hand on her stomach and dig into it, and it felt as if the hand were inside of her and she could tell it was trying to make it so her heart would stop beating. Opening her eyes again she turned her head and looked at Stacie as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Give me her pain! I'll die for her! Just make her pain stop." Stacie desperately said, looking at both of the Demoness's.  
  
"But, see that's the thing she is dying for you taking all that pain. Just for you."  
  
"Well, I still think you should give it to me! I'm the one that was supposed to be killed! Not her!"  
  
"Too late." The Demoness snickered.  
  
"Say bye bye." The Goblin said, as it bit Katie's arm, which put a poisonous venom in Katie, and it worked like a charm, it only takes 5 minutes to work and there was no way it could be cured. The Vermendeks's vines that held Katie all unraveled around Katie, and they smacked her towards Stacie.  
  
"Your friends going to die." The Demoness said before disappearing with the others, only one Vermendek stayed behind.  
  
Katie's body flew into Stacie, which caused Stacie to fall and catch Katie's body and hold it, looking down at her friend there were cuts, bruises, and there was a vine sticking right through her shoulder, bringing her hand up to touch it she heard a wince and a whimper come from Katie.  
  
"Katie, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine right? We just have to get you to Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix you up. Like she always does with people. Fixing up is her job." Stacie said hopefully, she really didn't want to figure out that her best friend was going to be dead soon and she would never hug, talk or laugh with again. "Katie, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine right? We just have to get you to Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix you up. Like she always does with people. Fixing up is her job." Stacie said hopefully, she really didn't want to figure out that her best friend was going to be dead soon and she would never hug, talk or laugh with again.  
  
"I... won't... make it...Stace..." Katie weakly said, after trying to form the words and move her jaw enough to talk. "It....is...only...a matter of time..." Katie winced as she looked up at her friend.  
  
"No, no. You'll be fine Katie, I know you will be. WE just need to get you some help." Stacie quickly said looking around. "SOMEBODY HELP! We need some help over here."  
  
"There... is no... way I'll..." Katie coughed and looked up at her best friend once again tears filling her eyes. "You ...can't... save me...Stace..."  
  
"You can't leave me Katie, I need you, and you are going to live a long and happy life and you and I are going to grow up, and we're going to be best friends when we're old ladies and then die when we're old ladies! Like how it's really supposed to be." Stacie quickly said, refusing to believe that she had to let her best friend go, as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'll never...leave you." Katie whispered, placing her hand on Stacie's cheek and wiped away the hot tears, smiling lightly she coughed. "I'll always be in your heart, and wherever you go. Just know that I will be there watching you, being your guardian Angel. ..." Closing her eyes slowly, she took her last breath. "I ... love you... sis..." With those last words, her body fell limp in Stacie's arms.  
  
* Shae's eyes were turning a dark black color, then a bright yellow color like a car alarm when its beeping and its lights are flashing on and off. She wore a gold colored outfit with symbols of loyalty and love on her dress, her hair was ankle length now and she was glowing the color of her mood. Black, filled with hatred.  
  
"I can make your pain with evil go away." Shae muttered, waving her hand in the air, the earth opened up and sucked the demon away, into its inner torment, to hell.  
  
"You're scary..." Iris pointed out. "But it's so freakin' awesome."  
  
*  
  
"Whitney?" Meg asked, when she felt for a pulse she felt it weaken, and she saw that Whitney was stirring and slowly waking up.  
  
"I'm going to be okay Meg... just dying going to heaven, maybe even be a ghost... I'll see everyone up there... I'll see... Sammy Seal....and I'll see Katie. she's dead. I see her she's waving at me telling me to come it's my time...."  
  
"NO IT IS NOT YOUR TIME WHITNEY LYN" Meg screamed angrily looking down at her friend, she couldn't believe Whitney was saying such a thing. "You are going to live."  
  
"Take care of Nina, be there for her be there for all my friends Meg. Tell them I loved them deeply, and I love you like a younger sister...I'll be okay now... and I'll be safe..." With that Whitney closed her eyes and took one peaceful breath before she left the world she was once part of.  
  
"Whitney....Whitney..." Meg silently said, as she started to cry she placed her head on Whitney's hand and started to sob endlessly, she didn't know how she was going to tell Nina that her baby sister was no longer on this earth. "What on earth will I do without you."  
  
"Hey Meg, just came in to check up on Whitney... how is she?" Nina asked, but when she walked towards Meg she noticed that Meg was crying and that only could mean one thing. Backing up a bit she slightly shook her head and refused to believe it.  
  
*  
  
"K-Katie?" Stacie said, her voice full of panic as she lightly shook Katie's body. "No, don't you dare die on me now. You're strong! Please stay. Please... No Katie you can wake up now. You can't just do this no Katie! You're going to wake up now!" Her voice full of desperation she grabbed Katie's body and tried to stand her up.  
  
"See you... you're st-" Katie's body fell to the floor, into the mud, falling to the ground she started to sob. "YOU CAN'T BE GONE NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU WERE STANDING UP JUST A SECOND AGO! I CAN MAKE YOU STAND UP AGAIN! SEE LOOK! LOOK KATIE You're standing up!" Stacie quickly said, still trying to convince herself Katie was not dead she stood Katie up. "See... See!"  
  
Stacie fell to her knees and grabbed Katie and hugged her tightly and rocking back and forth, as tears rolled down her cheeks, and fell on top of Katie's head. Her vision was blurry, all she could see was Katie's limp body, in her arms and knowing that her best friends last breath was in her arms, was something she refused to believe.  
  
Stacie just looked down at her friend for a moment, and then more tears started to roll down her cheeks, she started to shake her friend over and over again. "Come on Katie, come back! you are not dead! YOU CAN NOT DIE ON ME! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! DON'T GO COLD! PLEASE DON'T GO COLD! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO FIGHT THESE THINGS ALONE WITHOUT YOU! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T DIE YOU RPOMISED YOU PROMISED! SO GET YOURSELF BAC KHERE RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" Stacie screamed, and sobbed hugging her friends limp body. and rocking back and forth. "BRING HER BACK! BRING HER BACK! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER AWAY!" Screaming she looked up at the sky and she looked down, noticing her friends body was cold. "NO.. No.. No no no.. No no no. NO"  
  
"YOU JERKS! YOU TOOK AWAY MY SISTER SHE WAS LIKE A FREAKING SISTER AND YOU TOOK MY SISSY AWAY! WHY! WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT HTE HELL DID I DO?!" Stacie screamed into the sky, hugging her dead friend tightly against her body. "BRING HER BACK I DEMAND YOU TOO! WHY WASN'T IT ME?! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME! I SHOULD HAVE DIED BUT YOU GUYS LET HER DIE! YOU LET HER DIE! SOMEONE WHO I WAS CLOSE TO AND I'll NEVER GET TO SEE HER LAUGH, hug her or talk to her again and it's all ... my fault." Stacie screamed yet again, in agony and she then buried her head in her dead friends shoulder and sobbed.  
  
* "Someone died." Carrie said, as she sat in a plane, looking outside she noticed that it was getting dark and that it was going to rain something more than just rain. Sighing she closed the window and saw who she thought to be Stacie. Standing up she walked down the isle to notice a girl in the corner who wasn't really there.  
  
"Katie's dead, and all hell is going to break lose." The figure said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Stacie's other half that died when Katie died."  
  
"So Katie is the one that died."  
  
"YES KATIE Is the ONE that died! and the other half of me is going to kill half of those demons which might destroy her! But I'm dead to her, since part of her died. I can not go back, I have to go be free and Stacie will be partially dead unless something is thought of."  
  
"Gah, are you sure Katie is dead? Sometimes peoples souls rest on planes."  
  
"Katie is gone, her light left the world, and now Stacie's partially dead and I can't go back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I already told you why not. I'm dead! I'm the part of Stacie that was built off of Katie and Stacie's friendship, I can not go back unless everything is healed which it won't be. Nothing will be okay again for Stacie, not for a long time. Watching Katie die was hell for both of us, and holding Katie when she died was even more hell. I need Katie so I can go back to Stacie, so that she can be a whole soul again but there are ways to get me back, but it will be painful for Stacie for she has to grieve, and Katie built up half of her stableness, you need fly your Gryffindorian ass back to Hogwarts and help Stacie. You have to help Stacie. For Katie's sake and for hers and yours and mine. Please."  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll go back to Hogwarts, but I better be able to find Stacie, if you are right and if my gut feeling is right there isn't much time." Carrie muttered, kicking the floor as she walked back to her seat.  
  
Stacie slowly disappeared, away from the plane and was sent to an Astral Plane where she would be kept until the time was right to go back to Stacie, question was when?  
  
* Stacie stood up, and looked angrily over at the Vermendek that was still standing there. Looking down at her dead friend, more tears formed in her eyes and when they dropped to the floor they turned into flames and rushed towards the Vermendek. She wore a pitch black colored leather pants, and a jet black shirt that had rips at the ends and her left eye was pitch black with a ice cold flame in the middle, while the other one was checkered. You would get lost in her eyes if you looked at that eye. Her nails were painted black, and her hair was down to her knee's and was pitch black with red crayola highlights.  
  
"You will go to HELL for that." Stacie said, as she started to float in the air, a tornado made out of flames rushed past her and surrounded the Vermendek. Her hands circling in a clock wise motion which made it spin faster and faster and it finally hit the Vermendek and it burst into flames.  
  
"I enjoy watching demons die." Folding her legs she floated up in the air, and the tree's moved their limbs as Stacie floated through them. "Now, I could go kill the rest, or I could go kill the rest. Either way I'm going to kill the rest. Question is who to help kick their ass..."  
  
*  
  
"We could use a little help you know," Jenn muttered as she backed away from all the Demoness's that were flying wildly towards her and Ashley, holding up her wand she muttered a spell and hit one of the Demoness's square in the head.  
  
"Yeah, a little help." Ashley muttered back trying to concentrate on all the Demoness's, she turned a sea blue and water blasted all of the Demoness's back, and a black hole appeared, and sucked up all the Demoness's. "Now I know for a fact I did not do that."  
  
"I did." Stacie muttered. As the hole closed she slowly floated down to the floor. "We need to kill them all now."  
  
"Okay, but it could be dangerous."  
  
"I don't care, we're killing them now." Stacie stubbornly said, her voice full of rage she turned around and walked in Shae's direction, ready to kill anything in her site that evil.  
  
But could Stacie possibly mistake someone good for evil?  
  
TBC: Part29b 


End file.
